Du temps ensemble
by CoolMhouse
Summary: John décide de réaliser un souhait de Finch. Mais cela va entraîner un rapprochement.
1. Premiers pas

**Bonjour ! Il est temps de publier une nouvelle histoire ... ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires à ma dernière publications mais aussi tous ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre en favorisant ou en suivant certaines de mes histoires :-)**

 **Je remercie Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse commencer : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas**

 _Surtout derrière une moto qui allait vite. En passant c'était grisant. J'envisage de m'en acheter une._

Comment oublier de telles paroles venant de l'informaticien ? De cet homme si secret, qui ne parlait que très peu de lui, de ses centres d'intérêts, préférant se noyer dans le travail afin d'éviter toutes les questions gênantes voire embarrassantes ? Il avait dû s'armer de patience pour découvrir des choses sur son mystérieux patron, mais petit à petit il avait finit par accéder à certaines informations sur lui. Il savait qu'il aimait les anciennes éditions, les vinyles, visiter des musées, boire du thé Sencha bien chaud. Il savait qu'il avait en lui un support métallique au niveau de sa nuque mais il n'avait jamais réellement su dans quelles conditions il en était arrivé à se briser une bonne partie de ses vertèbres.

Il avait mené des recherches en parallèle avec l'inspecteur Fusco. Il avait découvert un autre alias de son patron : Harold Wren. Il s'était fait la réflexion qu'il utilisait toujours le même prénom. Il avait découvert un lien étroit entre lui et un autre milliardaire décédé il y a quelques années dans un attentat : Nathan Ingram. Il avait à ce moment là, eu le sentiment que Finch était présent ce jour là, qu'il avait assisté à la mort de Nathan. Finch, malgré son apparence froide, laissait apparaître des indices évidents. John voyait qu'il avait souffert par le passé d'un manque cruel de confiance, à sa méfiance évidente à chaque fois qu'il osait lui poser une question un peu trop intime, sa gêne et son besoin de s'éloigner lorsqu'il se trouvait trop près de lui.

Ces derniers temps, Finch s'était brutalement rapproché de lui, laissant apparaître son inquiétude. Entre ces histoires de banque, de prison où Carter l'avait interrogé pendant de longues heures suite à son arrestation, d'enlèvement par Kara, son ancienne coéquipière, son duo forcé avec Mark Snow et cette bombe. Ce gilet d'explosif qu'il avait sur lui, que Kara avait activé. Parce qu'elle voulait le tuer. Parce qu'elle voulait lui faire regretter ce qui s'était passé quelques années plus tôt lorsque la CIA avait décidé de les tuer à Ordos. Pour sa trahison. Il avait été habile et avait réussi à envoyer un message codé à son patron. Finch l'avait très bien comprit, sûrement avec l'aide de Carter et de Fusco. S'il avait réussi à éloigner Carter et Fusco, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, il n'avait pas réussi à faire partir l'homme qui l'avait embauché deux ans plus tôt.

Devant la détermination de Finch et son besoin de le sauver, il lui avait laissé une chance. Rectification. Il s'était laissé une chance. Parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup Finch. Il était son sauveur, l'homme qui avait apprit à ne pas se fier aux premières impressions, à ne pas se fier à son dossier militaire pas très accrocheur. Une autre personne ayant lu son dossier, l'aurait dévisagé comme un monstre, comme un meurtrier, mais Finch n'avait jamais eu ce regard. Il n'avait même pas eu de la pitié pour lui. Au contraire, Finch éprouvait la même chose que lui et le comprenait. Et c'est ce trait de caractère qui l'avait poussé à en apprendre plus sur Finch, qui l'avait poussé à le comprendre, à lui faire plaisir. Il avait même développé des taquineries envers lui. Parce que parfois, lorsque l'ambiance était trop lourde ou qu'une mission leur pesait sur les épaules, il voulait pouvoir détendre son patron.

Toutes ces marques d'affections étaient comme un remerciement. Reese le remerciait tous les jours, secrètement de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Mais il n'avait jamais pu lui rendre service. Il n'avait que très peu passé de temps avec lui en dehors du boulot. Il ne savait même pas si l'informaticien avait une vie en dehors de ses codages, de ses mises à jour et de son obsession pour la nouvelle technologie. Ce dont il était certain, c'est que Finch n'avait personne dans sa vie, hormis lui. Finch était un solitaire. Alors, Reese avait décidé de changer un peu ses habitudes. Il s'était renseigné auprès de Megan concernant l'état physique de Finch pour ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Puis il s'était rendu dans un garage et avait longuement vérifié les motos. Il avait finit par trouver celle qui serait la mieux adaptée pour son partenaire et il l'avait acheté. Puis il avait fait des recherches, sans rien demander à Finch, sur un endroit discret, en dehors de l'agitation de New York. Il avait l'intention de lui apprendre à piloter et pour cela, il souhaitait un cadre agréable et un endroit isolé. Il avait trouvé son bonheur puis avait appelé le propriétaire des lieux. Par surprise, l'homme propriétaire lui avait proposé de visiter les lieux et de l'acheter dans l'état. Lors d'un jour sans mission, Reese s'y était rendu et avait été conquis malgré que ce fût à l'abandon depuis des années. Il avait signé les papiers et obtenu les clés dans la foulée. Alors il avait prit sa moto et parcouru l'endroit.

Il en était revenu satisfait. En cours de chemin Finch l'avait appelé pour une nouvelle mission et il s'était empressé de le rejoindre. Son sourire n'avait pas échappé à l'informaticien, qui titillé, avait tenté d'en savoir plus. Reese lui avait sourit mais n'avait rien dit. Devant ce comportement malicieux de l'agent, Finch avait préféré de ne pas aller plus loin, sentant les taquineries venir et avait donné les détails sur le nouveau numéro. Cette mission avait duré deux jours et Lionel s'était chargé de récupérer l'homme avec Carter et de l'arrêter pour tentative de meurtre. Etrangement, la machine ne se manifesta pas de nouveau et John décida de sauter sur l'occasion pendant cette belle matinée du mois de mai.

- _La machine n'a rien à nous donner ?_

 _-Non Mr Reese. Vous pouvez prendre votre journée._

 _-Perspective intéressante. Et si je vous proposais de la passer avec moi ?_

Les mains de Finch se figèrent au dessus du clavier. D'un geste mécanique, il leva les yeux vers son agent tout en pivotant son siège, surprit.

- _Est-ce une façon détournée de vouloir en apprendre sur moi ?_ Demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

- _Du tout. Je m'inquiète seulement. Vous passez_ _tout votre_ _temps derrière vos écrans Finch._

 _-Mr Reese, vous savez que je suis un visiteur régulier pour les musées._

 _-Vous êtes tout de même enfermé._ Remarqua John. _Faites-moi confiance._

Finch regarda son agent, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non.

- _Vous n'avez pas confiance ?_

 _-Vous savez comment je suis Mr Reese._

 _-Et je sais comment vous convaincre._

Finch pinça les lèvres discrètement.

- _Venez Harold, je sais que vous allez apprécier._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?_

 _-Parce_ _qu'un_ _jour vous avez émit un souhait ?_

 _-Un souhait ?_ Questionna Harold, étonné.

Reese vit la mine froncée de Finch, typique de lui lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il pouvait entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche frénétiquement. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se décider, Reese s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Finch reprit la parole.

- _Je ne vois pas quel souhait j'ai bien pu faire._

 _-Pour vous en souvenir, vous n'avez qu'une solution Finch._

John esquissa un sourire charmeur. Finch secoua la tête.

- _Combien de temps devrons-nous nous absenter ?_

 _-Je dirais toute la journée._

Finch allait répliquer lorsque John le devança.

- _Non Harold, la machine nous laissera tranquille, j'en suis convaincu._ Puis il se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Finch se cala contre le dossier du siège, soudainement troublé par la proximité avec John. _Depuis combien de temps n'avez-_ _vous pas vraiment_ _pris le grand air ?_

 _-Je ne fais guère attention à ce détail Mr Reese._

 _-Vous devriez. Le soleil, l'air frais vous feraient du bien. Et cela ne fatiguera pas vos yeux._

Finch déglutit.

- _Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Je vois._

Reese se redressa et recula pour laisser l'espace à son patron, encore perturbé par son invasion.

- _Donnez-moi cinq minutes, et je vous suis._

Intérieurement, John sentit une joie immense l'envahir. Ainsi Finch avait accepté sans trop de mal, de passer la journée avec lui. Il était satisfait d'avoir réussi à le convaincre, à sa manière. Finch ne l'avait pas encore interrogé sur le lieu, ni sur ce souhait, mais il sentait que cela ne tarderait pas à venir. Finch éteignit son système, se leva et prit son manteau sur son bras, estimant qu'il faisait déjà doux dehors.

- _Vous êtes prêt ?_

 _-Oui._ Répondit Finch après un moment, pas rassuré.

- _Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas._ Se moqua John.

- _Je demande à voir Mr Reese._

Reese gloussa puis descendit les escaliers, après avoir ordonné à Bear de rester bien sage, se rendant au parking. Finch le suivit docilement et prit place sur le siège passager après avoir déposé son blouson à l'arrière. Reese se plaça derrière le volant.

- _Où comptez-vous aller ?_

 _-Vous verrez._

 _-Vous refusez de me le dire ?_

 _-Non. Je préserve seulement votre souhait jusqu'au bout._

 _-Je vois, cela vous amuse de me faire deviner ?_

John se mit à rire doucement. Finch se surprit à penser qu'il aimait voir son agent aussi détendu et jugea qu'il devait finalement lui faire confiance et le laisser faire. Il repensa à la situation il y a quelques secondes, Lorsque John avait osé envahir son espace personnel. Il s'était senti un peu mal à l'aise mais c'était différent. Si une autre personne avait osé ce genre de geste, il aurait reculé son fauteuil et ordonné à l'autre de s'écarter. Il ne l'avait pas fait avec John pour plusieurs raisons : il savait que c'était la tactique de John pour tenter de convaincre quelqu'un de réticent comme lui, il savait que John aimait le troubler, que John ne lui ferait jamais de mal quoi qu'il arrive. Il le laissait faire, parce qu'il adorait le voir prendre des initiatives, qui parfois le surprenait ou le faisait réagir. Il aimait voir la bonne humeur de John, c'était son cadeau. La preuve qu'il avait eue raison d'aller le voir il y a deux ans, d'aller lui parler, d'aller lui proposer un but, une nouvelle vie. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Reese sourire ou s'amuser avec lui, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il savait que John était reconnaissant envers lui et que c'était sa façon de le montrer.

Depuis quelques temps, l'informaticien avait découvert un secret. Il avait comprit qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour son agent. Plus précisément cela avait commencé à lui sauter aux yeux lorsqu'il avait été boire une « bière » avec Reese, suite à son enlèvement. Il se souvenait de cette soirée. Si elle avait commencé dans le grand silence, progressivement John avait su le détendre et le faire parler. Finch avait fini par narrer ce qui s'était passé avec Root et son chantage, la raison de ses actes et le moment où elle l'avait sauvé alors qu'il allait se faire tuer. Reese l'avait écouté d'une oreille attentive, un regard doux posé sur lui, qui ne reflétait ni pitié, ni tristesse, mais plutôt de la compassion. L'agent avait ensuite parlé de lui, de quelques expériences traumatisantes. Finch avait été surpris de son initiative mais ravi de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec lui. John lui avait donné quelques conseils pour ne pas se focaliser sur cet évènement traumatisant et Harold avait acquiescé, mémorisant ses recommandations. La soirée s'était terminée dans une ambiance détendue et ils n'avaient quitté le bar que vers deux heures du matin. S'ils avaient bu, ils ne s'étaient pas saoulés pour autant. Si Reese ne montrait aucun signe, Finch lui résistait moins face aux effets de l'alcool et il avait préféré retourner à la bibliothèque pour la nuit. John l'avait raccompagné et s'était assuré qu'il était bien installé, sous les yeux du malinois, chargé de le surveiller. Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé avec la bouche sèche et avait froncé les sourcils en voyant la petite bouteille d'eau sur la table de nuit et un petit mot en dessous :

 _« Vous allez en avoir besoin après ces deux verres de Whisky »_

Il avait sourit et bu un bon coup avant de se lever et de prendre une douche rapide, pour attaquer la nouvelle journée. Reese était apparu une heure plus tard, armé de beignets et de deux gobelets. L'ex-militaire lui avait simplement demandé s'il avait bien dormi puis tout était revenu à la normale. Il revint à la réalité en entendant la voix de son agent :

- _Tout va bien Finch ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Vous semblez distrait._

 _-Je réfléchissais encore à ce fameux souhait._

Reese sourit. Ils quittèrent le centre de la ville, ce qui étonna l'informaticien. Progressivement, il vit la végétation apparaître et les immeubles disparaître pour laisser place à des maisons de campagne et quelques fermes ou usines agricoles. Après une heure de route, ils approchaient de leur destination finale. Reese s'engagea dans un chemin usé et très peu fréquenté puis s'arrêta devant une grille au bout de quelques mètres. Reese quitta le véhicule le temps de retirer le cadenas et de pousser la grille puis remonta. Finch tentait vainement de lire le panneau, illisible après tant d'années au soleil. John continua sur quelques mètres et se retrouva sur une nouvelle route, roulant au milieu, ce qui fit bondir Finch.

- _Mais que faites-vous John ?_

 _-Ne craignez rien, il n'y a que nous sur cette route._

 _-Comment est-ce possible ?_

Mais Finch eut rapidement sa réponse. Il remarqua que dans les virages, les extrémités de la route étaient recouvertes d'une vulgaire bande avec des couleurs rouges et blanches alternées. Puis en regardant mieux, il vit des pneus à l'abandon puis d'autres empilés comme pour protéger les petits murets, devant le grillage qui s'élevait jusqu'à au moins 3 mètres. John bifurqua doucement et s'arrêta devant un stand. Finch sortit du véhicule, regarda le bâtiment, puis à nouveau la chaussée.

- _Mr Reese, je ne suis pas adepte de courses automobiles._

- _Nous ne venons pas ici pour faire la course Finch._

 _-Alors quelle est la raison de notre présence ?_

John lui fit signe de le suivre. Harold le suivit alors que Reese se dirigeait devant un des garages attenant au bâtiment central. Reese souleva la porte et Finch se figea en voyant ce qu'il contenait : deux motos. Il reconnu immédiatement celle de Reese mais l'autre semblait nouvelle. Comme attiré, il s'avança vers la belle mécanique et sentit l'odeur du neuf. Il toucha la selle de cuir, toute douce sous ses doigts.

- _Je me souviens._ Murmura-t-il.

- _Nous sommes là pour vous Finch._ Annonça Reese en se mettant de l'autre côté de la cylindrée, faisant face à Finch. _Harold, voulez-vous apprendre à conduire ?_

 _-Je pense que vous connaissez la réponse ?_ Tenta-t-il, avec un léger sourire timide.

- _Oui je la connais mais je veux vous l'entendre dire._

 _-Oui, je le veux Mr Reese._

 _-Bien. Vous devez vous équiper un peu avant._

Finch frémit. John se dirigea vers un petit casier et l'ouvrit. Il prit un manteau de cuir noir, renforcé sur certaines parties, en particulier dans le dos et le tendit à son partenaire. Finch détailla le vêtement, un peu inquiet mais retira sa veste, tout en laissant sa cravate et son gilet de costume et l'enfila par-dessus. Il ne fut même pas étonné que cela lui aille comme un gant. Reese revêtit le sien et chaussa des chaussures adaptées.

- _Il y a une paire pour vous mais si vous ne voulez pas, je ne vous obligerai pas._ Dit-il.

- _Cela conviendra._

Une fois équipé, Reese proposa à son partenaire quelques cours de base, autant pour maitriser l'appareil que pour la sécurité. S'installant devant le petit tableau blanc entreposé dans le local, Reese prit le feutre et dessina quelques situations. Finch l'écouta attentivement, comme un bon élève, agréablement surprit de voir que son agent était capable d'être pédagogue. Un instant, il songea qu'il aurait pu être professeur ou un moniteur de conduite. Puis ils passèrent sur la moto. Avant de monter dessus, Reese lui demanda de montrer certains détails : comment accélérer, comment freiner, comment bien s'asseoir dessus, ou caler ses pieds et la signification de certains voyants sur le minuscule tableau de bord. Finch se révéla très doué et Reese décida dans un premier temps de conduire alors qu'il serait passager, pour lui permettre de prendre conscience de certaines choses. Finch proposa de mettre les oreillettes pour faciliter l'échange avant de mettre les casques et Reese approuva. Finch fit glisser son casque et le mit bien afin que cela ne lui cause pas de douleur à la nuque. Reese grimpa sur la nouvelle moto et retira la béquille, après avoir démarré la mécanique. Finch se mordit la lèvre derrière le casque en voyant la hauteur du siège passager et en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de prise pour se tenir.

- _Accrochez-vous à mon bras si vous avez besoin Finch._

Finch resta un instant interdit mais ne voyant pas d'autre solution, se résolu à poser une main sur l'avant bras de Reese. Avec l'autre main derrière la cuisse de sa jambe blessée, il inspira et la souleva. Il s'assit derrière John et sentit ses joues chauffer. Il était si proche de l'agent. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, ce parfum d'eau de toilette si caractéristique. Puis ses cuisses étaient collées contre celles de Reese, ce qui le troubla.

- _Finch, posez vos mains sur moi pour vous tenir._

Mal à l'aise, Finch posa ses mains sur les côtés de Reese. John soupira, prit les mains de son patron et lui montra comment bien se tenir. Finch glapit sous le geste.

- _Tout va bien ?_ Demanda Reese, soucieux.

- _Je … Ca ira mieux après._ Répondit Finch.

- _Vous êtes prêt à écouter_ _et à prendre_ _une première vraie leçon ?_

 _-Je suis toute ouïe Mr Reese._

Reese roula à une vitesse relativement faible afin de montrer à son patron quelques gestes et comment procéder pour tourner en toute sécurité. Après quelques manipulations, au milieu des diverses préconisations et règles de sécurité, ce fut au tour de Finch de conduire, avec toutefois John derrière lui.

- _Tournez la poignée doucement._

Finch tourna malheureusement un peu trop brusquement et fut surprit. La moto se souleva mais Reese, ayant anticipé, s'était levé, agrippant son patron au moment où la cylindrée partait devant eux et retombait dans un fracas.

- _J'avais dis doucement Finch._

 _-Je … je… je…_ Balbutia-t-il. _Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que …_

 _-C'est sensible une moto._

 _-Hum. Voulez-vous bien me lâcher ?_

Reese remarqua alors qu'il tenait toujours son patron contre lui et desserra son étreinte.

- _Vous ne vous êtes pas fait de mal ?_

 _-Non. En revanche, je pense que la moto a souffert._

Reese alla vérifier et la releva.

- _Elle n'a rien, la peinture n'est même pas abimée. Elle est solide._

 _-Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas la casser aujourd'hui._

 _-Voire jamais ?_ Rajouta John.

 _-En effet._

John ramena la moto et Finch reprit place. Reese posa ses mains sur les siennes pour le guider et lui montrer la délicatesse du geste à effectuer. Tout doucement la cylindrée roula. Finch se mordit les lèvres. Ce contact très intime des mains ne le laissait pas de marbre. Heureusement que John ne le voyait pas rougir. Il se fit violence pour apprécier ce contact si inattendu et suivre les conseils de son agent. Il effectua quelques manipulations simples sur le parking à côté de la piste.

- _Vous vous débrouillez bien._ Remarqua Reese.

- _Vous savez expliquer_ _comme il faut_ _Mr Reese, je ne fais que reproduire ce que vous me dites._

 _-Je dirais que vous êtes un élève très appliqué._

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- _Merci._ Bredouilla Finch.

Reese descendit et tendit une main à Finch pour l'aider.

- _Ca ira Mr Reese._ Il refusa son aide et descendit seul. Il n'avait pas envie de se trahir de nouveau !

- _Vous avez faim ?_

 _-Vous avez prévu quelque chose ?_

Finch dénoua l'attache de son casque, le retira et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les redresser. John haussa un sourcil devant la rougeur de ses joues mais ne dit rien à ce propos, se disant qu'il devait avoir eu chaud à porter le casque.

- _Oui. Pour une fois, j'ai été prévoyant._ Se moqua John, joyeux.

Finch le regarda partir vers sa voiture, tout heureux. Il songea que cette plénitude était très rare chez John. Il n'avait que rarement l'occasion de le voir aussi épanoui et se dit qu'il devait en profiter. Pour partager un bon moment avec lui. Ce qui était déjà le cas si on y réfléchissait bien. John revint avec une glacière.

- _On s'installe à l'espace pique-nique ?_

 _-Volontiers._

Ils se rendirent sur le côté du bâtiment central et John prit la seule table qui était encore en état parmi la dizaine sur place. Ils s'installèrent et John déballa le contenu de la caisse. Finch observa le plat qu'il lui glissa sous le nez et l'ouvrit. Une salade de riz, accompagnée de thon, tomates, salade et quelques morceaux de cœurs de palmiers, le tout soigneusement assaisonné. Etonné, il releva la tête vers son agent, pour croiser son doux sourire et son regard pétillant.

- _Vous avez cuisiné ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Je ne vous savais pas … adepte de cuisine Mr Reese._

 _-C'est mon passe –temps quand j'ai un peu de temps._ Admit-il, invitant son patron à commencer à manger.

Finch prit sa fourchette et gouta. Il resta quelques longues minutes à mastiquer.

- _C'est …_ _succulent._

 _-Merci Harold._

Les plats furent rapidement terminés. Finch se mit à observer la façade du bâtiment central, plongé dans ses pensées. John remarqua son mutisme.

- _A quoi pensez-vous Finch ?_

 _-Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ?_

 _-Avec de bonnes recherches. Il faut croire que vos petites manies déteignent sur moi._

 _-Voyons Mr Reese…_

- _Ne dites pas le contraire._ Gloussa John.

Finch pencha la tête sur le côté, sérieux.

- _J'avais déjà entendu parler de cet endroit il y a quelques années. Je voulais savoir ce que c'était devenu. J'ai contacté le propriétaire des lieux et lorsqu'il a comprit que je m'y intéressais, il m'a demandé si je voulais l'acheter, à un très bon prix._

 _-Et vous connaissant, vous avez accepté ?_

 _-Exactement. Parce que je ne voulais pas que nous_ _soyons dérangés_ _._

Finch comprit le sous entendu.

- _Mr Reese, vous n'avez pas fait cela_ _seulement dans_ _le but que nous …_

 _-Si. Pour que vous soyez à l'aise._ Avoua-t-il.

Finch resta muet devant la spontanéité de sa réponse.

- _Je l'ai fais uniquement parce que vous êtes mon ami Finch._

 _-John. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Je vous comprends._ Il but une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille. _Je vous considère comme un ami_ _moi aussi_ _Mr Reese._

Cette révélation réchauffa le cœur de l'agent, qui se détendit après ce moment délicat.

- _Vous comptez rénover ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Il le faudra. J'ai déjà mis quelques plaques de bois aux fenêtres_ _manquantes._

 _-Le propriétaire vous a dit tout ce qui était à refaire ?_

 _-Oui, il a été honnête. De toute manière, seuls les murs sont en état. Rien n'est utile et rien ne fonctionne._

 _\- Vous allez tout refaire ?_

 _-Oui. Je pensais venir un peu ici de temps en temps, pour me détendre aussi._

 _-Vous aimez le bricolage ?_

 _-Oui. Il faut être polyvalent. Tout est à refaire. L'électricité, le sol, les plafonds, les sanitaires, la peinture…_

 _-Je vois. Ce sont des travaux de gros œuvres._

 _-Mais cela ne me fait pas peur._ Sourit Reese.

- _Vous vous lancez le défi ?_

 _-Voilà._ Approuva-t-il.

- _Cela pourrait vous paraître surprenant mais, pourrais-je contribuer à votre projet ?_

 _-Finch, je n'ai pas besoin que vous engagiez une équipe pour faire les travaux !_

 _-Qui a dit que je voulais engager des professionnels ?_

John ancra son regard dans le sien, soudain surprit.

- _Vous voulez dire vous-même ?_

 _-Pourquoi pas ?_

 _-Finch, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable !_ S'offusqua John, inquiet pour lui.

- _Et pourquoi ?_

John s'apprêtait à répliquer mais préféra se taire. S'il disait de vive voix ce qu'il pensait, il risquait de blesser Finch en faisant allusion à ses soucis quotidiens. Il préféra baisser la tête, regarder ses pieds, ses mains jointes nerveusement. Finch fronça les sourcils.

- _John ?_

Aucune réponse.

- _N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez dit ce matin que je ne prenais pas assez l'air ? Que je ne sortais pas souvent et que je devrais le faire ?_

 _-Harold…_ Se mortifia John, redressant la tête.

- _Vous avez raison. Je devrais quelques fois…changer d'activité._

John comprit que cela tenait à cœur à l'informaticien.

- _Harold j'accepte que vous_ _m'aidiez mais_ _…_

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Ménagez-vous, je ne voudrais pas que …_

 _-Mr Reese._ Coupa brutalement l'informaticien. Reese ravala sa salive. Finch soupira et ferma les yeux un bref instant avant de reprendre. _Je sais que j'ai quelques … soucis. Mais je connais mes limites. Je n'ai jamais dit que je porterai du sable, des plaques de Placoplatre, ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne ferais que ce que je suis_ _en mesure de_ _faire._

 _-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous…._

 _-Ce n'est rien. Vous cherchez à me protéger je suppose ?_

 _-C'est plus fort que moi._ Murmura John.

- _Je me demande de quoi vous aurez l'air dans un costume de travail._ Ajouta Finch, sur une pointe d'humour.

- _La qualité ne sera pas aussi bonne_ _que celle de_ _mes costumes !_

Finch rit doucement. Reese réalisa qu'il avait cherché à désamorcer la situation et lui en fut reconnaissant. Ils mangèrent quelques fruits en guise de dessert. Reese rangea le matériel ensuite, enveloppant les couverts dans un torchon et Finch fit quelques étirements, face au vent, les yeux clos, avec un petit sourire timide. Le plus âgé rouvrit les yeux en entendant les doux sons de la nature : le froissement des feuilles, le bruit de la mer au loin, et les quelques chants des oiseaux.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oui John ?_

 _-Vous êtes prêt pour poursuivre ?_

 _-Toujours._

Ils se rapprochèrent des motos et Reese démarra la neuve.

- _Vous allez vous_ _débrouiller,_ _je ne serais pas loin Finch. Si vous avez un souci vous pouvez me le dire._

 _-J'y penserai._ Marmonna-t-il.

Il monta sur la moto après avoir remit son casque. Reese donna un coup pour démonter la béquille. Finch testa l'équilibre et se rendit compte pour la première fois que la moto était lourde. Il commença à s'inquiéter.

- _Vous allez démarrer doucement. Souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dis._

Finch récita mentalement les conseils de son agent mais il semblait tétanisé.

- _Finch ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Je ne … me sens pas prêt._

 _-Oh Finch. Si je vous dis que vous l'êtes ?_

 _-Cela ne changera rien._

 _-Vous avez peur de la chute ?_

Finch se tût. Reese le prit pour une réponse positive.

- _Plus vous allez pensez que vous allez chuter, plus ça va arriver. Pensez que vous conduisez autre chose._

 _-Qu'est ce qui peut bien avoir deux roues ?_

 _-Un vélo._

 _-Mais cela n'a pas de moteur._ Jugea Finch.

Reese fit mine de réfléchir.

- _Mais ils ont un point commun._

 _-Lequel ?_ Demanda Finch, méfiant.

- _Pour l'apprentissage, on peut y mettre des petites roues !_

Finch écarquilla violemment les yeux.

- _N'y pensez pas une seule seconde Mr Reese !_ Gronda Finch, faisant mine d'être vexé.

John rit joyeusement. Finch se mordit la lèvre, conscient que son agent l'avait taquiné une fois de plus.

- _Repensez à ce que vous avez ressenti la première fois que vous avez fait de la moto._ Dit Reese, une fois calmé.

Finch tenta de se remémorer ses premières sensations. Cette première fois lorsqu'il était monté à l'arrière alors que le fiancé de leur numéro conduisait pour échapper aux furieux coups de feu des agents de sécurité.

- _Très bien, je vais essayer._ S'encouragea-t-il.

Finch posa les mains sur les poignées et tourna doucement celle pour accélérer. Reese suivit le chemin à ses côtés en marchant plus rapidement, pour veiller à ce qu'il reste droit et qu'il ne perde pas l'équilibre. Finch alla doucement puis fit la première manœuvre : tourner pour faire demi-tour. Il se retrouva un peu déséquilibré, l'obligeant à poser les pieds au sol mais Reese l'aida aussitôt, ayant anticipé.

- _C'est normal la première fois. Ca viendra._ Rassura John. _Recommencez._

Finch recommença plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à maitriser le geste à une vitesse faible, John toujours à ses côtés, prêt à intervenir. L'informaticien était plutôt rassuré par la présence de son ami, mais il trouvait qu'il se fatiguait à le suivre comme il le faisait. Si John avait son endurance issue de son expérience de militaire, il n'en était pas moins un humain comme tout le monde, possédant des limites.

- _Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être à côté John._

 _-Ca ira ?_

 _-Oui. Je vais continuer_ _précautionneusement._

John ralentit et laissa l'espace à Finch. Harold continua à manœuvrer pour se familiariser avec l'engin puissant. Puis suivant les directives de Reese, il mit un peu plus de vitesse lors des déplacements en ligne droite. Reese l'encouragea et le félicita pour ses progrès fulgurants. Au bout d'une bonne heure, Finch ralentit et s'arrêta. John, étonné, se rapprocha de lui.

- _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _-Cela n'a rien de … grisant mais je suppose que c'est à cause de la vitesse._

 _-On y viendra. Il faut déjà maitriser les bases et la moto._

- _Je n'en doute pas une seconde._

Finch retira son casque et Reese remarqua la tension chez lui.

- _Tout va bien ?_

Finch arrêta le moteur et chercha à descendre. Reese l'aida en maintenant l'engin et le plaça sur sa béquille.

- _Je me sens… barbouillé._

 _-Vous avez mal digéré ?_

 _-Non je ne pense pas._

 _-Les vibrations peut-être ?_

 _-C'est possible étant donné que je ne suis pas habitué._

 _-Et ça fait longtemps que vous conduisez aussi._ Nota John.

Finch ravala sa salive et grimaça.

- _Pouvons-nous en rester là pour aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Il n'y a pas de souci Finch. Allez vous asseoir un peu, je range les motos et le matériel._

Finch alla s'asseoir sur le banc de la table de pique-nique, espérant que ce désagrément passe. Il regarda John ranger. Il ouvrit son blouson de cuir et le retira, ayant un peu chaud. Reese vint le chercher et lui redonna sa veste, qu'il enfila aussitôt. Il toussa légèrement au moment où Reese revenait vers lui pour partir.

- _Doucement Finch._

Harold se calma en reprenant sa respiration doucement.

- _Tenez._

Finch accepta la bouteille d'eau et but.

- _Vous semblez fatigué._

 _-C'est le grand air Mr Reese._

Finch se leva et se dirigea vers la voiture. Il toussa de nouveau en chemin, ce qui inquiéta John.

- _Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?_

 _-Ca va passer._

 _-Vous n'avez pas_ _de nausées_ _?_

 _-Non. Peut-on renter ?_

 _-Oui, bien sûr._

Ils reprirent la route en direction de New York. Le trajet fut silencieux. L'ambiance semblait lourde. John veillait sur son patron, en jetant un petit coup d'œil discret de temps à autre. Finch quant à lui, se concentrait sur le paysage, quelques fois il fermait les yeux et calait sa tête contre le siège. Arrivés à la bibliothèque, Finch alla s'isoler dans la salle d'eau. John fit mine de consulter les livres sur le chariot et en prit un au hasard, s'installant à sa place habituelle. Après tout il n'était que 17 heures et il considérait que la journée n'était pas terminée. Finch revint s'asseoir devant ses moniteurs, sous l'œil critique de John. L'informaticien vérifia son système mais se sentait vaguement épié. Il se mit sur le côté et lança un regard en direction de son agent.

- _Je sais que vous ne lisez pas Mr Reese._

 _-Grillé._

 _-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me surveiller._

Reese fit une moue vexée.

- _Ca va mieux Mr Reese, c'est passé._ Le rassura-t-il. Au vu du sourire que John afficha, Finch se dit qu'il avait bien fait. Il reprit son codage, tandis que John se levait et sifflait Bear pour l'emmener en promenade. Le malinois jappa et trotta joyeusement vers la sortie, Reese le suivant. Une fois seul, Finch se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, soupirant. Bien sûr qu'il allait mieux, il s'était rafraîchit. Il bougea doucement sa nuque pour chasser le début des raideurs, dont le port du casque était à l'origine. Mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de suivre John pour cette journée de leçons. Il avait été agréablement surprit par l'attention et le côté professionnel de John. Plus il passait du temps avec lui, plus il découvrait l'homme sensible qu'il était, il découvrait derrière cette façade d'ex-agent de la CIA un homme qui éprouvait des sentiments, qui voulait partager avec son entourage, qui voulait faire plaisir aux amis, qui voulait prendre du bon temps. Si Reese devenait de plus en plus taquin, Finch comprenait que c'était sa nature d'adolescent qui reprenait le dessus. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une véritable enfance calme et donc John se rattrapait à présent.

Il espéra secrètement qu'ils reprendraient les cours rapidement ou commenceraient les travaux de rénovations, ensemble. Il se remémora ce moment où il avait fait sa proposition, qui l'avait d'ailleurs lui-même surprit. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose, mais son cœur avait voulu s'exprimer d'une manière dissimulée : il voulait passer plus de temps avec son agent, profiter de sa présence et de sa chaleur humaine si réconfortante.

Reese revint deux petites heures plus tard et il retrouva l'informaticien devant son clavier, l'air concentré. Il annonça le dîner et ils mangèrent. Tout les deux espéraient pouvoir aller plus loin, mais sans se l'avouer devant l'autre…

 _A suivre..._


	2. Partage

**Deuxième chapitre ce soir ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop chaud (ou que vous n'avez pas les pieds dans l'eau non plus ...)**

 **Remerciements à : Jade181184 (Voilà la suite !) , Isatis2013 (Le jour de congé arrive... même peut être plus ? :p) et Paige0703 ( Nous aimons tous un Reese attentionné hihi. Prête à voir des rapprochements ?)**

 **Bonne lecture et encore merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Partage**

Deux jours après cette journée, une nouvelle mission tomba et s'annonça bien plus longue. John s'était éloigné de son patron pour les besoins de la mission, dormant sur place à une centaine de kilomètres. Heureusement Finch pouvait veiller à distance grâce aux très nombreuses caméras en ville et avec le portable de John puis celui du numéro, il pouvait suivre sans peine les déplacements. Mais échanger derrière un appareil était différent. Il aurait préféré avoir son agent à ses côtés, sentir son odeur, se sentir en sécurité, le voir réfléchir, le voir sourire, entendre ses taquineries. Et surtout s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Le hasard avait fait qu'à la fin de la mission, le numéro s'était déplacé et s'était rapproché de l'animation centrale de la ville de New-York. Pour un rendez-vous d'affaires important en début d'après midi. Reese l'avait suivi à la trace et avait assisté à la réunion en se faisant passer pour un agent de sécurité qui gardait la salle. Rapidement, l'échange entre le numéro et le patron de la grande société informatique avait dégénéré. Reese avait dû réagir au quart de tour en voyant le patron sortir un couteau de sa poche. En deux-trois mouvements, il avait maîtrisé le patron qui s'était retrouvé assommé. Dans le feu de l'action, le numéro avait sorti un très petit revolver. Que John n'avait pas vu. Finch n'avait pas même pas trouvé la trace de l'achat de cette arme. L'informaticien avait bondit de son siège en voyant l'homme armé, qui pointait son arme sur son agent.

- _John il est armé !_

Comprenant la menace et avertit par son instinct, il se roula sur le côté alors que le tir partait. Le patron hurla de douleur, réveillé par le coup qui l'atteignit à l'épaule. John se releva d'un mouvement souple, tout en s'emparant de son revolver planqué dans son dos et évita de justesse une deuxième balle. Il visa les genoux et le numéro tomba aussitôt dans un cri strident. John se retourna et observa la deuxième balle qui s'était logée dans le mur, soufflant d'un coup pour chasser la tension.

- _C'est bon Finch. Vous pouvez appeler Lionel._

 _-Vous n'avez pas été touché ?_

 _-Non, par chance._

Fusco arriva dix minutes après avec trois policiers.

- _Eh ben, deux pour le prix d'un !_

 _-Désolé Lionel._

 _-Pas grave_ _, ça fera_ _monter mes statistiques ! Même si je n'aime pas la paperasse !_

 _-Finch t'enverra le dossier sur lui._ Désigna Reese. _Mais pour le patron, je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est emporté d'un coup._

 _-Il paraît qu'il a mauvaise réputation._ Remarqua Lionel. _Il a un sacré dossier chez nous !_

 _-Je confirme._ Fit Finch dans l'oreillette de John.

- _Ce gars va prendre cher. On attendait justement de quoi le boucler !_

 _-Ca te fera des vacances s'il est derrière les barreaux ?_

 _-Et pas qu'un peu mon pote !_ Fit Lionel. _Bon je les embarque !_

John sourit et le laissa faire son travail. Il décida d'aller directement à la bibliothèque, voir son patron après ces cinq jours éloignés de lui. Cinq jours de torture, où il n'avait pas pu lui apporter son thé et les quelques viennoiseries le matin, où il n'avait pas pu le voir, le taquiner, le frôler un peu, sentir l'odeur de son eau de toilette. Il gravit les marches et pu enfin le voir. Finch se leva en le voyant apparaître et John remarqua son petit sourire au coin des lèvres, qui ne dura pas longtemps.

- _Mr Reese._

 _-Bonjour Finch, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?_

Finch pencha la tête sur le côté.

- _Disons que j'ai passé cinq journées à être épargné par vos taquineries constantes._

John gloussa devant cette pirouette et se rapprocha de lui.

- _Et vos réflexions intelligentes m'ont manqué._

Finch resta pétrifié devant l'annonce de son agent.

- _Eh bien, j'espère que … je vais remédier à ce manque._ Répondit Finch, reprenant ses esprits.

John sourit.

- _La machine ne va pas me donner une nouvelle mission de sitôt ?_

 _-Elle ne se manifeste pas pour le moment._

 _-C'est bien._

 _-Vous avez besoin de repos ?_

 _-Non, je suis en forme Harold. Je pensais à autre chose !_

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Vous venez de passer cinq jours devant vos écrans, il est temps de sortir !_

Finch ne put retenir un sourire sincère.

- _Vous voulez enfiler le rôle de moniteur ?_

 _-Vous avez tout compris. Enfin il faudra d'abord que_ _je vérifie_ _quelque_ _chose sur place._

John se délaissa de sa tenue et s'habilla plus léger en enfilant un jean bleu foncé, une chemise grise et son manteau de cuir. Finch loucha sur sa tenue mais n'en tint pas compte. Il le suivit, cette fois-ci Bear fut du voyage. Ils arrivèrent sur place en une heure. Bear se lança sur ce nouveau terrain, reniflant. John et Harold sortirent du véhicule. Le regard de Finch fut attiré par la grande palette recouverte d'une bâche bleue. John s'avança vers elle et défit les sangles qui retenaient la bâche. Il y avait une bonne partie des matériaux et du matériel nécessaires pour les travaux.

- _Vous vous êtes fait livrer ?_

 _-Oui, la veille de la mission. J'ai reçu une dizaine_ _de palettes_ _mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de trier et de ranger celle-ci._

Finch observa le contenu : des sacs de ciments, de sable, de cailloux, une bétonnière dans son carton, deux pelles.

- _Je vais aller chercher le chariot et ranger tout ça avant notre cours._

 _-Faites Mr Reese._

John alla chercher le chariot et stocka le tout dans un autre grand garage à côté de celui où étaient entreposées les motos. Finch, poussé par la curiosité alla voir. Il vit toute sorte de matériaux, bien rangés dans un coin : Des câbles électriques, des cartons contenant des interrupteurs, un nouveau tableau électrique, des relais, des fusibles, des prises de branchements. Puis deux brouettes, des marteaux, des mallettes contenant des tournevis de toute sorte, des tuyaux PVC, des sanitaires dans leurs cartons, du carrelage en grosse quantité et aussi du plancher. En avançant, il remarqua que son agent avait été très organisé et qu'il n'avait rien négligé, voyant les nombreuses plaques de placo, des rails métalliques, des sacs de plâtres et d'enduits. Il y avait encore beaucoup de matériels.

- _Vous pensez que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ?_ Demanda Reese alors qu'il déposait le dernier sac de ciment sur la pile.

- _Vous semblez avoir tout ce qu'il vous faut._ Approuva l'informaticien. _Vous comptez commencer quand ?_

 _-Il faudrait que la machine nous prévienne en avance, c'est possible ?_

 _-Je crains que non Mr Reese._

 _-Alors il faudra compter sur le hasard. Je pensais commencer ce week-end._

 _-C'est-à-dire dans deux jours ?_

 _-Oui, sauf si du boulot m'attends._

 _-Vous savez autant que moi que je ne commande pas la machine._

 _-Je sais, c'est aléatoire !_ S'amusa John.

John tapota son manteau de cuir, pour chasser la poussière du ciment.

- _On passe aux exercices ?_

 _-Je vous suis._

 _-N'oubliez pas de vous équiper Harold !_

Finch retira sa veste de costume, et plus surprenant, retira son gilet aussi, trouvant qu'il faisait chaud et que le cuir allait le maintenir au chaud. John sortit la moto de Finch dehors.

- _Vous vous souvenez des instructions ?_ Demanda Reese en lui tendant son casque.

- _Oui je m'en souviens. Délicatement ?_

 _-C'est cela. Je monte avec vous pour l'instant._

Finch prit le guidon et Reese se mit derrière lui, casque en place et oreillette activée. A sa grande surprise Finch démarra correctement et refit les manœuvres qu'il lui avait enseignés quelques jours plus tôt, sans souci.

- _Vous n'avez pas perdu la main._

Bear, en retrait, aboyait joyeusement. Finch s'arrêta pour laisser John descendre.

- _Maintenant que vous maitrisez, je vais rouler à vos côtés._

 _-D'accord John._

Reese démarra sa moto directement dans le garage et fut à côté de Finch en quelques secondes.

- _Nous allons faire un premier tour de la piste, doucement pour que vous puissez vous familiariser avec les lieux._

Finch acquiesça.

- _Bear, tu restes ici !_

Bear jappa.

- _La piste fait exactement 5,175 kilomètres Finch._

 _-C'est beaucoup ?_

 _-Au début cela semblera long mais il faut que vous soyez prêt à négocier certains virages et des pentes aussi._

 _-Vos conseils sont les bienvenus Mr Reese._

 _-Alors allons-y._

Finch roula en premier et John se cala à son rythme, côté à côté, se plaçant sur la chaussée, quittant le parking où ils faisaient les manœuvres depuis le début.

- _Roulez aux alentours de 30km/h pour commencer Finch._

L'informaticien se cala sur cette vitesse et commença à sentir un début de plaisir. Une petite partie de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois. Il sourit et roula tranquillement. Ils prirent un premier virage faible mais plus loin un circuit en S les attendait. John prévint son partenaire et lui demanda de prendre le temps et de ne pas paniquer. Finch suivit ses conseils et réduisit la vitesse, parvenant à le prendre avant d'attaquer la pente en descente, suivi d'un Reese très attentif sur sa conduite. Ils firent encore face à certains virages, dont un qui formait un angle droit. Finch fit attention mais lorsqu'il voulu reprendre le chemin droit, sa moto vacilla légèrement mais il se reprit de justesse.

- _N'ayez pas peur Finch, continuez !_

Finch ne dit rien et continua, plus nerveux d'avoir frôlé la chute. Ils revinrent à la ligne de départ et s'arrêtèrent, posant les pieds sur le bitume, relevant le devant du casque.

- _Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?_ Questionna John.

- _C'est … à la fois dangereux et …palpitant._

 _-Vous voulez continuer ?_

 _-Oui, à la même vitesse ?_

 _-Si vous voulez_ _rester_ _à 30, vous pouvez._

Ils refirent un nouveau tour et cette fois-ci Finch n'eut aucun souci à prendre tous les virages, pour le plus grand plaisir de John qui était satisfait de ses progrès. A nouveau devant le bâtiment principal, Finch demanda à faire une pause. John cala les deux machines sur leurs béquilles.

- _Vous voulez voir l'intérieur ?_

- _Si vous voulez._

Reese guida son patron à l'intérieur du bâtiment central et le lui montra. Finch détailla les lieux, faisant une liste mentalement de tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, étonné par l'ampleur du travail nécessaire. Tous les murs s'effritaient, le carrelage était explosé à certains endroits, le vieux bar qui avait du servir dans les années 50 était dans un état lamentable, presque verdit à cause de la végétation qui avait pénétré l'intérieur. Les tables et les banquettes de cuir étaient humides, certaines rongées. Il y avait encore une vieille télé, un juxe –box, un congélateur, un petit frigo et des affiches publicitaires dont la plupart étaient rouillées. Finch jugea d'un œil critique le compteur électrique, plus du tout aux normes.

- _Je vous déconseille de le faire fonctionner._

 _-_ _Je n'en avais pas_ _l'intention Finch._

 _-Cela risquerait de vous_ _sauter au visage_ _Mr Reese._

Finch continua à explorer, évitant les mauvaises herbes au sol, les morceaux de carrelages et de plafond qui jonchaient le sol par-ci par-là.

- _Vous allez … avoir beaucoup de travail Mr Reese._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aime bien._

Finch alla voir les différentes pièces sur le côté. Il trouva une vieille salle tapissée de moquette, une table de billard au milieu, avec des boules qui avaient perdus leurs éclats scintillants. Il poursuivit et dû sortir son téléphone pour utiliser la fonction lampe. Il éclaira la pièce suivante et tomba sur du plancher et des canapés, qui devaient autrefois être luxueux, une table centrale. Une odeur de tabac moisi lui agressa le nez et il préféra ne pas rester longtemps. Il alla voir la dernière porte et trouva les sanitaires. L'humidité avait attaqué les murs, les lavabos étaient échoués au sol, une canalisation avait explosé, sans doute sous l'effet du gel. Finch manqua de sursauter en voyant une souris passer entre ses jambes. Reese qui avait suivit son patron, se moqua de lui et ils retournèrent dans la partie centrale.

- _Alors ?_

 _-Je suis estomaqué._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-_ _Par l'ampleur_ _des travaux. Il faut vraiment tout refaire Mr Reese._

John sourit.

- _Je vais tout détruire à l'intérieur._ S'amusa-t-il.

- _Apparemment cette perspective vous plaît ?_

 _-Oui._

Finch réfléchit et tourna pour regarder à nouveau la pièce.

- _Comment allez-vous évacuer les déchets ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas encore étudié la question._ Avoua John.

- _Et si je vous proposais quelque chose ?_

 _-Je vous écoute._

Finch fit face à son agent.

- _Vous pouvez louer une benne. Et aussi une petite tractopelle._

 _-C'est une idée._

 _-Je pourrais guider cette tractopelle, son utilisation est simple._

John gloussa.

- _Je vous vois_ _comme chef_ _de chantier Finch._

 _-Oh s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai pas à l'être, c'est votre projet John._

- _Mais vous comptez me donner un coup de main._

 _-Pour vous soutenir._

 _-Et pas pour vous assurer que je ne me blesse pas afin que je puisse assurer mes missions ?_ Glissa-t-il, un sourcil levé, taquin. Finch fit mine de réfléchir.

- _Non, je sais que vous ferez attention, vous n'aimez pas particulièrement la trousse de pharmacie._

 _-Mais vous aimez bien me soigner._

Finch sentit son cœur rater un battement. John avait-il lu en lui ?

- _Je vous soigne car je sais que vous_ _ne le ferez_ _pas vous-même._ Répliqua-t-il.

John marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles tandis que Finch sortait du bâtiment, ravi d'avoir su lui répondre malgré son inquiétude d'avoir été démasqué par son agent. Bear vint lui réclamer une caresse, qu'il donna pour le féliciter d'avoir attendu sagement.

- _On fait encore deux tours sans s'arrêter ?_ Demanda John.

- _Oui._

 _-Après on retournera à la bibliothèque, il est déjà 17h._

 _-Profitons que la machine soit silencieuse._ Dit Finch.

Reese se tourna vers lui, pensant avoir rêvé.

- _Ai-je bien entendu ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese. Sachez que moi aussi, j'apprécierai de pouvoir avoir du repos parfois._

Reese décela dans sa voix une certaine mélancolie, comme un regret. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Lui-même était dans le même cas. A vrai dire, tous les deux avaient le même emploi du temps et partageait quasiment tout, chacun à son propre poste attitré. Ils enfourchèrent les bolides, John donna un coup à celui de Finch pour l'aider à débloquer la béquille et ils partirent de nouveau, à la recherche de quelques petits frissons et de ce sentiment de liberté, ce besoin de sentir le vent fouetter les mains et le reste du corps. A la moitié du deuxième tour, Reese sentit que son partenaire devenait tendu. Même à distance, chacun sur une moto, il le sentait. Son sixième sens l'avertissait rapidement quand il s'agissait de son patron. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le garage où les motos étaient stockées. Ils coupèrent le contact et descendirent. John cala celle de Finch au passage. L'informaticien ôta son casque, laissant apparaître ses joues rosies.

- _Vous avez chaud ?_ Demanda Reese, récupérant son casque pour le ranger.

- _Oui. Le rembourrage tient au chaud._

Finch alla devant le petit casier et retira son blouson de cuir. Reese remarqua qu'il avait eu chaud, voyant le tissu collé à sa peau, au milieu de son dos. Mais le tissu blanc laissait apparaître autre chose. Lentement, Reese fronça les sourcils. Cette trace rouge... Il déglutit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la cicatrice de son partenaire, celle qui le faisait souffrir quotidiennement, celle qui lui pourrissait la vie, celle qu'il aurait voulu avoir à sa place. Finch enfila son gilet et sa veste. Il ferma le casier et se retourna. Il fut étonné de voir un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son agent.

- _Mr Reese ? Tout va bien ?_

 _-Oui. Oui tout va bien. J'étais seulement dans mes réflexions._

 _-Elles ne devraient pas être joyeuses au vu de votre expression._

 _-Ce n'est rien. Je vais plutôt penser à autre chose._

Finch lui fit un mince sourire avant de sortir du garage. John veilla à ce que tout soit bien rangé et ferma le garage. Il chercha ensuite son patron du regard et fut étonné de ne pas le trouver. Il remarqua cependant que Bear s'était assis sur le bitume et le surveillait lui.

- _Où-est-il Bear ?_

Bear jappa mais ne bougea pas. Reese voulu passer à côté de lui mais Bear lui barra le chemin en gémissant. Reese fronça les sourcils devant le comportement inhabituel de son chien et se tut. Il entendit la respiration de Finch et en déduisit qu'il n'était pas si loin.

- _Tu ne veux pas me laisser passer ?_ Fit-il à l'intention de Bear.

Le malinois resta sur son postérieur, le défiant de passer.

- _Bear ne fait que m'obéir._ Fit la voix de Finch.

Reese leva les mains, comme innocent. Puis il se baissa et caressa le canin qui se laissa faire. Finch finit par apparaître et Reese fronça les sourcils en voyant le col de sa chemise trempée.

- _Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous mouiller Finch ?_ Demanda-t-il, suspicieux, sa main touchant le tissu du col pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Finch eut un léger geste de recul lorsque John toucha sa chemise.

- _Je me suis seulement rafraichi. A la petite fontaine d'eau._

 _-Elle fonctionnait encore ?_

 _-Oui._

Finch le contourna et se dirigea vers la voiture de l'agent pour s'y installer. John perplexe, le suivit et fit monter Bear avant de se mettre au volant. Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence, Finch somnolant. Seuls les jappements de Bear se firent entendre. Il était presque 19 heures lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

- _Vous voulez que je ramène le dîner ?_

Finch resta silencieux.

- _Finch ?_

 _-Si vous voulez._

 _-Chinois ? Italien ? Français ?_

 _-Chinois._

 _-D'accord, je vous laisse monter avec Bear._

Finch quitta le véhicule, Bear sur ses talons et monta à l'intérieur de la bâtisse de pierre. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et cette fois-ci, il ne se mit pas devant ses écrans. Il se rendit à l'écart dans la salle de repos et s'installa sur le petit canapé, calant son dos dans un soupir. Bear vint s'installer sur son coussin à coté du canapé. Lorsque Reese signa son retour, il fut surprit de ne pas trouver son patron à sa place habituelle.

- _Finch ?_

Il entendit un léger jappement venant de l'autre bout du couloir et il s'y rendit. Il entra doucement dans la pièce et trouva Finch les yeux clos, allongé dans le canapé, sa tête posée sur un coussin. Devant cette scène inhabituelle, Reese déposa silencieusement le sachet sur la table et s'assit sur le petit pouf, laissant son regard dériver sur le corps de son patron endormi. Il semblait détendu au premier abord, mais Reese repéra immédiatement quelques signes de fatigue et de douleur. Si Finch était maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses souffrances tous les jours, en ce moment même il avait du mal à les cacher. Reese fronça les sourcils, se demandant alors ce que Finch faisait exactement lorsque Bear l'avait empêché de passer tout à l'heure. Le col de la chemise trempée… Il comprit. Finch avait du passer de l'eau froide sur son cou, sans doute dans le but d'apaiser ses douleurs ?

Reese baissa la tête et se tritura les mains. Devait-il lui demander ? Demander si son casque était trop lourd pour lui ? Voir encombrant ? Il n'avait pas vraiment songé à tout cela. Même pour le blouson de cuir, qui tenait un peu trop Finch au chaud, alors que le climat actuel était très doux. Il se promit d'aller faire un tour chez un professionnel et de mieux chercher cette fois-ci. Finch remua doucement sans se réveiller. John se leva et posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de son patron, le bougeant un peu.

- _Finch ?_

L'informaticien grogna.

- _Finch ?_

Harold finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa soudainement, confus de se faire réveiller par son agent. Un élan de douleur traversa sa colonne vertébrale et il serra les dents, avant de se reprendre rapidement pour ne rien montrer à son agent.

- _Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?_

 _-Cinq minutes._

 _-Vous auriez pu me réveiller avant…_ Finch retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

- _Je n'ai pas osé,_ _vous sembliez_ _en avoir besoin._

Finch grommela tout en remettant ses lunettes.

- _Mais je me suis dis que vous n'apprécierez pas de manger froid._ Rajouta Reese, taquin.

- _C'est meilleur quand c'est chaud._

Finch entama un geste pour se lever mais Reese intervint.

- _On peut manger ici ce n'est pas un souci._

Finch fit la moue mais accepta toutefois de rester là. Ils dînèrent, ne manquant pas d'échanger sur quelques banalités. Bear réclama une portion à chacun de ses maîtres. Reese lui glissa un morceau de poulet mais Finch ne lui donna rien. Reese capta une hésitation de la part de son partenaire et releva les yeux vers lui. Finch, craignant de s'être fait démasquer, avait aussitôt replongé les baguettes dans la boîte de viande.

- _Vous avez quelque chose à me demander Finch ?_

Harold soupira, se blâmant intérieurement pour son manque de discrétion.

- _Je me demandais … qu'est ce qui vous a poussé à conduire une moto un jour ?_

Reese eut un large sourire face à cette question.

- _Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas me la poser ?_

 _-Je ne voudrais pas que_ _cela fasse ressurgir_ _des souvenirs douloureux._

 _-Ce n'est pas le cas._ Rassura Reese. _Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?_

 _-Je serai curieux._

 _-Sinon vous allez demander à la machine de chercher ?_

 _-Je ne le ferais pas sans votre accord. Pas en ce qui concerne vos souvenirs._

John fut étonné mais n'en montra rien, sachant que Finch lui vouait un grand respect. Il songea alors qu'il pourrait partager sa première expérience sur ces puissantes machines.

 _-J'étais déjà passionné par les motos quand j'étais jeune. Mais je n'avais pas l'occasion d'en acheter une car ça coûtait cher._

Finch se cala contre le dossier, attentif.

- _Mais quand j'ai intégré l'armée, il y avait des bolides. Lors de nos pauses, je m'y suis mis. J'ai appris avec un compagnon_ _de chambrée_ _, qui savait en faire. Rapidement j'ai maîtrisé. Et cela m'apportait … du calme. De la sérénité._

 _-C'était un moment de détente ?_ Hasard Finch.

- _Exactement. Je me sentais libre sur une moto. Libéré des contraintes de l'armée._

Finch se mordit la lèvre.

- _C'était votre échappatoire._

 _-C'est le bon mot._

 _-Et vous n'aviez pas continué après ?_

 _-Si. A la CIA il était parfois utile de savoir conduire une moto pour certaines filatures. J'ai passé le permis avec l'agence._

Finch acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- _Mais après … je n'en ai plus eu l'occasion. Jusqu'à ce que vous m'embauchiez. J'ai pu, avec le salaire, acheter une moto, ma première moto._

 _-Je suis ravi alors si j'ai pu vous aider._

Le visage de l'agent s'illumina.

- _Vous m'avez permis d'en refaire dans un sens. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu vous faire découvrir._

 _-Pour partager votre passion ?_

 _-Oui, tout comme vous partagez vos grandes connaissances_ _en littérature ou en art._

 _-Oh, ce n'est rien…_ Murmura Finch, gêné.

- _Merci Finch._

Harold resta muet face à ce remerciement inattendu. Si Reese l'avait déjà remercié, il ne l'avait jamais fait de cette façon. Embarrassé, il fit un vague signe de la main, acceptant son remerciement. La soirée s'acheva tranquillement et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Reese observa son patron partir vers sa voiture, son boitement bien plus prononcé, accompagné de Bear qui le suivait tranquillement. Il se mit à prier pour que la machine ne les dérange pas dans les jours à venir. Instinctivement, il leva les yeux vers une caméra de l'angle de la rue. La petite diode rouge resta fixe. Il savait que la machine le regardait, qu'elle analysait son comportement. Le temps s'était suspendu. Reese ne lâchait pas le petit appareil des yeux, puis il finit par soupirer et détourner le regard. A l'intersection de la rue, un téléphone public sonna. Reese se figea sur place, puis doucement il regarda la cabine qui sonnait. Il chercha une caméra et en trouva une de l'autre côté du trottoir. Le voyant était encore fixe. Nerveux, il décrocha, pour entendre la voix mécanique de la machine.

- _Pas. De. Mission._

Reese fronça les sourcils face à la caméra.

- _Pendant. Trois. Jours. Repos._

Progressivement, un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de John, ravit que la machine lui dise en personne qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour le boulot dans les jours à venir.

- _Admin. Doit. Se. Détendre. Aussi._

 _-Tu peux compter sur moi._

 _-Merci._

La tonalité se fit entendre. Reese regarda le combiné, comme s'il venait de vivre un rêve éveillé. Puis il raccrocha et se décida à rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, lorsque Finch arriva à la bibliothèque avec Bear, il n'était que 7heures. Il alluma son système et vérifia si la machine n'avait pas donné de numéro. A sa grande surprise, il n'y avait strictement rien. Alors pour passer le temps, il commença à coder un nouveau module pour son programme existant, tout en songeant que la machine se manifesterait sans doute plus tard. Mais lorsqu'il vit la petite pendule indiquer qu'il était huit heures passé, il fronça les sourcils. Habituellement son agent arrivait peu de temps après lui. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis prit la décision de l'appeler. A ce moment précis, alors qu'il allait lancer l'appel, des pas résonnèrent. Bear se leva pour aller accueillir le nouvel arrivant et Finch su que ce n'était que Reese.

John câlina le malinois et se rapprocha de son patron. Finch remarqua qu'il n'avait pas amené de boisson, encore moins de viennoiseries.

- _On prend le petit déjeuner dehors ?_

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- _A l'angle de la rue. Je pensais que ce serait une bonne chose de profiter de ce soleil._

 _-Vous cacher quelque chose Mr Reese ?_

 _-A part que la machine m'a parlé ? Non._

Reese prit le bras de son patron, pour l'emmener avec lui. Finch se laissa faire, troublé.

- _Que vous_ _a t-elle_ _dit ?_

 _-Que nous avons trois jours de repos !_ Clama Reese, heureux en descendant les marches.

- _Qu'est ce que…_

 _-Allons Harold !_

Ne voulant pas faire fuir la bonne humeur de son agent, Finch le suivit jusqu'au petit café au coin de la rue. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, un peu à l'ombre.

- _Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'enregistrer_ …Marmonna-t-il.

- _On se détend Finch !_

 _-Hum Hum._

Ils commandèrent un petit déjeuner et profitèrent de la brise fraiche de la matinée alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à chauffer. Puis Reese entraîna son patron plus loin.

- _John, que faites-vous ?_

 _-Il faut vous équiper !_

 _-Mais … ?_

Sachant que son agent ne dirait rien il se tut et se laissa porter par sa bonne humeur. Les rues commençaient à êtres animées à cette heure-ci, mais il était habitué à l'agitation. Tout le monde se pressait pour aller au travail, certains traînaient les pieds. Ils arrivèrent devant une boutique dans un coin de rue et Finch n'eut pas le temps de regarder la façade qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur avec John. Le regard de l'informaticien tomba sur les belles motos alignées devant lui, mais aussi tous les rayonnages derrières et les portes vêtements.

- _Salut John ! Tu as de la chance, je viens de recevoir ce que tu m'as demandé hier !_

 _-Bonjour Eric._

 _-Bonjour._ Salua Finch.

Eric détailla Finch d'un œil professionnel.

- _C'est donc vous l'ami ?_

 _-C'est lui._ Dit Reese.

Finch fut guidé par Reese à travers les rayons, suivi par Eric.

- _Ce matin, j'ai reçu une livraison de nouveaux manteaux adaptés pour la conduite en moto. Ce nouvel article est aussi solide et protège des chocs deux fois plus que les autres blousons en magasin. Et il a un avantage pour les fortes conditions climatiques en été : il ne tient_ _pas chaud_ _._

Finch jeta un regard suspect à son agent. Mais John l'encouragea.

- _Essayez Harold !_

- _Mais …_

Il eut beaucoup de mal à résister au sourire de son agent et ferma les yeux un instant, troublé par cette situation. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit à nouveau ceux de John, dévoilant une lueur inquiète. Finch gigota sur place et Reese se demanda s'il n'avait pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin, commençant à sentir quelques regrets. Finch, résigné, prit le blouson que le vendeur lui tendait et le toucha dans un premier temps, comme pour s'assurer de la qualité du tissu.

- _Vous n'avez pas de cabine d'essayage ?_

Surprit par une telle demande pour un simple blouson, Eric écarquilla les yeux. Reese lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi il devait lui indiquer. Eric lui montra alors et Finch se plaça derrière le rideau. Eric chuchota à voix basse :

- _Il a un problème ?_

 _-Non. Il est pudique._

 _\- A ce point ?_

 _-Oui, mais ca fait longtemps que je le connais, j'aurai du m'en douter._

Finch ouvrit le rideau, à présent vêtu du manteau fermé jusqu'au cou. Eric s'approcha de lui et vérifia.

- _Il est à votre taille monsieur. Vous vous sentez comment dedans ?_

 _-Plutôt bien. C'est léger._

 _-Cela vous convient ?_

 _-Oui._

Finch retourna s'habiller et Reese prit le blouson, le gardant. Eric leur fit signe de les suivre de l'autre côté de la boutique, au rayon des casques.

- _Attendez ici, je vais chercher le casque._

 _-Que fait-il ?_ Demanda Finch, une fois qu'il fut seul avec son agent.

- _Il va chercher ce qu'il faut. Et avant que vous_ _ne disiez_ _quoi que ce soit, je paye !_

 _-Hum, très bien Mr Reese._

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Une douce chaleur l'envahit à ce contact et il osa croiser de nouveau ces charmants yeux bleus.

- _Je veux que vous soyez à_ _l'aise Harold_ _._

 _-Ah j'ai trouvé !_ Retentit la voix d'Eric.

- _Il est très … agité ?_ Osa Finch.

- _C'est sa nature Finch, ne vous en faites pas._ Reese le relâcha. Et Finch se tourna vers Eric qui revenait vers eux, casque en main.

- _Je peux ?_ Demanda Reese.

- _Bien sûr._

Reese prit le casque en mains et Eric garda le manteau. Finch lui lança un regard incertain mais John le rassura d'un léger sourire et il le laissa glisser le casque sur sa tête. Finch frissonna légèrement lorsque les doigts de Reese frôlèrent son épiderme fragile. Reese fit attention à être doux et recula une fois qu'il fut en place. Finch fut agréablement surprit par la douceur du rembourrage et la légèreté du casque.

- _C'est plus léger Harold ?_

 _-En effet._

Finch réalisa brutalement que son agent avait du remarquer ses grimaces. Qu'il avait du remarquer qu'il avait eu du mal avec son casque. Touché par son attention, il sentit l'émotion monter en lui. Depuis quand quelqu'un avait-il ainsi fait attention à lui ? Depuis quand quelqu'un avait-il prit soin de lui ? Il ravala sa salive. Le vendeur intervint :

- _Ce casque est beaucoup plus léger pour éviter_ _les traumatismes_ _à la nuque lors des ports prolongés. Mais il est tout autant solide que les autres. C'est une matière différente mais elle a le même rôle._

 _-C'est mieux._ Concéda Finch.

- _Votre ami m'a demandé de faire un motif dessus, vous pouvez le retirer pour le voir._

Finch, curieux, retira son casque et l'inspecta avec plus d'attention. Sur le côté droit, il découvrit un motif étonnant et manqua de s'étrangler. Si le casque était d'un noir discret, sur ce côté, il y avait un petit dessin d'un petit oiseau, plus précisément d'un pinson. Finch laissa les doigts de sa main toucher la représentation, ému.

- _Cela vous plaît Harold ?_

 _-Je ne sais … pas quoi vous dire John._

John voyait bien qu'il était touché de cette attention. S'il avait douté de la réaction de son patron, le sachant discret sur ses choix vestimentaires et les accessoires, il était ravi de voir qu'il acceptait cette petite folie, donnant une caractéristique à son casque, rien que pour lui ! Reese paya les achats et ils sortirent.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_

- _Merci._

Reese sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Ce remerciement de la part de l'informaticien signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Ce n'était pas un mot que Finch utilisait souvent.

- _Puisque la machine vous a dit que nous avons trois jours de répit, que comptez-vous faire ?_ Demanda soudainement l'informaticien. John ancra son regard dans le sien et fut surprit d'y lire une certaine joie mais aussi une certaine crainte.

- _Je pensais commencer les travaux. Enfin la démolition surtout._

 _-Nous pourrions commencer aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Vous voulez qu'on commence ensemble ?_

 _-Si vous le souhaitez._

 _-Vous tenez tant que ça à m'aider ?_

 _-Je veux seulement … être l'ami qui veille sur les autres._

Finch mentait et il le savait bien. Il voulait tout simplement être avec John, pouvoir être près de lui, sentir son odeur et être rassuré. Il ne se voyait pas passer ces trois jours seul dans la bibliothèque, loin de son agent alors qu'ils avaient une occasion en or de se rapprocher. Il espérait toutefois que son agent ne trouve pas son comportement étrange. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Reese éprouvait les mêmes attentes que lui. Sans le savoir, les deux hommes jouaient un peu au jeu du chat et de la souris, puisque aucun d'eux n'était prêt à admettre ses sentiments pour l'autre.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Travaux

**Bonsoir ! Déjà une semaine depuis ma dernière publication !**

 **Je remercie les fidèles qui continuent à me lire et à me commenter si gentiment : Isatis2013, Jade181184 et paige0703 !**

 **Merci encore à Isatis2013 pour sa correction ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une TRÈS bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Travaux**

En ce samedi matin, Finch arriva sur les lieux du circuit vers 8h. Il ne fut pas surprit de remarquer le véhicule de Reese. John devait être là depuis un moment à en juger par les bruits de marteau qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Bear quitta le véhicule et s'élança sur le parking, heureux de passer le week-end avec ses deux maîtres préférés. Finch se rendit au petit garage où étaient entreposées les motos, souriant au souvenir de la veille. Hier lorsqu'ils avaient ramené le reste du matériel, en particulier une petite tractopelle et la benne pour les déchets, John lui avait proposé de faire un tour pour le plaisir. Bien évidemment, il avait accepté et enfilé ses nouveaux effets. Il avait vraiment apprécié la balade, se sentant plus à l'aise dans ce blouson et avec ce casque léger. Il avait même demandé à faire des tours supplémentaires, heureux de ce moment privilégié. Reese avait accepté avec étonnement sa demande. Ainsi ils avaient roulé pendant une bonne heure, face à la petite brise.

Finch prit la tenue de travail, retira sa veste, gardant toutefois son pantalon, son gilet et sa cravate puis se passa la tenue. Il remonta la fermeture éclair d'un geste assuré et Bear jappa en le voyant prêt.

- _Toi aussi tu veux nous aider ?_

Le malinois lui donna un coup de tête affectueux avant de bondir pour aller saluer son deuxième maître qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil du garage.

- _Bonjour toi !_ Il caressa le chien. _Bonjour Finch, vous arrivez tôt._

 _-Je n'ai pas le sommeil lourd Mr Reese._ Fit-t-il, dévisageant la tenue de travail de son partenaire. John avait enfilé un vieux jean usé par les années, un peu large, il portait un polo plus si blanc que cela. A sa taille, il avait une ceinture permettant de retenir les outils nécessaires. Puis il avait chaussé des chaussures montantes de sécurité. Ses cheveux étaient un peu désordonnés, comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment mit de gel ce matin.

 _-Vous aviez plutôt hâte non ?_

 _-Je l'admets._

John sourit.

- _Je suis ravi de vous voir de bonne humeur Harold._ Murmura-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Finch ne rougit pas mais lui offrit un doux sourire.

- _Que_ _faisiez-vous_ _?_

- _Venez._

John l'invita à le suivre et lui montra l'avancée. Les vieilles chaises en bois qui faisaient le tour du bar avaient été retirées et placées dans la benne, Les tables et les canapés avaient été entassés dans un coin pour le moment, juste devant le panneau de bois qui faisait office de fenêtre. John avait entamé la déconstruction du bar.

- _Vous avez déjà bien avancé. Vous êtes là depuis quand ?_

 _-Disons 5 heures du matin ?_

Finch lui lança un regard éberlué.

- _Vous étiez donc si pressé ?_

 _-J'avais surtout envie de casser ce bar !_ Rigola Reese. _J'ai trouvé l'évacuation des eaux aussi. J'ai pu installer des « toilettes temporaires »._

 _-Hum hum._

 _-Si besoin, elles sont derrières le bâtiment, il suffira de passer par la porte qui donne sur la terrasse derrière._

 _-J'en prend note._ _Y a-t_ _-il quelque chose_ _que je puisse faire ?_

 _-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous avez des compétences en électrotechnique ?_

 _-En effet._

 _-Alors, vous pourriez peut être trouver un moyen d'avoir du courant pour les machines ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas un souci._ Approuva Finch. _Où est l'appareil que nous avions ramené hier ?_

 _-Dans le garage avec les outils._

 _-J'y vais._

Reese retourna à sa démolition et Finch alla chercher l'appareil, qu'il posa sur un chariot pour éviter de le porter. Finch s'occupa du courant, travaillant en dessous du disjoncteur différentiel, et récupéra les fils électriques. Avec un petit appareil qu'il avait prit soin de glisser dans sa poche, il vérifia la présence de courant. L'appareil s'alluma et il doubla ses précautions, effectuant les connexions nécessaires sur la machine qui permettait de convertir le courant et de brancher plusieurs appareils grâce à sa multiprise intégrée.

- _Voilà. Ca c'est fait._ Fit Finch pour lui-même. Il se retourna pour voir Reese donner un gros coup de massue au pauvre bar. _Mr Reese, vous comptez réutiliser l'existant ?_

 _-Non Finch, il faut tout refaire._

 _-Ai-je la permission de « détruire » cette installation ?_ Sourit-il.

- _Faites Finch !_ Nouveau coup de massue.

Finch s'amusait avec ce vieux compteur inutilisable et maintenant hors circuit. Ne craignant plus rien, il démonta le cache et retira toutes les connexions. Il haussa un sourcil face aux toiles d'araignées mais les retira avec le tournevis. Il jeta tous les composants dans un seau à côté de lui, découpa les fils qui refusaient de sortir des relais. Il entendit un fracas et se retourna pour voir que Reese dévisageait avec perplexité les 5 mètres restant du bar qui s'étaient effondrés sous son précédent coup de massue.

- _Ce n'était plus aussi solide que vous le pensiez Mr Reese._

 _-Je vois. Ca va me faciliter la tâche !_ Ricana Reese, se frottant les mains.

Finch, ayant terminé de son côté, regarda son agent s'affairer sur les morceaux au sol. Son regard dévia sur le postérieur de John qui, penché en avant, n'avait pas conscience de l'analyse de son patron. Finch se pinça les lèvres, prit d'une irrésistible envie de le toucher. Reese se redressa un instant et se tourna vers son patron.

- _Déjà fini ?_

 _-C'était un jeu d'enfant._

 _-Uniquement pour vous._ Plaisanta John. _Vous pouvez retirer les accroches du panneau de bois ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Pour pouvoir récupérer les déchets avec la tractopelle ?_

 _-Vous avez tout compris. Tenez._ John lui tendit un petit tournevis plat électrique.

Finch récupéra l'outil et retira les accroches qui étaient à son niveau. Il chercha du regard un escabeau ou quelque chose pour grimper. Il trouva une caisse en bois et en testa la solidité. Satisfait, il retira les autres accroches. Reese vint auprès de lui lorsqu'il retira la dernière, afin de retenir le panneau. Finch descendit de la caisse, acceptant la main de Reese pour garder l'équilibre.

- _N'en faites pas de trop Harold. Si vous vous sentez fatigué, vous avez le droit de faire une pause._

 _-Tout va bien John._ Le rassura-t-il, pas étonné qu'il soit attentif.

- _Vous pouvez aller vous installer, je vais tout rassembler._

Finch alla s'installer sur le siège à l'intérieur de la tractopelle et chercha la clé dans sa combinaison. Il la trouva et démarra l'engin. Il se remémora les commandes et démarra. Bear effrayé par cette grosse machine, s'était installé à l'écart, préférant veiller de loin. Finch avança doucement vers le bâtiment et joua avec la pelle de la machine, la faisant rentrer à l'intérieur par la fenêtre. Il bloqua la machine et John remplit la pelle avec les débris.

- _C'est bon Finch !_

 _-Ne restez pas à côté Mr Reese._

John s'écarta par sécurité mais Finch ne fit pas de fausse manœuvre et parvint à retirer la pelle et la guida vers la benne, non loin de là, tentant de bien viser. Les gravats tombèrent à l'intérieur dans un fracas.

- _C'était parfait Harold._ Retentit la voix de John.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois afin de tout évacuer. Finch s'amusait comme un enfant à guider cette machine. Enfant il n'avait pas beaucoup de jouets et seules une petite voiture et une tractopelle en plastique avaient été ses passes temps, outre la lecture et sa curiosité pour la mécanique. Il s'était inventé un monde imaginaire, avec ces deux petits jouets. Harold sourit à ce souvenir si cher. Pour la dernière pelletée, Il appela son agent.

- _Il y a un souci ?_

 _-Non. Voulez vous le faire vous-même ?_ Proposa Finch.

Déconcerté, John mit un moment avant de répondre.

- _Vous savez que je n'ai jamais piloté cet engin._

 _-Tout s'apprend Mr Reese. Vous m'avez bien appris à piloter une moto, je peux vous apprendre cela._

John sourit. Finch se leva du siège et se mit sur le côté. John s'installa sur le siège. Finch le guida doucement en lui indiquant l'action liée à chacune des commandes. Reese prit la manette et se demanda comment effectuer le geste. Finch le voyant incertain, posa volontairement sa main sur la sienne et lui montra les gestes plus précisément. John se mordit la lèvre face à ce contact initié par son patron mais resta de marbre, déglutissant. Il sentit une chaleur en lui, se rependant de sa main, vers le reste de son corps. Finch le guida et demanda à son agent de reculer l'appareil. Reese ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la pelle était sortie du bâtiment. Contrarié par son manque d'attention, il se blâma et prit la commande. Il recula, puis fit tourner la cabine et la pelle. Finch se tint fermement au siège, un peu déséquilibré mais conseilla John sur la suite. Ils parvinrent à vider la dernière pelle et Finch mit la machine en arrêt. Il retira aussi sa main de celle de son agent, les joues un peu rouges.

- _Que pensez-vous de cette initiation ?_

 _\- Ca semble simple._

 _-Mais il faut être délicat._

 _-Oui sinon on est sûr de taper dans la structure du bâtiment._ John quitta sa place et descendit, Finch le suivit et regarda sa montre.

- _Il est déjà midi et_ _demi ?_

 _-C'est possible. Mais au moins nous avons évacué tout ce qu'il y avait dans la grande pièce._ Jugea John. En effet toutes les tables, fauteuils, chaises, caisses, le jukebox, les panneaux lumineux et le bar n'étaient plus. _Vous voulez manger ?_

 _-Volontiers._

La veille, John avait insisté sur le fait qu'il préparerait le repas et Finch n'avait pas voulu refuser pour ne pas le contrarier. John alla chercher la glacière tandis que Finch s'installait à la table de pique-nique. Bear lui quémanda une caresse, que Finch lui donna.

- _Tu es effrayé par la tractopelle ?_

Le malinois lui fit des yeux doux.

- _Oh voyons Bear._ Il le caressa plus franchement. Reese déballa les couverts et présenta le plat à son patron. Finch sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une salade froide, cette fois-ci composée avec des ingrédients différents. Curieux, il goûta sous le regard amusé de John.

- _Toujours aussi bon._ Approuva-t-il.

John lâcha un rire. Bear, intéressé, donna des coups de museaux contre la cuisse de l'agent.

- _Toi aussi tu as faim ?_

Bear jappa en guise de réponse. Reese fouilla dans la glacière et lui glissa un plat conçu pour lui. Curieux, Finch se pencha pour voir le contenu : des morceaux de poulet avec quelques morceaux de pain qui avaient trempés dans la sauce de la viande. Il lui adressa un regard désapprobateur, déclenchant un rire chez son partenaire.

- _J'étais c_ _ertain que vous ne seriez pas d'accord._

 _-Hum._

 _-Bear s'amuse ici, il lui faut des forces aussi !_ Plaida John.

A moitié convaincu, Harold approuva tout de même. Ils finirent dans une ambiance bon enfant, chacun plaisantant, en particulier John, qui était très en forme, ravi d'avoir la compagnie de son patron. Reese rangea tout tandis que Finch retournait dans le bâtiment, se dirigeant vers l'arrière. Il trouva l'emplacement de la terrasse selon les indications de Reese. Il loucha sur le petit cabanon en bois, en piteux état, un peu à l'écart et chercha du regard l'endroit. Il remercia mentalement son agent pour avoir isolé un peu l'endroit entre deux cuves d'eau vides. Lorsqu'il voulut descendre la fermeture de sa combinaison, celle-ci se coinça au niveau du torse. Surpris, Finch insista un peu dans le but de la faire céder mais n'y parvint pas. Il tenta de nouveau mais cela se solda par un échec. Agacé, il marmonna contre cette fermeture récalcitrante. John, sans doute alerté par l'agitation de l'informaticien apparu, perplexe. Il manifesta doucement sa présence pour ne pas faire peur à son patron. Finch tourna la tête dans la mesure de ses limites et rougit. Il quitta l'espace et alla vers John.

- _Il y a un souci Harold ?_

 _-Je ne parviens pas à ouvrir cette fermeture._

 _-Faites voir._

John prit la fermeture et tenta de la baisser mais ce fut la même chose. Il la remonta et recommença. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le tissu noir.

- _Vous portez une cravate ?_

 _-Comme toujours._

John soupira, désabusé.

- _Il ne faut pas porter de cravate Harold !_

John glissa une main sous l'ouverture. Finch se tendit en sentant la main de l'agent contre lui, contre son torse, à la recherche de la cravate et de l'endroit ou elle était bloquée dans la fermeture. John trouva et essaya de la dégager mais ce fut pire puisque la cravate se resserrait. Ne voyant pas d'autre solution, Reese prit son cutter sous le regard effaré de son patron, qui comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- _John !_ Fit-il, reculant, effrayé par cette lame.

- _Je veux couper votre cravate._

 _-Mais mais … Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution !_

 _-Je pourrais tirer sur la fermeture mais je risque de vous étrangler avec votre cravate._

Finch se passa la langue sur le bout des lèvres. Il finit par accepter, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le tissu se trouva coupé en deux et Finch se sentit nu au niveau de sa nuque, débarrassé de sa cravate. L'autre morceau était resté coincé. Reese reprit son travail sur la fermeture, touchant de nouveau le petit homme, déjà troublé par cette situation embarrassante. Le visage de Reese était si près du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser son cou. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, des idées de plus en plus dérangeantes firent leur apparition dans le cerveau du reclus. Les doigts de Reese le touchaient. Et lui il ne le touchait pas mais il en mourait d'envie. Son cerveau lui disait d'être prudent sur ses sentiments mais son cœur lui hurlait d'agir. Il avait l'impression de vivre une bataille sentimentale sans fin dans son corps.

Il revint à lui lorsqu'il entendit un déchirement de tissu.

- _Oups._

Hypnotisé par les cheveux de l'agent, son petit sourire, ses yeux bleus, Finch dé attrapa le morceau de ce qui restait de la cravate et débloqua la fermeture.

- _Voilà Harold._

Lorsque John croisa le regard de son patron, il se figea en voyant cette lueur à la fois sombre et remplie de désir. Il resta surprit devant l'intensité de ce regard, lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur, ses lèvres scellées par celles de son patron. Finch venait pratiquement de lui sauter dessus et l'embrassait furieusement. Puis doucement, comme il prenait conscience de la tournure des évènements, Reese lui laissa l'accès et posa ses mains sur ses joues, l'encourageant. Peu à peu le baiser devint plus doux, les deux lâchant quelques petits gémissements de plaisir. Reese sentait que Finch se pressait contre lui et sourit contre ses lèvres. Timidement, il passa une main derrière la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Finch se laissa faire et lui offrit toute la passion qu'il éprouvait à travers ce premier baiser. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Finch réalisa doucement son geste et se mortifia. Il rougit soudainement et recula. John craignant sa réaction, réagit aussitôt, empoignant son bras.

- _Non Harold, ne paniquez pas._

 _-Je n'aurai pas dû faire cela, je suis…_

 _-Non, vous n'êtes pas désolé._ Coupa John.

Finch, effrayé et confus, cligna des yeux.

- _Ne le soyez pas. Vous avez été le plus courageux de nous deux._ Murmura Reese, se rapprochant de lui, caressant sa joue d'un geste doux. Finch ferma les yeux à ce contact. _J'aurai tellement voulu faire le premier pas….mais je craignais votre réaction… Je ne savais pas si…_

 _-Si c'était réciproque._ Acheva Finch en ouvrant les yeux.

- _C'est ça._

Ils restèrent silencieux, à se contempler. John prit les devants et posa ses mains sur les frêles épaules de Finch.

- _J'aurai du agir plus tôt. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre._

Finch eut un rire nerveux.

- _Ce n'est pas si grave. C'est fait._

John sourit puis déposa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Finch. Harold lui répondit avec satisfaction et se pressa contre son agent, s'agrippant à son polo. Leurs langues de mêlèrent et effectuèrent un ballet. John laissa ses mains dériver, posant l'une au creux des reins, l'autre dans le haut de son dos. Ils gémirent avant de mettre fin à ce deuxième baiser. Finch recula légèrement, posant ses mains sur la poitrine de l'agent, confus.

- _Excusez moi John mais …_

 _-Pardon Harold, allez-y._ Comprit-il. Il donna une tape aux fesses de l'informaticien.

- _John !_

 _-J'avais envie._ Gloussa-t-il. Il rentra pour attaquer dans les pièces restantes sur les côtés, laissant l'intimité à son patron. Il commença alors par la première pièce, la salle de billard. Sans surprise, la table de billard tomba en ruine lorsqu'il la bouscula un peu, le bois rongé par l'humidité. Il ramassa les débris et les mit dans la brouette pour éviter de devoir les transporter un par un. Bear, qui s'était faufilé dans le bâtiment, regardait les boules de billard au sol, intéressé.

- _Non Bear, ce ne sont pas des balles de tennis !_

Bear gémit.

Reese se redressa, contrarié. Il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa voiture, espérant avoir une balle dissimulée quelque part. Il fouilla mais n'en trouva pas une. Il vit la voiture de Finch et alla voir. A travers les vitres, il distingua la balle entre les deux sièges avant. Reese sourit et alla vers le petit casier, récupérant les clés de son patron, il put donner la balle au malinois, qui bondit de joie, tout en jouant. Satisfait, Reese ferma la voiture, remit les clés en place et retourna travailler.

- _Je me demandais où vous étiez passé Mr Reese._ Fit Finch, revenu dans la pièce, observant avec perplexité le pauvre billard.

- _Bear voulait sa balle, j'ai pris celle qui était dans votre voiture._

Bear vint donner quelques petits coups à la jambe de Finch, la balle dans la gueule.

- _Oh Bear, tu veux jouer ?_

Bear jappa et sa queue bougea joyeusement. Finch se retrouva confronté un dilemme. Aider son agent ou faire plaisir à Bear ? Mais John le devança, en glissant une main dans son dos.

- _On devrait peut être s'occuper de Bear pendant une petite heure._

 _-Je le pense aussi._ Approuva-t-il.

Ils allèrent dehors, sur l'aire de pique nique où il y avait du gazon, ce qui permit à Bear de gambader comme un fou. John lui lança la balle plusieurs fois, Finch le fit aussi lorsque le malinois l'amenait à lui sans passer par son agent. Alors que Bear cherchait la balle, qui s'était dissimulée dans les hautes herbes, Reese s'approcha de Finch et frôla sa main. Harold bondit de surprise par reflexe mais croisa le regard pétillant de John. L'informaticien commença à avoir peur, effrayé que tout n'aille un peu trop vite.

- _John, nous devons prendre le temps._

 _-Je sais Harold, mais … j'ai du mal à résister._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Questionna-t-il.

- _Ca fait un moment que j'attends …_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas le seul._

John fut un peu rassuré et embrassa son nouveau compagnon. Finch gémit doucement et lui répondit avidement. Rapidement, le baiser devint passionné et chaud. Reese fut déséquilibré lorsque Finch se plaqua contre lui, cherchant à approfondir son baiser. John entraîna Finch dans sa chute, tout en le gardant contre lui et ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans l'herbe. Finch se redressa, confus de sa maladresse et se glissa sur le côté. Bear revint à cet instant et sauta sur John jouant avec lui et léchant son visage. Finch rit de bon cœur en voyant cette scène, avant de recevoir un gros coup de langue, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Mais John détourna l'attention de Bear sur lui en le taquinant et en se sauvant. Bear se lança à sa poursuite et sauta sur son maître, le faisant chuter. Des rires joyeux parvinrent aux oreilles de Finch, toujours assit sur l'herbe. Il observa avec admiration et amour, les deux êtres s'amuser comme des fous, ce qui le fit grandement sourire. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti cette sensation d'être au calme ? Cette sensation d'être à la fois en sécurité et d'être entouré des êtres qu'il aimait beaucoup ? Il profita de ce ressenti. Il était … à la fois un peu inquiet mais heureux. Heureux d'avoir réussi à faire le premier pas. Pourtant il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le ferait, il pensait toujours que ce serait son agent qui agirait…

Ils profitèrent de cet entracte d'une heure pour se détendre et ils se remirent au travail. Bear s'allongea dans l'herbe, paré pour une bonne sieste après cette séance intensive de jeux. Reese vida rapidement les brouettes, tandis que Finch démontait les interrupteurs et prises, afin de faciliter par la suite le démontage des murs. Ils firent la même chose dans la pièce suivante avec les canapés. Reese eut un plus de mal face au poids des vieux canapés. Finch se mordit la lèvre, triste de ne pas pouvoir l'aider dans de tels cas. Mais Reese changea de tactique et glissa des planches avec des roulettes en dessous pour les déplacer jusqu'à la benne. La journée était bien avancée lorsque Reese s'empara de son maillet pour aller attaquer dans les sanitaires. Finch préféra prendre ses distances et se dit rapidement qu'il avait bien fait en entendant les bruits de porcelaines. Il ne se rapprocha que lorsque John lui demanda d'amener une brouette vide.

- _Heureusement que vous aviez coupé l'eau._

John ricana.

- _Sinon c'était une douche gratuite._

 _-Et je n'aurai pas été certain de vouloir vous approcher peut être._ Fit Finch, avec une mine faussement dégoûtée.

John se mit à rire et jeta tous les morceaux de porcelaines dans la brouette, puis alla vider le tout dans la benne, qui était déjà bien pleine avec tout ce qu'il y avait à jeter. Finch haussa un sourcil et regarda sa montre.

- _Il est 17h,_ _nous devrions_ _allons vider cette benne, la déchetterie ferme à 18h30 et elle n'est pas ouverte le week-end._

 _-En effet ce serait mieux, sinon nous ne pourrons pas avancer._

Finch eut un mince sourire lorsque John employa ce pronom personnel. Ainsi John appréciait vraiment de passer du temps avec lui. Il se demanda alors depuis combien de temps exactement son agent avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour lui. John de son côté, semblait être sur un petit nuage. Cette journée avait été très enrichissante, il avait découvert le terrible secret de son patron, secret qu'il n'avait même pas soupçonné alors qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour cet homme qui l'avait sauvé, qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie. Il était heureux de ces premiers baisers, même s'il sentait une certaine pudeur chez son compagnon. Cependant il pouvait comprendre que Finch ne soit pas adepte de la rapidité, et il voulait lui laisser un peu de temps pour qu'il s'ouvre et qu'il soit certain de ses sentiments. Lui, il était sûr depuis le début.

Ils allèrent vider la benne, Finch conduisant le camion adapté et ils revinrent la déposer sur place. Il était 19h lorsqu'ils décidèrent de terminer leur journée. Ils avaient bien avancé. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'a détruire les murs intérieurs, abimés et rongés par l'humidité, puis le carrelage. Ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté, épuisés. Le lendemain, Reese arriva sur les lieux vers 7h, et ne fut pas surpris de voir son partenaire qui l'attendait.

- _Bonjour Finch._

 _-Bonjour Mr Reese._

Reese lui donna un baiser timide. Finch s'empourpra mais lui répondit.

- _Depuis quand êtes vous là ?_

 _-Je viens d'arriver._

Reese remarqua qu'effectivement son patron n'était pas en tunique de travail. Il sourit.

- _Vous avez délaissé la cravate ?_

 _-Hum. Ce serait regrettable que l'incident d'hier se reproduise._ Sourit Finch.

- _Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé._ Gloussa John.

Ils se mirent rapidement en tenue, John ne manqua pas de dévoiler le haut de son corps athlétique sous les yeux de Finch, qui se mordit la lèvre, résistant à l'envie d'en voir plus et de le toucher. Il fallait qu'il soit raisonnable et ne pas précipiter les choses ! Puis ils se mirent au travail, John veillant à ce que Finch se ménage. Bear qui était une fois de plus de la partie, décida de les observer depuis la porte principale, ne voulant pas se trouver trop près d'eux, surtout après avoir vu John s'emparer du maillet. Les premiers murs explosèrent. Finch était bien content d'être équipé d'un casque, de lunettes et de protections auditives. Il regarda John frapper sur les murs qui s'écoulèrent dans un nuage de poussière blanche. Les rails qui permettaient aux murs de tenir apparurent les uns après les autres. Une fois que John se trouva à une distance raisonnable, Finch se mit à sa tâche : couper les rails verticaux en deux, au milieu, avec une petite scie circulaire adaptée. Peu à peu, la moitié des murs furent à terre.

Finch remarqua un détail et en informa son agent.

- _Vous avez raison, on dirait qu'ils ne tiennent plus beaucoup._ Jugea Reese.

Muni d'un pied de biche, John grimpa sur un petit escabeau et le rail au plafond tomba aussitôt après trois coups.

- _Vous aviez raison._

 _-J'ai l'œil._ Dit Finch.

- _Comme toujours._ Remarqua John. _Vous feriez un bon chef de chantier._

 _-Hum hum._

A midi, il n'y avait plus de mursmais les débris trainaient au sol et certains rails étaient encore accrochés. Finch peina à passer à travers mais réussit à quitter le bâtiment sans tomber. John lança les festivités et proposa de manger. Finch accepta en sentant qu'il avait faim et que John avait sans doute délicieusement cuisiné une fois de plus. Ce fut le cas, à un tel point que Finch regretta qu'il n'y ai pas de reste pour en réclamer de nouveau. Bear eut sa portion également. John proposa ensuite de faire de la moto. Finch eut un large sourire et accepta. Ils gardèrent leurs tenues de bricolage et enfilèrent les casques. Cette fois-ci Finch démarra sa moto lui-même. Il grimaça tout de même en sentant que la combinaison serrait certaines parties de son corps mais il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il était avec John, parce qu'il savait que tout irait bien avec lui. Finch enfila aussi sa veste après que John l'eut dépoussiéré un peu. Ils partirent alors sur la piste, libres une fois de plus. Ils oubliaient rapidement leur quotidien sur ces machines. Reese proposa à son partenaire via l'oreillette de monter un peu en vitesse, en passant aux 50km/h. Finch ne répondit pas mais accéléra doucement. John rit et le suivit au même rythme.

Les premiers virages furent bien négociés, Reese ne manqua pas de poursuivre ses conseils, que Finch écouta avec plaisir. Le premier tour fut achevé, mais Finch voulut poursuivre pour le plus grand plaisir de l'agent, heureux de voir son patron épanoui. Après une bonne heure d'activité, Finch voulut s'arrêter. Lorsque John rangea les bolides, il vit son patron se passer la main sur le visage, comme s'il était fatigué.

- _Vous êtes fatigué ?_ demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- _Non ça va._

Mais Reese ne fut pas convaincu par sa réponse. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur la joue de Finch, lui arrachant un petit frisson. Le regard de Finch se voila un court instant et John lui fit un petit sourire timide.

- _Venez._

Il attira Finch contre lui, qui se laissa faire sans plus de résistance. Harold cala sa tête dans son cou et soupira. John laissa ses mains dériver sur l'homme qu'il tenait contre lui. Mais il le sentit se raidir et comprit que ses mains étaient trop proches d'une zone sensible. Aussitôt, il les mit ailleurs et Finch se détendit. Reese lui caressa doucement la base des cheveux. Puis il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son compagnon lorsque celui-ci se redressa. Finch, attendrit, lui donna un baiser.

- _Est-ce que nous pouvons reprendre la démolition ?_ Questionna Finch.

- _Si vous voulez._ Murmura John.

Ils reprirent alors. John fit tomber tout le plafond qui céda rapidement. Finch se mit à la tractopelle et récupéra les débris avec l'aide de John. En deux petites heures, il n'y avait plus de plafond. Reese sourit, ravi de cette avancée. Finch profita que John faisait une courte pause, en faisant quelques étirements pour le rejoindre. Il jeta un œil circonspect face à l'absence de plafond. Tous les câbles et les tuyaux de chauffage et d'eau étaient visibles. Le plâtre et la mousse isolante jaune jonchaient le sol.

- _Vous êtes tout blanc._ Dit Finch.

- _La poussière !_

Finch sourit.

- _Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?_

 _-Non je suis en forme ! Je me ménage si mon patron veut que je reprenne le travail demain !_

 _-Votre patron ne vous en voudra pas si vous avez quelques courbatures._ S'amusa Finch.

John essuya son front mouillé. Il avait chaud à force de travailler bien qu'il était en polo !

- _J'espère que vous avez prévu un rechange Mr Reese._

 _-Bien sûr. Vous avez peur que je ne sois malade ?_

 _-Ce serait regrettable que_ _vous preniez_ _un coup de froid._

 _-Avec ce beau soleil ? J'ai un doute Finch !_

 _-On ne sait jamais… le vent est parfois capricieux._ Fit Finch, levant les yeux au ciel, puis se retournant pour repartir vers la tractopelle. Il entendit Reese rire et sourit. Mais Finch posa le pied sur une plaque dissimulée sous la mousse et perdit l'équilibre. Reese n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Finch atterrissait sur le sol, sur son postérieur. Un grognement se fit entendre et John se précipita à ses côtés, posant une main sur son épaule. John pu voir que Finch avait fermé les yeux, que ses lèvres étaient pincées. L'informaticien souffla et rouvrit les yeux. Reese vit la faible lueur de souffrance dans ses yeux bleus, derrière les lunettes épaisses. Finch se retenait difficilement de trembler, ce que John remarqua rapidement.

- _Harold ?_

Finch entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne dit rien. John s'inquiéta de ce mutisme inhabituel. Finch referma les yeux. John comprit qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas montrer ses émotions. Il décida de ne pas le brusquer mais seulement d'être là pour le soutenir. Discrètement, John glissa sa main dans la sienne. Finch resserra la sienne. John mesura alors sa force à travers sa main et eut un air triste. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Finch ne rouvre les yeux et ne tourne la tête vers son agent. Restant silencieux, il bascula doucement sur le côté et se redressa. John fut aussitôt debout, lui prit le bras et l'aida à sa façon à avancer afin d'éviter une nouvelle chute. Une fois dehors, Bear qui sentait l'ambiance bien différente, s'approcha d'eux en couinant.

- _Vous voulez vous asseoir ?_

Finch approuva d'un léger signe de tête. Reese le guida vers sa voiture qui était la plus proche. Il attrapa ses clés dans sa poche et déverrouilla. Finch s'installa du côté passager dans un gémissement à peine perceptible et se cala contre le siège. Bear s'agita. Reese fit le tour de la voiture et Bear monta sur l'autre siège, Aussitôt le malinois se coucha sur le siège et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Finch. Reese sentit que son patron avait besoin d'être seul pour le moment et préféra s'éclipser tout en le prévenant que s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, qu'il avait le droit de demander.

Reese retourna continuer les travaux mais le cœur n'y était plus. Il se sentait coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à son patron et commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté son aide pour les travaux. Il rassembla les gravats en un gros tas avec une pelle et un balai. Un moment, il en profita pour jeter un œil de loin, voir si Finch allait mieux. A en juger par les grimaces qu'il aperçut, il en douta. Le cœur lourd, il observa l'intérieur du bâtiment dénudé. Il décida de poursuivre et de tirer sur les différents câbles électriques, qui n'étaient plus d'actualité et donc pas dangereux. Il avait enlevé un quart des câbles lorsqu'il capta le bruit d'une portière. Il se tourna instinctivement et vit Finch debout, plus détendu, et Bear à ses côtés, jappant. Finch jeta un œil avant de se risquer à l'intérieur.

- _Vous pouvez venir, vous ne craignez rien._

Docilement, Finch entra et Bear vint lécher les mains de John.

- _Ca va ?_ Murmura John.

Finch se planta à quelques centimètres de lui.

- _Oui._ Chuchota-t-il.

Rassuré, John prit ses mains.

- _Il n'y aura pas de… séquelles ?_

Finch voyait que son agent s'inquiétait pour lui. Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans ce regard, mais bien de la compassion et de l'empathie, mélangée à une crainte.

- _J'aurai peut être des courbatures_ _mais ça_ _ira._ Souffla-t-il.

- _Ce serait mieux si vous n'aviez rien du tout…_

Harold décela une pointe de regret dans l'intonation de son agent.

- _Non John. Ne soyez pas désolé. J'aurai du faire plus attention._

Reese se tut.

- _Cela m'arrive d'être maladroit._ Sourit doucement Finch, ce qui eu le dont d'apaiser encore plus l'agent. _Alors que faites-vous John ?_

 _-Je retire les câbles._

 _-Il ne serait pas préférable de les sectionner en plusieurs quartiers pour que cela soit plus simple ?_

 _-Je prends votre idée !_ John alla chercher le nécessaire dans le garage de stockage de matériaux et revint avec un énorme sécateur. _Ca devrait aller ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas sa fonction première mais si les lames sont tranchantes, cela ne posera pas de souci._ Approuva Finch. Bear jappa.

- _Même Bear est d'accord !_

John découpa en plusieurs endroits. Certains fils tombèrent et Bear s'empara de l'un d'eux pour taquiner John. Finch le rappela à l'ordre et le malinois lui apporta le bout de caoutchouc, du cuivre abimé était dissimulé à l'intérieur.

- _Ne prends pas ça Bear, tu sais ce n'est pas très propre._

Bear gémit.

- _C'est pour ton bien mon chien, moi aussi je peux prendre soin de toi._ Fit-il en caressant le chien entre les oreilles. En retour Bear lui lécha les doigts. Les câbles furent débarrassés et déposés sur le tas. Cependant Finch ne reprit pas les opérations depuis la tractopelle, ne se sentant pas en mesure de les faire. Reese proposa à son patron de le ramener, voyant son hésitation quant à reprendre la route. Finch accepta et ils rentrèrent ensemble. John l'accompagna jusqu'à l'appartement qui leur servait de planque, où Finch avait décidé de passer la nuit au lieu de donner sa véritable adresse. John le laissa et il rentra à son tour, espérant que l'incident ne se produirait pas de nouveau et que la machine ne leur demanderait pas trop de temps par la même occasion. Il avait passé un excellent week-end malgré tout.

 _A suivre..._


	4. Contretemps

**Bonjour ! Exceptionnellement je poste plus tôt aujourd'hui ! Parce que avec ces deux matchs diffusés en fin de journée... C'est un coup à que j'oublie hihi**

 **Remerciements à Isatis2013 (Cesse de râler parce que c'est trop court :-) ) , Jade181184 ( Encore un petit chapitre ? ;-) ) et Paige0703 ( Voilà voilà la suite !)**

 **Merci encore à isatis2013 pour sa correction assidue !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Contretemps**

Malheureusement pour John, la machine décida de se manifester dès le lendemain. Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque après avoir été prévenu par son partenaire. En passant il se muni de boissons chaudes et de quelques beignets. Lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il vit trois clichés sur le tableau et grimaça, sentant que cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il déposa le tout sur le bureau.

- _Bonjour Finch._

 _-Bonjour Mr Reese._

Reese remarqua qu'il n'avait pas tourné sa tête comme d'habitude. Mais il se pencha vers lui pour quémander un baiser et Finch sursauta.

- _Oh excusez-moi._

Finch lui donna un baiser compensateur.

- _Vous semblez contrarié Harold._

 _-Parce que nous avons trois numéros Mr Reese._

 _-Pourtant lorsque nous en avons eu quatre, vous n'étiez pas inquiet._

 _-Parce que les_ _quatre n'étaient liés_ _que par une histoire d'argent mais pas cette fois-ci Mr Reese._

Reese fut un peu déçu du manque de démonstration de son partenaire mais se rappela rapidement que Finch était un homme timide.

- _Alors dites moi tout._

Finch prit sa boisson et soupira d'aise. Puis il commença à donner les indications sur chaque personne. Les trois étaient liés par des liens familiaux. Il y avait deux frères et une cousine. Jones et Dano étaient les frères et la cousine se prénommait Anna. Reese découvrit le passé calamiteux de ce trio : Dano avait effectué trois mois de prison pour vol à l'étalage, Jones avait été condamné à des travaux d'intérêts généraux pour tentative d'agression et Anna avait un casier judicaire rempli de plaintes pour violences verbales et agressions physiques sans toutefois avoir connu la prison. Si ces trois personnes, aujourd'hui âgées de la trentaine ne vivaient pas ensemble, la machine avait signalé leur présence à New-York.

Ils louaient un petit appartement de 50 mètres carrés, déjà meublé et Finch avait trouvé des achats suspects durant ces derniers jours. Reese décida d'aller sur le terrain et passa à proximité de leur appartement. Cela suffit amplement pour pirater les trois téléphones portables. Finch enregistra les données cellulaires et réussit à accéder à un des ordinateurs de l'appartement, sur lequel était branché le téléphone de Dano qui rechargeait. Harold découvrit le plan d'une villa à l'intérieur ainsi que plusieurs photos d'un couple dans la quarantaine. Les photos avaient été prises à la va vite à en juger les mouvements de flou. Finch examina en détail les plans et découvrit des pièces cachées, comme des salles pour stocker des objets précieux. Finch continua à fouiller les archives et tomba sur un dossier secret, protégé par un mot de passe.

- _Un mot de passe ? Comme si cela allait être un obstacle…_ Marmonna-t-il.

- _Vous allez passer à travers sans souci._ Se moqua John.

Finch fit un bond. Il n'avait pas coupé la communication !

- _C'est déjà fait Mr Reese._

 _-Alors c'est intéressant ?_

 _-Je crains_ _surtout qu'il va nous falloir du renfort._ Blêmit Finch.

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Ils ont planifié un cambriolage mais pas seulement. Ils ont l'intention de tuer le couple aussi._

 _-Pour quelle raison ?_

Finch chercha un lien entre le trio et le couple.

- _Oh… La majorité des plaintes viennent de ce couple. Apparemment c'est surtout la femme qui a été victime de ces nombreux dérangements._

 _-Pourquoi elle et pas l'homme ?_

 _-Je viens seulement de comprendre Mr Reese. Cette femme aurait eu une relation avec le père des deux frères. La mère l'aurait apprit et ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle a demandé le divorce à l'époque_ _mais s'est suicidée quelques mois après._

 _-Laissant donc les deux frères. Quel est le rapport avec Anna ?_

 _-Elle était très liée à sa tante et la considérait comme une mère, puisqu'elle aussi à perdu sa_ _mère, en fait elle ne_ _l'a jamais connu._

 _-Elle est morte lors de sa naissance ?_

 _-C'est cela._

 _-C'est donc une vengeance._

 _-J'en ai bien peur._

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'ils vont les tuer ?_ Demanda John.

- _Ils ont un inventaire. Des armes, plus précisément des revolvers. Ils ont acheté de l'acide également et si je me souviens de ce_ _que vous m'aviez_ _dit une fois…_

 _-Qu'ils vont dissoudre les corps après les avoir tués._

Finch déglutit.

- _Il y a une date de prévue pour cela ?_

 _-Oui. Ils veulent agir dans deux jours, plus précisément en soirée. Le couple est de sortie au restaurant et le trio semble connaître ses habitudes : ils vont dans un premier temps cambrioler mais lorsque le couple reviendra du restaurant, ils agiront._

 _-Et s'ils sont dispersés, ça va être compliqué._

 _-S'ils sont à trois postes différents oui._

 _-Il y a des antécédents sur les utilisations des armes Finch ?_

 _-Dano et Anna oui. Mais pas Jones._

 _-Alors je doute que_ _Jones fasse_ _quoi que ce soit ce soir là. Je dirais que deux seront armés et le_ _troisième montera_ _la garde._

 _-Vous pensez vraiment que cela va fonctionner de cette manière ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Finch_ _, et je_ _n'écarte pas la possibilité que Jones soit armé, seulement je doute qu'il l'utilise. Fusco et Carter sont libres ?_

 _-Je les contacte._

Finch composa le numéro de Carter dans un premier temps.

- _Allo ?_

 _-Inspecteur Carter._

 _-Finch, que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _\- John et moi surveillons un petit groupe qui a prévu de passer à l'action dans deux jours et nous aurions besoin de renforts._

 _-Pour quand exactement ?_

Finch lui expliqua le plan, en précisant bien qu'il n'était peut être pas fiable, que les jeunes pourraient bien intervenir plus tôt s'ils en avaient l'occasion.

- _Je ne travaille pas la nuit donc je serai là pour vous aider. Fusco sera de la partie aussi ?_

 _-Oui Inspecteur, je me charge de le prévenir._

 _-Pas de souci Finch, tenez moi au courant s'il y a un changement de dernière minute._

Ce fut au tour de l'inspecteur Fusco d'être mis dans la confidence.

- _Eh ben, vous vous êtes encore fourré dans un sacré coup !_ S'exclama-t-il.

 _-Nous ne choisissons pas Inspecteur._

 _-Si vous le dites, mais je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir !_

 _-Vous aurez tous les deux une compensation._

 _-Ah ouais ?_

 _-Oui Inspecteur, pour ce que vous avez déjà fait pour nous, vous avez le droit d'en avoir une._

 _-Dois-je vous rappeler que John m'a embauché de force pour me remettre dans le droit chemin ?_

 _-Je sais Inspecteur, mais j'estime que_ _vous y êtes_ _à présent._

 _-Et pourtant vous avez déjà douté de moi !_ Grommela-t-il.

- _Et je n'aurais pas dû. C'est parce que je ne vous connaissais pas suffisamment._

 _-Vous pensez tout savoir sur moi ?_

 _-Peut être bien._ S'amusa Finch.

- _Oh on parle de moi dans mon dos ?!_ Plaisanta l'inspecteur, mal à l'aise.

- _Seulement en bien. John aime bien vous taquiner._

 _-Ah celui-là ! Il va m'entendre la prochaine fois que je le croise !_ Se moqua Lionel.

Finch sourit.

- _Alors, puis-je compter sur votre présence ?_

 _-Vous pouvez Finch !_

 _-C'est noté Inspecteur._

Finch raccrocha et reprit la communication avec son agent.

 _-Alors ?_

 _-Les inspecteurs Carter_ _et Fusco vous épauleront._

 _-Vous aussi Finch ?_

 _-A distance Mr Reese._

 _-Je préfère aussi. Vous avez un moyen d'accéder aux ordinateurs du couple ?_

 _-Non, vous devriez peut être aller y faire un tour._

 _-Maintenant ?_

 _-Selon l'emploi du temps du couple, vous avez deux heures avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux._

 _-Alors j'y vais de ce pas ! Vous gardez un œil sur notre trio ?_

 _-Comme toujours Mr Reese._

Cette fois-ci, Finch veilla à bien couper la communication afin de ne pas se faire prendre à nouveau. Il continua ses recherches afin de ne rien oublier. Pour cette opération, il allait avoir trois agents sur le terrain et il redoutait un peu d'avoir à gérer tout ce petit monde ! Quelques minutes plus tard, John le rappela de nouveau.

- _Finch, il y a un système de sécurité chez eux._

 _-Je vérifie Mr Reese._

John l'entendit tapoter frénétiquement sur les touches de son clavier. Il sourit, songeant que ce son ne le lassait jamais.

- _Je vois. Ce système présente une faille. Je n'ai pas besoin de le désactiver puisque vous pouvez le faire vous-même._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Ce système, composé de détecteurs de mouvements et de certaines caméras, seulement deux, peut facilement être contourné. Vous prenez la pente qui mène au garage en sous-sol, en restant suffisamment dissimulé par le petit muret, vous franchissez le premier détecteur. Ensuite, vous prenez les marches qui mènent à la porte d'entrée, là vous êtes à l'intérieur de la zone sécurisée._

 _-Je vois. Et après ?_

 _-Le boitier principal se trouve dans la maison, mais il faudra éviter la caméra du salon qui donne sur le couloir de l'entrée. Si les plans de la maison sont actuels, vous pouvez traverser la cuisine qui est à gauche, puis passer dans la buanderie. Vous devriez trouver une porte qui vous mènera au bout du couloir, tout cela sans vous faire prendre._

 _-Hum. J'en déduis que notre trio_ _a déjà_ _compris ça ?_

 _-Je crois bien Mr Reese sinon la machine ne se serait pas manifestée._

Reese appliqua les indications de Finch à la lettre et désactiva le système sans souci.

- _Ce n'était pas compliqué._ Jugea John.

Reese parcouru les différentes pièces de la maison.

- _Vous m'avez parlé de pièces cachées Finch ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese._

 _-_ _Où sont_ _-elles ?_

 _-J'en ai une qui est … entre le bureau et la chambre parentale. L'autre semble se situer dans le sous sol._

 _-Je vais vérifier._

Reese monta à l'étage à la recherche de cette pièce. Il chercha un moyen d'y accéder mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux.

- _Vous ne trouvez pas ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Non. Je devrais peut être prendre des photos ?_

 _-Ce serait une excellente idée. Il ne reste plus que 30 minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent._ Signala Finch.

- _Je fais vite._

Reese prit des clichés des murs du bureau et de la chambre parentale. Un détail attira l'attention de John et il se rapprocha de la petite commode de la chambre. Dessus étaient posés plusieurs cadres, mais l'un d'entre eux ressortait. Reese prit le cadre et contempla la photo dessus.

- _Finch ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Ils ont des enfants ?_

 _-Je vérifie._ Après quelques secondes, Finch reprit la parole. _Oui ils ont un fils de 12 ans._ Reese sentit le ton … triste de son partenaire.

- _Il_ _y a un_ _problème ?_

 _-Leur fils est malade Mr Reese._

John regarda de nouveau la photo. Rien ne laissait apparaître un quelconque signe de maladie, hormis les yeux cernés du jeune homme à la chevelure brune ébouriffée, armé de ce sourire enfantin, entouré de ses deux parents, probablement lors d'une sortie dans un parc d'attractions au vu de l'arrière plan de la photo. Il reposa le cliché et s'engagea dans le couloir, cherchant une autre chambre.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il a ?_

 _-Il est hospitalisé au service de cancérologie au Général._

Reese déglutit alors qu'il entrait dans l'espace de l'adolescent. Il nota la paire de béquilles, les boîtes de médicaments disposées sur une étagère en hauteur, sans doute accessible aux parents mais pas au jeune, tout cela dans un univers plutôt neutre. Il y avait quelques affiches représentant la nature et les animaux.

- _Un cancer ?_

 _-Oui. Il a une tumeur maligne placée sur le fémur et actuellement il est sous surveillance médicale car son état se dégrade._

 _-Il est sous chimio ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese, cela fait cinq mois que ça dure._

John soupira, sentant que c'était très délicat.

- _Il ya une_ _chance qu'il s'en sorte ?_

 _-D'après son programme, il va se faire opérer à l'hôpital_ _universitaire de_ _Kansas City. Mais les frais d'hospitalisation sont élevés tout comme l'opération, qui consiste à retirer le fémur et à placer une prothèse. Si leur fils est sauvé, il devra poursuivre une rééducation sur une dizaine d'année et des ajustements tous les six mois pour la prothèse._

 _-Notre trio veut les tuer. Ils prennent les objets de valeur dans les pièces, tuent les parents, ce qui laisse leur fils seul. Et il n'aura plus personne pour le soutenir donc …._

 _-C'est cruel._ Marmonna Finch.

- _Ils n'ont pas de cœur. Il faut qu'on les prenne sur le fait !_

 _-C'est risqué._

 _-Risqué, mais Carter et Fusco auront des preuves._

 _-Et si nous nous servions du système pour filmer la tentative ?_

 _-C'est une idée mais pour ça il faudrait les attirer dans le salon._

 _-C'est peut être possible. Mr Reese, pouvez-vous brancher votre téléphone au système deux minutes ?_

 _-Pas de souci._

John prit le petit câble dans sa veste et se connecta au système. Finch accéda rapidement à tout.

- _C'est bon John, j'ai les images du salon et aussi du jardin derrière la maison._

 _-Je reviens alors._

Reese quitta la maison et retourna à la bibliothèque pour finaliser l'assaut qui allait avoir lieu dans deux jours. Il mit Carter et Fusco au courant en les faisant venir à la planque. Leurs réactions ne tardèrent pas :

- _Quoi ?!_ S'exclama Joss, offusquée. _Ils veulent s'en prendre aux parents dans le but de faire souffrir l'enfant ?!_

 _-C'est inadmissible !_ Protesta Lionel. _Et tu veux qu'on les laisse faire pour qu'on les prenne_ _sur le fait ?_

 _-Inspecteurs, s'il vous plaît._ Tempéra Finch. _Vous n'êtes pas censés savoir ce qui va_ _se produire ni recevoir des informations_ _._

 _-Tout de même Finch !_ Carter bondit du canapé, atterrée, se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

John exposa son plan pour capturer le trio sur le fait, tout en ne négligeant aucun détail, surtout le rôle de l'informaticien.

- _Et vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y aura pas un seul mort ?_ Déclara Joss.

Harold resta silencieux, Reese répondit :

- _Nous ferons tout pour qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences._

 _-Y a intérêt !_ Clama-t-elle. _Pauvre adolescent_ murmura-t-elle, dictée par son instinct maternel.

- _C'est un peu la roulette russe._ Jugea Fusco. _Si les parents sont tués, ce gamin ne s'en sortira jamais ! Surtout que Finch, vous me dites qu'il n'a que ses parents comme famille …_ Fit Lionel, dépité.

- _C'est pour cela que je compte sur vous pour que cela n'arrive pas._ Admit Finch.

Fusco, Carter et Reese savaient que Finch comptait sur eux et qu'il avait confiance en leurs compétences.

Deux jours plus tard, dans la soirée, l'équipe était en place, prête à intervenir. Dano et Anna avaient trouvé le moyen d'accéder aux pièces secrètes et les dévalisèrent, ne ramassant que l'argent. Jones montait la garde derrière la fenêtre du salon, nerveux. Carter et Fusco étaient dans un van à quelques mètres de la maison, suivant les conversations du trio et observant les images provenant du salon. Reese quant à lui s'était planqué dans la maison, à l'étage, dans la chambre de l'enfant. Finch, resté à la bibliothèque avec Bear, suivait la trace du couple. Il annonça à ses agents qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Lorsque la berline se gara devant la maison, Jones prévint Dano et Anna, qui se mirent aussitôt en place. Reese sortit de sa cachette et suivit à distance. Grâce à la pénombre du couloir, il se coucha sur le plancher et regarda à travers les barreaux de la rampe, observant Dano à proximité de la porte d'entrée. Un bruit de clés se fit entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsque les deux furent entrés, Dano plaça ses armes derrière les nuques des arrivants.

- _Dans le salon. Tout de suite._

Le couple obtempéra. La femme reconnu immédiatement Jones et pâlit.

- _Que faites-vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle effrayée.

Elle reçut un coup de crosse à l'arrière du crâne et s'effondra dans un gémissement de douleur, se tenant la nuque. Son mari resta pétrifié sur place, complètement tétanisé.

- _Ah non ! Désolé Finch mais là c'est trop !_ S'agita Carter, qui descendit du van, munie d'un gilet de sécurité, suivi par un Fusco furieux.

- _J'ai toutes les preuves, vous pouvez_ _intervenir._ Fit Finch même s'il savait que cette information n'aurait rien changé. Reese de son côté était descendu et il se montra à la vue de tous. Il assomma Dano. Anna qui l'avait vu arriver sauta sur lui et un rude combat commença alors. Jones pointait son arme en direction du mari, qui était à présent à genoux sur le parquet, suppliant son ravisseur de le laisser en vie. Finch vit que son agent avait du mal à maitriser Anna qui visiblement savait se défendre. Dans un accès de rage, Anna envoya valser John contre la commode et se jeta sur lui, poussant des cris hystériques. John mit rapidement son bras pour se défendre mais Anna anticipa et tira sur le bras, le fracassant sur le bois de la commode dans un craquement sinistre. John en profita pour la repousser et la faire tomber. De la main gauche, Reese lui donna une violente gifle et elle perdit conscience. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant. Jones appuya sur la détente.

Fusco tira en retour et le tir de Jones fut dévié et termina aux pieds de Reese qui bondit.

- _C'était moins deux !_ Remarqua l'inspecteur.

- _Bien joué Lionel._ Félicita Joss, qui se dirigeait vers Jones pour le menotter.

- _John…_ Fit Finch.

Carter et Fusco se retournèrent vers Reese, sachant que Finch ne l'aurait jamais appelé par son prénom s'il n'y avait rien. Du sang goûtait de la main droite de l'agent et tombait sur le parquet. John était essoufflé.

- _John ?_ Fit Joss.

Lionel se rapprocha de son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

- _Elle a_ _de sacrés_ _ongles._ Grogna John en se tenant le bras blessé. Il grimaça légèrement.

- _Vous vous êtes fait mal Mr Reese ?_

Joss s'approcha de lui et remonta délicatement la manche, dévoilant un poignet qui commençait à bleuir.

- _Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte._ Jugea-t-elle. Reese tira sur la manche pour dissimuler.

- _Occupez vous de ces trois là, ce n'est rien._ Souffla-t-il.

Lionel et Joss échangèrent un regard circonspect.

- _Allez-y._ Insista John. _Je pars avant que vos collègues n'arrivent._

Les inspecteurs approuvèrent. John quitta le domicile et s'éloigna de la rue afin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- _Mr Reese ? J'ai coupé la communication avec nos inspecteurs._

 _-Finch, vous pouvez venir ?_ Haleta John.

 _-J'arrive._

Finch fut rapide et en sept minutes il récupéra son agent. John monta dans la voiture, masquant un grognement.

- _Mr Reese, qu'avez-vous ? Vous saignez encore !_

Finch attrapa la petite serviette qu'il avait pensé à prendre et John épongea un peu.

- _Remontez votre manche John._

John la remonta et Finch se pencha sur lui pour voir d'un peu de plus près. Il toucha doucement le poignet et frôla les doigts de John. Reese grogna.

- _Je vous_ _emmène voir_ _le Dr Tillman. Elle est de service ce soir._

 _-Non Harold ce n'est…._

 _-Non John ce n'est pas rien._ Fit Finch, sévère. _Vous pourriez_ _avoir une entorse !_

 _-Allons Harold._

 _-Non John, s'il vous plaît._ Supplia Finch, sa voix trahissant son inquiétude. Reese croisa son regard et comprit qu'il ne devait pas le contrarier et accepta.

Aux urgences, Megan prit rapidement John à part.

- _C'est une entorse._ Confirma-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas cassé donc pas de fracture._

John soupira de soulagement.

- _Mais ce sera repos pour les prochains jours._

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Vous devez ménager votre poignet. Je vous prescris le port d'une attelle qui vous permettra d'avoir moins mal et une pommade. Pour ce soir,_ _vous mettrez de_ _la glace dessus pour réduire le gonflement._

John se renfrogna. Megan haussa un sourcil.

- _Vous êtes son ami Mr Wren ?_

Harold qui jusque là était resté silencieux, dû sortir de son mutisme.

- _Mr Randall est un bon ami Mlle Tillman._

Megan se tourna vers John.

- _Vous avez quelqu'un avec vous ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Mr Wren ?_

Finch fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- _Vu la réticence de John, je me demande si vous ne devriez pas le surveiller Mr Wren._

Finch toussa et Reese fit diversion.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné._ Fit-il, de mauvais poil.

- _Je pense que Mr Randall … peut prendre soin de lui._

 _-Vu votre pause, vous en doutez._ Nota Megan qui rédigeait l'ordonnance. Profitant de ce moment où elle ne les regardait pas, Finch et Reese accrochèrent leurs regards. John lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer mais Finch semblait inquiet pour lui. Megan donna l'ordonnance et les salua. Après avoir réceptionné le nécessaire à la pharmacie de l'hôpital, ils quittèrent les lieux. Finch raccompagna Reese jusqu'à son loft.

- _John … ?_ Appela timidement Finch lorsqu'ils furent stationnés.

- _Oui Harold ?_

Finch laissa son regard dévier vers le bras de l'agent et pinça les lèvres.

- _Vous voulez monter ?_

Finch sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

- _Si cela ne vous … ennuie pas._

John posa sa main valide sur la main de Finch.

- _Non Harold. Vous ne m'ennuyez jamais._

Finch fut touché. Il fit confiance à son instinct et monta avec John.

- _Faites comme chez vous Finch._

Harold se rendit dans l'espace cuisine et fouilla dans le congélateur. Il trouva des glaçons et les mit dans un sachet, avant de le recouvrir d'un torchon. Il retourna auprès de John qui venait seulement de réussir à retirer sa veste.

- _Venez._

Finch lui prit son bras et lui désigna le canapé. John y prit place et attrapa la glace que son compagnon lui tendait.

- _Vous pouvez vous mettre à l'aise aussi Finch._

Finch portait son costume trois pièces pour ne pas changer, il n'avait même pas enfilé un blouson au vu des températures douces.

- _Non ça ira_ _Mr Reese._

Reese tapota la place à côté de lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Toutefois Finch, préféra s'installer à sa droite pour maintenir la poche de glace. John leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Finch avait besoin de contrôler la situation et surtout de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était sa façon d'être.

- _Harold…_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Vous vous en faites beaucoup pour une entorse._

Finch redressa la tête, offusqué et s'apprêtait à riposter quand John le devança :

- _Si j'avais eu une fracture, je comprendrais mais vous n'avez pas besoin Harold…_

 _-Comment pouvez-vous me dire cela ?_ Murmura Finch.

John fronça les sourcils.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour vous John…_ Fit Finch d'une voix tremblante.

- _Désolé Harold je ne voulais pas vous…._

 _-_ … _Parce que j'ai des sentiments._ Acheva Finch, en baissant la tête, comme honteux.

Reese accueilli cette révélation avec joie.

- _Harold._ Souffla John. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, de sa main valide, il redressa la tête de son patron en glissant ses doigts sous son menton. Il croisa ses yeux légèrement embués et laissa sa main dériver sur sa joue, pour la caresser tendrement du bout du pouce. _J'ai des sentiments aussi. Je dirais même plus que ça._

 _-Qu'insinuez-vous ?_ Se troubla Finch.

- _Que je vous aime._

Un silence de plomb accueilli le dernier aveu. Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient plus du regard. Finch craignait plusieurs choses : la crainte de l'engagement, que cela ne soit une erreur, que cela n'altère sa relation amicale avec l'agent, que cela ne le détruise à nouveau. Reese lui se sentait confiant et voulait montrer à son partenaire qu'il était sûr de lui et que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne regretterait jamais. Finch sembla prendre doucement conscience des mots de l'agent et sentit une panique monter en lui. Il relâcha la main de l'agent et se leva.

- _Harold ?_ Retentit la voix inquiète de John.

L'informaticien se dirigea d'un pas lent et mécanique vers les grandes fenêtres. Reese se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas trop brusqué en lui révélant qu'il l'aimait. Doucement il se redressa et observa le dos tendu de son compagnon. Finch semblait s'être plongé dans la contemplation du paysage New-Yorkais, observant les visiteurs qui se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux dans les rues. Reese se rapprocha de lui sans faire de bruit et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. C'était suffisant pour ressentir la crainte de Finch et qu'il réfléchissait longuement. John espérait qu'il ferait le bon choix. Il savait que Finch avait besoin de temps et ne voulait en aucun cas le bousculer. Finch ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Reese resta impassible. Le reclus remit ses lunettes et prononça d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion :

- _John je …_

Reese l'écouta attentivement.

-… _Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je suis perdu._ Avoua-t-il.

- _Oh Harold._

Reese réduisit la distance entre eux et posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles de Finch afin de l'inciter à pivoter. Une fois face à face, Reese vit derrière ses yeux bleus intelligents, la rude bataille que Finch menait intérieurement.

- _Je peux vous éclairer Finch._

 _-Je vous écoute._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous ressentez quand je ne suis pas là ?_

 _-Un vide._

 _-Et quand je suis là ?_

 _-Je me … sens libre. Et heureux d'avoir votre compagnie ._ Murmura Finch, qui avait décidé de s'ouvrir, de prendre des risques.

Reese posa une main sur la poitrine de Finch et sourit.

- _Votre cœur bat plus fort quand je suis là. Je l'entends et je le sens. Il ne peut pas mentir. Faites-en de même._

Troublé Finch posa à son tour une main sur la poitrine de l'agent, pour sentir les battements frénétiques.

- _Vous voyez ça Finch ?_

Harold ancra son regard dans le sien.

- _Nos cœurs battent sur un même rythme, écoutez bien._

Finch fronça les sourcils et se concentra un peu. Il réalisa rapidement que les battements étaient synchronisés et cela lui donna les larmes aux yeux, ému.

- _Vous avez peur Finch ?_

 _-Oui._ Fit-il d'une petite voix.

- _J'ai peur aussi. Mais je sais ce que je veux Harold. Et vous ?_

 _-Je… John j'aimerai que … Je sais ce que je veux seulement…_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas sûr ?_

 _-Non, ce n'est pas cela._

 _-Alors qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas …un bon souvenir de …_ Balbutia Finch, mal à l'aise.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'agent.

- _Vous parlez de la manière dont s'est terminée votre dernière relation ?_

Finch hoqueta et approuva.

- _Et vous ne voulez pas revivre ça ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Harold, je ne peux rien promettre pour ça. Nous ne savons pas ce que la vie nous réserve._

 _-Je suis bien placé pour le savoir…_ Murmura Finch.

- _Mais vous devez savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, je vous aimerai toujours. Il faut parfois oublier le passé, lâcher prise pour vivre l'instant présent._

 _-Depuis quand pensez vous cela John ?_

 _-Depuis que vous êtes venu me chercher. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce vous avez fait. Vous_ _avez su_ _me redonner goût à la vie._

 _-Et je ne regretterais jamais de vous avoir sauvé John._ Admit Finch avec un petit sourire timide.

- _Quelque chose vous fait encore peur Harold ?_

 _-Oui…_

 _-Dites-moi, je suis là. Je vous écoute. Jamais je ne me moquerai de vous et vous le savez. Je cherche à vous comprendre Harold._

Finch pinça les lèvres.

- _Je n'aime pas en parler._

John se tendit face au ton un peu froid.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Excusez-moi John…_

Finch s'écarta de lui, ayant soudainement besoin d'espace pour respirer. Reese resta cloué sur place et ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer. Il pensa que son patron avait carrément prit la fuite en partant. Il réalisa alors que Finch ressentait sûrement le besoin d'en parler mais que le sujet était délicat. Finch voulait faire cet effort pour commencer leur relation sur des bases solides, mais il avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits. Reese se faufila dans le couloir pour écouter à la porte. Il fut aussitôt inquiet en captant la respiration rapide de son patron, qui semblait aux prises avec une crise de panique. Il hésita sur la démarche à suivre.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Finch était cramponné au lavabo, les yeux clos, tentant de se calmer. De mauvais souvenirs ressurgissaient et il avait beaucoup de mal à les assimiler un par un. Cette période de son existence était la pire qu'il avait vécu et il n'avait pas complètement fait son deuil, il n'avait même jamais vraiment accepté ce qui lui était arrivé. L'explosion du Ferry, les dizaines de morts, les nombreux blessés, la mort de son meilleur ami Nathan, son grave accident, la douleur intense qu'il avait ressentie, les pénibles mois de rééducation qui avaient suivis. Finch retira ses lunettes et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, espérant chasser toutes ces images qui le rendait triste. Il se mit à tousser puis râla péniblement.

- _Harold ?_

Il n'était même pas étonné que son agent soit derrière la porte. Il s'essuya le visage avec la serviette et remit ses lunettes. Devait-il laisser John entrer et prendre soin de lui ? Ou devait-il se protéger et garder ce pan de sa vie secrète ? A moins que John n'ait fini par comprendre ? Si Reese pensait que ses recherches avaient été discrètes, Finch s'en était rapidement aperçu grâce à un petit programme. Si son nom de Mr Wren sortait dans une conversation orale ou écrite, ou qu'un fichier à ce nom était consulté, il était prévenu. Ainsi il avait découvert que John menait des recherches avec l'inspecteur Fusco. Il avait vu que John avait compris qu'il était impliqué dans l'accident du Ferry. Seulement son agent ne connaissait pas les circonstances de cet accident et il n'était sûrement pas prêt de lui dire la vérité. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui le contrariait et s'était lié à cet instant précis où avait basculé sa vie entière.

- _Harold ?_ Répéta Reese.

Finch se fit violence pour se maîtriser.

- _Oui._

John poussa doucement la porte et aperçut son patron devant le lavabo, légèrement courbé, comme essoufflé. L'ex-agent se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Il voyait que son compagnon était aux prises avec de mauvais souvenirs et qu'il avait du mal à faire passer sa légère crise de panique.

- _Venez._ Souffla John.

Finch se laissa guider. John le ramena dans la pièce de vie, le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Si l'informaticien pensait qu'il s'arrêterait là, il fut déstabilisé lorsque John se pencha et lui défit les lacets de ses chaussures.

- _John… que …faites- vous ?_

 _-Vous devez vous détendre Finch. Rien ne sert de paniquer._

Harold resta muet et se retrouva débarrassé de ses chaussures. John s'installa sur le canapé un peu plus loin et plaça un coussin contre sa cuisse.

- _Allongez-vous._ Intima Reese.

Finch déglutit, hésitant. John tapota le coussin en guise d'encouragement. Il s'allongea finalement et cala bien sa nuque afin de ne pas avoir mal.

- _Harold, vous savez que je peux tout entendre ?_

 _-Je le sais John._ Il ferma les yeux. John pinça les lèvres mais passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme allongé. Finch se crispa à ce geste inattendu puis se détendit peu à peu.

- _Alors,_ _voulez vous_ _me dire ce_ _qui vous_ _tracasse ?_ Demanda John après un long moment. Finch gémit. _La position n'est pas confortable ?_

 _-Ca va._

 _-Harold …_

Finch grimaça légèrement.

- _John… arrêtez de me toucher les cheveux…_ Murmura Finch, troublé. John ne cessa pas. Finch leva son bras pour lui faire cesser ses caresses. Mais au lieu de cela, il garda la main de l'agent dans la sienne, tremblant.

- _Je sais ce que je veux. Seulement je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous donner ce que vous voulez._

 _-Vous savez que_ _votre seule présence_ _me fait plaisir ?_

 _-Mais un jour vous voudrez plus que cela John…_

John comprit le sous entendu en le voyant rougir, les yeux toujours clos.

- _C'est naturel dans tous les couples._

 _-Je ne sais pas si … je …_

 _-Vous doutez de vous ?_

 _-Oui._ Murmura Finch.

- _Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

 _-Je … n'ai pas …._

John sentit ses tremblements devenir de plus en plus incontrôlés. De sa main blessée, il caressa tendrement la joue de Finch, peu importe la douleur que cela lui causerait au poignet.

- _Je n'ai rien fait …. En deux ans…._

- _Doucement Harold, doucement… Regardez-moi._ Finch ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses yeux rougis à John. _Nous verrons au moment venu Harold, vous n'avez pas à vous contrarier pour cela. Il y a toujours des solutions._ John avait rapidement fait le lien. Finch n'avait rien fait depuis son accident en réalité et il s'inquiétait pour le côté intime. John songea que Finch savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait, puisqu'il avait pensé au sujet. _Mais en attendant, profitez de l'instant présent._ Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Finch.

Harold se détendit complètement, totalement rassuré par les paroles de John. Il relâcha la main de son agent, lui permettant de poursuivre ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Il prit la main blessée de John et remit la poche de glace dessus. John sourit. Même lorsqu'il était contrarié, Finch pensait à lui aussi. Il le vit fermer les yeux et somnoler, sans doute épuisé par ces derniers jours de missions, entre le stress, la longue nuit pour élaborer le plan avec Carter et Fusco et la surveillance constante lors de l'intervention.

Plongé dans ses pensées, John réfléchissait à une manière de rassurer son patron. Si Finch pensait avoir perdu quelque chose, John était persuadé du contraire. Il sourit en pensant aux différentes manières de lui montrer que rien n'était perdu et qu'il serait capable de le lui montrer…

 _A suivre..._


	5. Preuve d'amour

**Bonjour ! Quelle chaleur vous ne trouvez pas ?!**

 **Je remercie les fidèles lectrices qui continuent à me lire : Paige0703, Jade181184 et Isatis2013.**

 **Ce chapitre contient une scène qui aurait dû être classée M mais étant donné que ce genre de scène ne se produit pas souvent dans mon historie, je la laisse dans son classement d'origine. Alors je rappelle : Si vous n'aimez pas le Rinch, passez votre chemin !**

 **Bonne lecture et encore merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Preuve d'amour**

Une petite semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mission qui avait rapproché les deux hommes lors d'une soirée où ils s'étaient dévoilés. Deux missions avaient eu lieu entre temps, simples et rapides. John n'avait pas été blessé et son poignet était désormais guéri grâce aux soins de Finch, qui s'était appliqué à vérifier que la guérison était en bonne voie.

John se permettait maintenant des gestes plus intimes avec Finch, caressant ses joues, ses cheveux et, délicatement, sa nuque. Finch avait toujours le réflexe de se raidir lorsque John passait sa main derrière son cou mais il lui faisait confiance les yeux fermés et se détendait sous les touches délicates de l'agent. Les baisers entre eux se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux, dans la limite du raisonnable, parfois doux et parfois endiablés. Cependant ils n'allaient jamais plus loin, l'informaticien ne se sentant pas encore prêt, refusant de brûler les étapes. Finch s'ouvrait petit à petit, pour le plaisir de John qui découvrait que son patron, derrière sa carapace d'homme froid et solitaire, était un homme chaleureux, capable d'éprouver des émotions et sensible. La veille, Finch s'était rapproché de lui lorsqu'il était retourné à la bibliothèque et l'avait embrassé avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. L'ex-agent de la CIA avait été surpris mais il avait accepté ce moment de tendresse, entourant l'informaticien de ses bras, comme pour le protéger et il avait plongé son nez dans les cheveux impeccablement coiffés du petit homme.

Par la suite, John avait proposé à son compagnon de dîner au loft. Finch avait accepté avec un large sourire. Ils avaient dîné d'un plat à emporter devant un match de football américain. John n'avait pas manqué de commenter de temps à autre. Finch avait découvert que John était un passionné de sport, en particulier de basket-ball. La soirée s'était écoulée dans une ambiance calme et chaleureuse, Finch calé contre John, qui avait passé un bras derrière lui. A la grande surprise de John, Finch s'était endormi sur lui peu avant la fin du match. Reese avait alors cessé tout mouvement pour ne pas le réveiller. Lorsque le coup de sifflet final avait retentit, John avait essayé de le réveiller en douceur. Mais Finch avait grogné et s'était encore plus niché contre lui, le retenant en s'agrippant à sa chemise. Attendri John avait éteint la télé et sans un bruit et sans geste brusque, il avait fait allonger Finch sur le canapé, le temps de débarrasser la table basse. Puis il était revenu le prendre dans ses bras et l'avait porté jusqu'au lit.

Une fois posé, Finch avait gémit et semblé chercher sa présence. John s'était dépêché de retirer ses chaussures, chaussettes et avait grimpé sur le matelas à ses côtés. Finch avait soupiré de bien être et s'était endormi, profondément cette fois-ci. John avait attendu qu'il soit bien endormi pour ensuite lui retirer sa cravate, sa veste, son gilet, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Au passage il lui avait retiré sa ceinture afin de le mettre à l'aise et également ses lunettes, soigneusement repliées et déposées sur la table de chevet. Il avait remonté la couverture sur Finch. Puis il avait retiré ses effets et avait enfilé un pantalon de nuit, restant torse nu comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il était tout seul. Il s'était rapidement endormi, rassuré et heureux de la présence d'Harold à ses côtés.

Ce matin là Finch se réveilla doucement mais sûrement. Rapidement il sut qu'il n'était pas chez lui car le matelas n'était pas le même. Puis la pièce semblait bien éclairée alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux clos. Lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés puis qu'un bras était posé sur son ventre, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Un peu effrayé, il ouvrit doucement les yeux et distingua John endormi à ses côtés, sur le ventre, le dos nu visible. Finch déglutit sous cette vision tentatrice puis laissa son regard dériver. Il se mordit les lèvres et repoussa doucement le bras de Reese et la couverture. Il fit une grimace et s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit. Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il portait encore une bonne partie de ses vêtements. Il s'étira avec attention. John avait ouvert les yeux et admirait le dos de Finch, cette chemise blanche froissée et sourit. Il se redressa et glissa jusqu'à lui. Finch s'était figé en le sentant venir déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.

- _Bonjour Harold._

 _-Bonjour John._ Bredouilla Finch, peu habitué aux démonstrations d'amour dès le réveil. Reese s'assit à côté de lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Finch, étourdi, s'agrippa à lui. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et lent. Harold gémit, John cessa le baiser et posa son front contre le sien. Finch lui fit un léger sourire timide, les joues rouges.

- _Vous êtes en forme ce matin._ Murmura-t-il.

- _Parce que vous avez dormi ici._ Chuchota John.

- _Vous avez … apprécié ma_ _compagnie ?_

 _-C'est exactement ça Harold. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'inquiéter de vous savoir loin de moi…_

Finch se sentit fondre devant cette déclaration si naturelle.

- _Je devrais songer à réduire votre taux de stress plus régulièrement._

John sourit et se redressa, Finch en fit de même et mit ses lunettes.

- _C'est une proposition Harold ?_ Taquina John.

- _Peut être ?_

 _-Allons ! Et vous ? Avez-vous bien dormi ?_

 _-Je crois que … je n'avais plus aussi bien dormi depuis un moment._ Se confessa Finch.

- _Alors j'ai intérêt à vous inviter plus souvent ! Même tous les soirs s'il le faut !_ Gloussa John.

Finch rit doucement devant la bonne humeur de John et lui prit les mains, les caressant du bout des doigts. John le laissa faire, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas le forcer.

- _J'aime vous voir serein Finch._

 _-J'aime vous savoir avec moi._

John sourit devant la spontanéité de sa réponse.

- _Petit déjeuner ?_ Proposa Reese.

- _Volontiers._ Répondit Finch.

- _Œufs_ _Bénédicte ?_

 _-Vous savez les faire ?_

 _-Mais bien sûr Harold !_

Finch sourit puis se leva. Il se tourna un instant vers John.

-… _Merci._

 _-Pour ?_

 _-Pour ne pas m'avoir… retiré plus de tissu._

 _-Je vous en prie Harold._ Fit doucement John. _Je ne veux pas vous brusquer._

 _-Et je vous en suis reconnaissant Mr Reese._

Reese vit son hésitation.

- _Quelque chose vous embête Finch ?_

 _-Hum… Puis-je utiliser la salle d'eau ?_

 _-Vous pouvez, faites comme chez vous !_

 _-Seulement si j'étais chez moi, j'aurai un rechange…_ Murmura Finch.

- _Peut être que je peux vous prêter quelque chose ?_ Demanda John.

- _Je ne sais pas trop John…_

Reese se leva et posa ses mains sur les bras de Finch.

- _Harold, je vous aime. Vous avez le droit de me piquer quelques vêtements, je ne dirais rien._

 _-Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous retrouviez sans vêtement._ Plaisanta Finch.

John rit.

- _Cela n'arrivera pas. Allez voir dans la commode, je vais voir si je trouve une chemise à votre taille._

 _-Merci._ Bredouilla timidement Finch. _Je vous les rendrais._

Finch observa le contenu du tiroir et rougit violemment. Il prit rapidement un caleçon noir et le reste. Reese lui apporta une chemise blanche. Finch approuva pour la taille et alla dans la salle d'eau, se doucher le temps que John prépare le petit déjeuner. Deux petites heures plus tard, comme c'était le samedi, ils se rendirent sur le circuit, après que la machine les ai prévenus de l'absence de numéro. Au passage, Reese avait prit des plats à emporter pour le midi. Bear était de la partie, ravi à l'idée de passer sa journée au soleil. Ils se mirent en tenue rapidement et John fit une inspection du sol. Finch fit une remarque.

- _Ne m'aviez vous pas dit que vous alliez changer l'emplacement de la salle d'eau ?_

En effet, John avait discuté un peu des emplacements du nouvel aménagement et il souhaitait déplacer cette pièce.

- _Si pourquoi ?_

 _-Avez-vous vérifié comment changer les canalisations ?_

 _-A vrai dire Finch, il paraît qu'il y a un vide sanitaire d'après l'ancien propriétaire, mais il_ _n'en a_ _jamais trouvé l'entrée._

 _-Vous avez les plans ?_

 _-Oui, mais il n'y a aucune indication de l'entrée et certains plans sont très vieux._

 _-Où sont-ils ?_

 _-Premier tiroir du haut de l'établi à côté des vestiaires._

Finch s'y rendit et trouva les papiers jaunis. Il les déposa sur l'établi et les examina avec intérêt. Les plans avaient été tracés à la main et toutes les mesures également. Finch s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelques éléments comme certains garages existants aujourd'hui. Il feuilleta la petite pile et tomba sur un plan qui devait être celui du vide sanitaire. Il fronça les sourcils. La taille de celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la taille du bâtiment. Il se frotta le menton avec le doigt, réfléchissant.

- _Je ne vois qu'une façon de savoir…_

Il rangea les plans et scanna du regard la pièce. Il prit une bêche et rejoignit John.

- _Vous comptez creuser ?_ Questionna l'agent, suspicieux.

- _Non. Je veux trouver cette entrée._

 _-Avec ça ?_

 _-Disons que …_

Finch leva l'outil et le laissa retomber tout en le retenant. John haussa un sourcil.

- _C'est creux sous nos pieds !_

 _-Si nous tapons suffisamment, nous trouverons les limites approximatives._

 _-Bonne idée Finch._

Reese prit la bêche et continua à taper se rapprochant des murs existants. Il fit le tour de l'intérieur, aucun doute, il y avait bien quelque chose en dessous.

- _L'entrée ne peut pas être ici. Sûrement dehors._ Jugea Finch.

Reese approuva et ils commencèrent à faire le tour, muni de la bêche au cas où. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé après avoir effectué deux fois le tour.

- _C'est très étrange._

 _-Soit l'entrée est bien dissimulée, soit elle a été bétonnée, soit … elle est sous la terre._

 _-Nous n'allons tout de même pas creuser pour cela John._

Ils refirent le tour, Bear sur leurs talons, se demandant ce que ses maîtres fabriquaient. Ils revinrent sur la terrasse à l'arrière. John s'excusa auprès de Finch et se dirigea vers le petit coin toilettes. Finch attendit, le dos tourné, respectueux. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le sol. Il donna un violent coup de bêche et cela résonna creux. Il avança et recommença. Le résultat fut le même.

- _Harold ?_ Fit John en revenant vers lui.

- _Je trouve étrange que lorsque je me rapproche du cabanon, cela sonne toujours creux alors que je m'éloigne du bâtiment._

 _-Faites voir._

John lui prit l'outil et continua en se rapprochant. En arrivant à proximité du mur en bois, le son creux était toujours présent. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. John alla à l'entrée du cabanon, soupira devant le cadenas.

- _Je ne pense pas qu'un cadenas vous résiste._ Sourit Finch.

- _Non, écartez-vous par précaution._

Harold recula et Reese donna un coup de bêche qui fit céder le cadenas et trembler la cabane de bois.

- _Cela ne me semble pas très solide Mr Reese._

 _-Non, il faut faire attention._ Ils entrèrent et virent que le sol était recouvert de planches, certaines pourries par l'humidité. John les coupa avec l'outil et entendit cette fois-ci un fracas métallique. Il recula précipitamment, empêchant Finch d'avancer aussi. Un vacarme se fit puis plus rien.

- _On dirait que vous avez ouvert l'entrée sans le savoir._ Remarqua Finch, derrière son épaule.

- _Restez éloigné, je vais regarder ça._

A l'aide de la bêche, Reese fit exploser tout le plancher et s'aperçut que l'entrée était ouverte d'un côté. Il écarta tous les morceaux de bois et ouvrit complètement la grande plaque.

- _Vide sanitaire ? J'ai un doute._ Emit Reese.

Finch s'approcha prudemment.

- _On dirait un sous sol._

 _-Il faut aller explorer._

Finch renifla avec dégoût.

- _L'humidité est forte._

 _-Je vais aller chercher des masques, des gants et une petite échelle pour descendre les trois mètres._ Fit John.

Reese alla chercher le tout, n'oubliant pas des lampes torches et installa l'échelle. John enfila les gants, Finch aussi. Reese descendit en premier et poussa une exclamation une fois en bas.

- _Ce n'est pas un vide sanitaire ! Et il y a encore une porte._

 _-Besoin de la bêche ?_ Demanda Finch.

- _Oui !_

Finch laissa tomber l'outil avec précaution et John le réceptionna.

- _Je peux descendre ?_

 _-Faites attention._

Finch descendit doucement, sous l'œil attentif de John. L'ex-agent lui fit signe de mettre le masque pour éviter d'inhaler une grosse quantité d'humidité et sans doute de moisissures. Il fit sauter le cadenas et un grincement sinistre se fit. John préféra garder la bêche et éclaira, Finch le suivi. Ils entrèrent dans un couloir assez large, les murs de briques verdis, noircis à certains endroits, le sol recouvert de vieilles dalles de béton.

- _C'est très humide mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question d'aération._ Fit Finch.

John veilla à ce qu'il soit proche de lui et ils finirent par tomber sur une énorme pièce, représentant quasiment la surface du bâtiment où ils menaient les travaux.

- _Il y a une installation électrique ici._ Remarqua Reese en désigna les néons au plafond.

- _Le compteur ne doit donc pas être loin._

Reese le repéra et loucha.

- _Celui-ci est bien protégé avec ce cache._ Emit-il.

Finch s'approcha et sourit. Grâce aux gants qui garantissait sa sécurité, il défit le cache et inspecta, avec l'aide de John qui tint la lampe derrière lui, les différents branchements.

- _Cet endroit devait servir de stockage._ Murmura-t-il. Finch observa les différents noms encore visibles, tout en suivant la logique du circuit et déconnecta tout ce qui était inutile.

- _Normalement, seules les lumières devraient s'allumer si nous relançons le circuit._

 _-Vous pensez qu'il va fonctionner ?_

 _-Il_ _faut tenter._ _La présence du disjoncteur indique que nous pouvons essayer._

 _-Car en cas de court circuit, rien ne passera._

 _-Exactement._

 _-Je vais le faire._ S'imposa John.

Finch recula et John enclencha tout. Les lumières s'allumèrent, éclairant ainsi toute la pièce. Harold bondit en voyant une souris passer pas loin de lui. John fronça les sourcils en voyant le cadavre d'une autre souris un peu plus loin. Désormais ils pouvaient voir toute la pièce : il y avait de vieux seaux de peintures, des tôles empilées, qui devaient servir pour le toit du bâtiment, quelques parpaings, des roues de véhicules de courses, quelques malles en métal, deux bureaux poussés contre le mur, une grande affiche sous un plexiglas, représentant une photographie en noir et blanc prise à une autre époque. On pouvait y voir des personnes en tunique de course et d'autres en garagiste. Finch s'avança, étonné par ces découvertes. John, curieux s'approcha des malles.

 _-C'est lourd._ Fit Reese.

- _Qu'est ce que cela peut bien être ?_

 _-Aucune idée ! On joue aux devinettes Harold ?_

 _-Peut être des pièces pour les moteurs des véhicules de_ _course_ _?_

 _-Je pensais à des outils comme des clés, des marteaux, des tournevis, des crics…_

 _-Il faut ouvrir pour savoir._

John sourit et ouvrit. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant du papier journal en boule. Il plongea ses mains dedans et attrapa quelque chose emballé dans du chiffon épais. Finch s'approcha de lui, étonné. Reese retira le tissu et vit une coupe datant de l'année 1954.

- _Ce sont des récompenses ?_

John lui tendit la coupe.

- _Il n'y a aucun nom de gagnant dessus._ Examina Finch. _Seulement le nom de l'endroit._

John en déballa une autre et ce fut de l'année 1963. Aucun nom, seulement celui de l'enseigne.

- _Elles sont très bien conservées._ Remarqua Reese.

- _Elles vous appartiennent maintenant._

 _-Elles ne me seront d'aucune utilité._ John retira son masque, gêné. _Vous pouvez le retirer, c'est respirable._

Finch en fit de même.

- _Je vois les différentes évacuations d'eau du bâtiment Finch. Il suffira de tout retirer,_ John grimaça en voyant certains tuyaux fissurés, _et refaire comme nous le voulons._ Finch voulu regarder en hauteur mais tituba un peu. John le retint en glissant un bras dans son dos.

- _Tout va bien ?_

 _-Je me sens un peu confiné ici._ Avoua Finch.

- _Alors nous allons sortir maintenant que nous savons ce qu'il y a._

Reese coupa le courant et ils retournèrent à l'entrée. John aida Finch à remonter l'échelle, restant derrière lui. John déglutit devant le postérieur qui s'offrait à lui. Repensant aux paroles de son compagnon quelques jours plus tôt, il sourit d'anticipation, son cœur palpitant. Il était temps de montrer à l'informaticien qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Une fois en haut, il se rapprocha de Finch, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Doucement John lui retira ses gants, après avoir enlevé les siens. Puis il prit possession des lèvres de Finch, l'embrassant doucement, s'insinuant à l'intérieur, jouant avec la langue de son partenaire. Finch gémit et se sentit guidé. Inquiet il se détacha des lèvres de John.

- _John que faites-vous ?_ Murmura-t-il.

- _Je veux vous montrer quelque chose…_

 _-Mais …_

 _\- Faites-moi confiance._

John reprit ses lèvres et ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de l'exigu cabanon. Reese garda une main sur la mâchoire de Finch, pour approfondir le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus intense, glissant l'autre main dans son dos. Lentement mais sûrement, John sentit l'informaticien devenir faible dans ses bras, ayant du mal à lui résister. Il le poussa délicatement vers un mur et continua son baiser. Finch gémit entre ses lèvres. Reese souriait intérieurement. Il continua et commença à le taquiner, détachant ses lèvres et les faisant virevolter au dessus de la peau de Finch, embrassant successivement la joue, le nez, le front, le cou. Grâce à son corps, il bloquait l'informaticien qui ne pouvait plus prendre la fuite. John poursuivit et bougea la main qui était dans le dos, touchant la hanche valide de Finch avant de lentement venir la poser à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Finch glapit, choqué.

- _John John…_ Supplia-t-il.

- _Chut Harold… Faites-moi confiance._ Murmura Reese en chuchotant à son oreille. _Nous sommes seuls…_

Finch la bouche grande ouverte, avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que son agent s'apprêtait à faire. Bien sûr qu'il avait vu le regard chargé de désir de l'agent. Et pourtant lorsqu'il avait sentit toute la passion à travers ce baiser, il n'avait pas prit la fuite alors qu'il avait peur. Il eut une respiration hachée en sentant les doigts de John se poser sur son membre. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. John commença doucement quelques petits gestes de va et vient avec sa main, tout en continuant à l'embrasser un peu partout, sur la peau visible. Petit à petit John sentit qu'il réagissait doucement et fut satisfait de ce début. Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de la tunique et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Finch gémit lorsqu'il reprit ses caresses, alors qu'il était toujours vêtu de son pantalon, et s'agrippa aux épaules de John. John fit des pressions, certaines plus faibles, d'autres plus fortes. Si Finch avait mit quelques minutes à réagir, maintenant Reese sentait qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Il lâcha le membre de son compagnon et fit glisser le haut de la tunique, le descendant au niveau des genoux de Finch. Harold avait rouvert les yeux et déglutit en voyant la bosse sous son pantalon. Il ne se pensait pas capable d'avoir encore de telles réactions après son accident. Il pensait qu'il avait perdu le droit de ressentir ce genre de sensations mais Reese était présentement en train de lui prouver le contraire.

Reese, de ses deux mains, fit sauter la boucle de la ceinture, le bouton et descendit la braguette. Dans un premier temps, il posa sa main sur l'excitation de Finch et la malaxa à travers le tissu du caleçon noir. Reese sourit, c'était son caleçon préféré et Finch l'avait sélectionné sans connaître cette information. Il dut se faire violence face à son propre corps qui réagissait, sensible aux gémissements et aux tremblements de son patron. N'en pouvant plus de jouer avec les tissus, John glissa sa main à l'intérieur et pu enfin toucher véritablement l'objet de sa convoitise. A la fois doux, chaud et solide, il soupira et reprit ses caresses affolantes. Finch poussa quelques petits cris, redécouvrant le plaisir. Terriblement grisé, avec l'aide de ses mains, Finch baissa son pantalon et son sous vêtement, en voulant plus. John fut rassuré de ce geste et appuya de plus en plus contre le membre de Finch, le faisant haleter. Finch soupira et dans un accès de passion, plaqua ses lèvres à nouveau contre celles de John, l'embrassant furieusement, poussé par le désir.

John lui répondit avec amour tout en continuant ses caresses. Finch prit une initiative et décida de placer une main sur celle qui s'occupait de lui donner du plaisir. John sentit à travers ce geste qu'il avait besoin de se rassurer et de savoir qu'il était en forme. Il retira sa main et continua à embrasser son compagnon quelques secondes. Puis il se mit à genoux et reprit le membre en main. Finch le regardait, comme impuissant, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées. Avec prudence, John lécha doucement l'extrémité. Finch se tendit imperceptiblement, lâchant quelques mots inaudibles. Progressivement John le prit en bouche et fit des va et vient. Finch se mit à gémir sans retenue et retrouva quelques gestes, suivant les mouvements de la bouche de John. Peu importe si cela lui provoquait une douleur aigue dans sa hanche, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Pendant de longues minutes, Reese s'appliqua à faire durer le plaisir chez son partenaire mais il sentait que cela commençait à être douloureux pour lui de se retenir. John décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure et accéléra le rythme. Finch serra la mâchoire, les yeux grands ouverts puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de John, pour rester debout. Il sentait que son membre était en feu, son corps tremblait de plaisir, il se sentait proche comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. La tête de John entre ses jambes et cette langue qui lui faisait perdre littéralement ses moyens. Finch posa une main sur les cheveux de l'agent, comme pour ralentir ce rythme insoutenable. L'agent lâcha le membre, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

- _Laissez-vous aller…_

Puis il reprit son œuvre et cette fois-ci Finch ne put l'arrêter. Il sentit le plaisir augmenter de façon exponentielle. Tout son corps se tendit et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de John. Il ferma les yeux et sentit qu'il frôlait l'extase. Quelques secondes plus tard, Finch poussa un hurlement alors qu'il atteignait le paroxysme. Haletant péniblement, la bouche de l'agent toujours refermée sur son membre, il sentait ses forces le quitter. John s'écarta, passa le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres et retint Finch qui tombait sur lui, épuisé par l'intense orgasme qu'il venait de connaitre. John veilla à ce que la position soit confortable pour lui et le cala contre sa poitrine, caressant le bas de son dos. Finch prenait de grandes respirations pour s'en remettre. John le rhabilla discrètement remontant son caleçon et bouclant son pantalon.

- _John…_

 _-Oui Harold ?_

 _-…Merci._

 _-Vous êtes … rassuré ?_

 _-Oui._ Bredouilla-t-il. Finch s'agita doucement et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de l'agent, gardant son front plaqué contre l'épaule de celui-ci. John fronça les sourcils.

- _Harold, ne le faites pas si vous n'avez pas envie. Je l'ai seulement fait pour vous prouver que vous n'êtes pas rouillé. Parce que je vous aime._

 _-John … mais …_

Harold se détacha de lui et ancra son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

- _Harold, je vous aime et je ne veux pas vous forcer. Cela viendra avec le temps pour vous._

 _-Un jour je trouverai le courage._

 _-Vous l'avez déjà trouvé pour m'avouer vos sentiments._ Sourit doucement John.

- _C'est vrai._

 _-_ _Je sais_ _que vous y parviendrai. Ayez confiance en vous. Je ne vous ferais pas de mal, jamais._

 _-… Je t'aime._

Reese se figea. A la fois surpris par cette première vraie déclaration et surtout par le tutoiement. Il sentit un bonheur infini envelopper son cœur et retint les émotions vives qui menaçaient de déborder.

- _Je t'aime._ Répondit-il en retour, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Finch. _Ca va ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Votre dos ?_

 _-Ce n'est rien…_

 _-C'était plus fort que vous ?_

 _-Je ne pouvais pas…_

 _-Je comprends Finch._

Finch posa ses mains sur les épaules de John et se releva. John le suivit et le soutint le temps qu'il retrouve son équilibre. John le vit passer une main rapide sur son entrejambe, comme gêné.

- _Je n'ai pas été trop fort ?_ Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- _Non. Je crois que j'ai seulement… un besoin à faire._ Avoua Finch, qui n'avait pas oublié que ce genre de besoin pouvait être naturel après un tel acte chez certains hommes. John sourit devant sa gêne évidente et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui dire :

- _Allez-y Harold._

Finch s'écarta de lui et se plaça rapidement entre les deux cuves à eau pour y soulager sa vessie. Reese en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en souriant. Il ne vit pas Finch revenir, qui au passage le décoiffa de nouveau. Alors qu'il allait se plaindre, il se tut devant la mine réjouie et le petit rire de Finch, qui avait remonté la fermeture de sa combinaison.

- _Je vais me raser les cheveux !_

 _-Ce serait fort dommage John._

 _-Avouez, vous aimez !_

Finch garda les lèvres closes. John haussa un sourcil, amusé et chatouilla l'informaticien, qui surprit se mit à rire immédiatement, sensible.

- _Arrêtez … Stop …_

 _-Avouez !_ Rigola John.

- _J'avoue !_

John cessa et Finch reprit son souffle.

- _Bon on s'y remet Mr Reese ?_

 _-Vous ne pensez qu'à travailler !_

 _-Je voudrai vous assister Mr Reese, nuance._

John gloussa. Ils se remirent au travail. Reese explosa la dalle qui était bonne à refaire, sous l'œil expert de Finch, qui de temps en temps repoussait les petits blocs de pierre avec un balai afin de permettre à son agent de voir où cela n'avait pas encore été creusé. Une fois la dalle explosée, ils rassemblèrent le tout en un tas et Finch, grâce à la tractopelle, vida tout les gravats dans la benne. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures de l'après midi lorsqu'ils mangèrent. Finch réprima un bâillement.

- _Fatigué ?_ Demanda John.

- _Un peu._

John sourit. Finch se laissait aller et n'hésitait pas à être un peu moins timide, plus libre dans ses réponses. Comme s'il ne craignait plus que l'agent ne découvre quelque chose sur lui. Comme s'il lui faisait confiance. John se leva et alla vers la voiture. Finch se frotta les yeux alors que Bear venait lui donner un petit coup de museau dans la jambe.

- _Bear ? Que veux-tu ?_

Le malinois fixa le reste du plat.

- _Tu veux un morceau de poulet ? Voyons Bear tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable._

Bear gémit et donna de nouveau un coup, en faisant des petits yeux charmeurs. Finch ne résista pas et déposa l'assiette en carton dans l'herbe. Bear s'y précipita et mangea de bon cœur. Finch remit ses lunettes et vit John revenir avec une épaisse couverture.

- _Que faites-vous ?_ Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- _L'heure de la sieste !_

 _-Pardon ?_ Fit Finch incrédule, avant de bailler de nouveau.

- _Cette activité surprise du matin vous a fatigué !_

Finch rougit violemment et toussa.

- _Venez._ Intima Reese. _Vous pouvez bien dormir une petite heure._

Finch se laissa guider. John se rapprocha des arbres, déplia la couverture qu'il posa au sol puis s'assit, adossant son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre. Finch pinça les lèvres.

- _Vous pouvez vous installer._ Dit doucement John.

L'informaticien se baissa et s'installa. Il hésita. John posa ses mains sur ses bras, le voyant incertain.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Il y a un problème ?_

 _-…_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas habitué aux contacts ?_

 _-Pas encore._ Avoua-t-il.

- _Il faut un début à tout._ Chuchota John, qui passa la main dans son dos pour le détendre. Mais Finch se raidit et se pencha en avant, les yeux fermés, contrarié. John comprit son erreur et s'en voulu. _Harold … je ne voulais pas…_

 _-Je sais … Seulement je ne veux pas que …_

 _-Qu'on vous touche ici ?_

 _-Oui._ Souffla Finch.

- _Installez-vous je ne vous toucherai pas. Pas sans votre permission Harold._

Finch, résigné, se cala contre son agent, mal à l'aise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position. Il garda les yeux fermés. Il pouvait entendre battre le cœur de l'agent. Il se concentra sur ce rythme régulier et finit par s'assoupir. John veilla à ce qu'il soit bien installé. Bear pencha la tête sur le côté et se coucha à proximité des deux hommes pour une petite sieste. John n'était pas spécialement fatigué, il préférait admirer le petit coin de nature dans lequel il se trouvait. Le petit vent doux qui caressait son visage, faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres, provoquant un bruissement agréable. Finch remua un peu et John, par reflexe, le serra contre lui. Reese veilla sur le sommeil de son patron. Une heure plus tard, Finch émergea, confus.

- _Vous avez bien dormi Harold ?_

Finch hoqueta.

- _Oui._ Bredouilla-t-il. Il se redressa avec difficulté et John fronça les sourcils. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Finch se leva et commença quelques étirements, sous l'œil perplexe du malinois. Reese se leva à son tour et grimaça. Une heure d'immobilité suffisait à paralyser partiellement le postérieur et une partie des jambes.

- _Cela ne vaut pas un lit._ Murmura Finch en posant ses mains dans son dos pour le masser.

Reese baissa la tête, triste. Finch s'en aperçu.

- _Oh non John ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_

 _-Ah bon ?_

Conscient de son erreur, Finch s'approcha de John.

- _La pelouse ne vaut pas un matelas. Mais sans vous je n'aurai pas dormi._ Souffla-t-il.

Reese le regarda dans les yeux, pas convaincu.

- _John… Merci pour votre …_

Comment Finch pouvait-il qualifier cela ? Il ne trouvait pas le bon mot, perdu face au voile de tristesse dans les yeux de John. Il devrait faire attention à ses mots à l'avenir ! Prit de peur, il s'approcha encore plus et prit possession des lèvres de John, timidement, comme s'il craignait que l'agent ne le repousse. Mais John céda et lui répondit. Rassuré, Finch approfondit ce baiser, voulant le rendre chaleureux, posant ses mains sur la poitrine de John. Ils finirent par se détacher pour reprendre leurs souffles.

- _Désolé John. Je ne voulais pas vous rendre … triste. Cette remarque ne vous était pas destinée._

 _-J'ai compris Harold. Ne vous en faites pas._

Finch se blottit contre lui, cachant son visage. John resta stupéfait lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Finch l'entourer pour le retenir. Touché par cette marque de tendresse inattendue de la part de Finch, il ne posa ses mains que sur les hanches de son partenaire et enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux, les yeux clos.

 _Vous voulez qu'on se remettre au travail ?_ Chuchota John.

- _Laissez moi m'habituer à vous …_ Marmonna Finch.

John sourit et lui laissa encore un peu de temps. Finalement, ils se remirent au travail. Reese prépara les différentes zones en plaçant des planches de bois pour la nouvelle dalle. Ayant conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas tout faire aujourd'hui, il délimitait ce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire afin d'éviter les erreurs de niveaux. Finch lui passa les longs clous qui permettaient de fixer les différentes planches, jouant l'assistant. Puis John mit une seule bétonnière sur les trois en marche. Finch ouvrit le sac de sable et de cailloux avec un cutter. John déroula le tuyau d'arrosage et le connecta au système d'eau. Rapidement la première fournée fut prête. John rempli la brouette et alla la vider dans la zone. Finch, à l'aide d'un petit seau que John avait déniché, compléta pour refaire une tournée, le geste n'étant pas trop compliqué et raisonnable pour lui. Ils ne firent que cela jusqu'à 18h. John soupira, satisfait d'avoir réussi à remplir toute la zone, qui représentait un bon … 10 mètres carrés sur les 90 de la surface totale. Ils rangèrent le matériel puis Finch fit une remarque.

- _Vous pensez que cela va prendre combien de temps pour recouvrir toute la surface ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Harold. En 2 heures, avec une seule bétonnière, nous faisons seulement ça. Si nous utilisons les trois bétonnières, cela ira sans doute plus vite._

 _-Certes mais il faut laisser un temps de séchage._

 _-Une semaine suffit pour cette épaisseur de 6 centimètres. Ca ira très bien pour aujourd'hui !_

Finch sourit.

- _Mr Reese ?_

 _-Oui Harold ?_

 _-Envisagez-vous de passer une nouvelle soirée… accompagné ?_

Reese, amusé, rentra dans son jeu.

- _Et cette compagnie c'est la vôtre ?_

 _-Peut être bien. Sauf si je parle de Bear ?_ Se moqua Finch, joueur.

- _J'aime Bear, mais si je vous ai tous les deux, c'est encore mieux._

 _-Oh. Je vais tâcher de répondre présent alors._

 _-Vous avez même intérêt !_

Finch voulut répliquer, mais John s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et glissa un bras derrière ses genoux. En deux secondes, l'informaticien se retrouva dans les bras de John.

- _Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Je vous kidnappe pour la soirée ! Et la nuit aussi !_

 _-J'espère que vous êtes un kidnappeur qui prend soin de ses détenus._

 _-Je vais vous le prouver !_ Retentit la voix joyeuse de John, qui l'amena vers le garage afin qu'ils quittent leurs tenues de travail pour rentrer au loft.

 _A suivre..._


	6. Progressions

**Déjà jeudi ... et déjà l'avant dernier chapitre pour cette histoire. Une fois de plus je remets l'avertissement que j'ai utilisé lors du dernier chapitre : Si vous n'aimez pas le Rinch très osé, passez votre chemin.**

 **Remerciements aux fidèles : Paige0307, Isatis2013 et Jade181184 ! J'espère que vous êtes prête à lire la suite. La présence d'un ventilateur est fortement conseillé aussi !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Progressions**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils avaient commencé les travaux et que Finch s'était ouvert à son agent. Ils avaient bien avancé, la dalle était terminée, les fenêtres avaient été retiré et d'autres avaient été posé, l'installation électrique avait été refaite entièrement sous la supervision de Finch, plus connaisseur sur le sujet. Les tuyauteries avaient été remplacé et les évacuations également grâce à l'existence du sous sol qui permettait de tout modifier. Les murs de placo pour délimiter les pièces avaient été montés la veille et il ne restait plus beaucoup de choses à réaliser. Finch avait aidé John comme il le pouvait. Reese avait toujours veillé à son confort et à ce qu'il n'en fasse pas trop ni ne porte de charges lourdes.

Entre-temps, ils avaient continué à profiter de la piste. Finch s'améliorait et prenait de l'assurance. Il avait confié à John que son casque personnalisé lui plaisait beaucoup. Sur la piste, Finch prenait les virages comme un vrai pro, ce qui avait ravi Reese, satisfait de le voir progresser de plus en plus. Désormais l'informaticien pouvait rouler à 70 sans craindre de chute.

La relation entre les deux hommes commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. John avait réussi à briser la timidité de Finch et peu à peu il découvrait un autre homme. Finch appréciait les attentions et surtout les contacts. Souvent, John en profitait pour l'attirer à lui et le câliner tendrement. Harold se laissait faire et lui répondait, en l'entourant de ses bras et en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment. Ils ne vivaient pas encore ensemble mais de temps en temps, Finch venait chez John pour passer du temps avec lui. Harold gardait le lieu de sa demeure secrète mais il avait ramené quelques petites affaires pour le cas où il passait la nuit avec son agent. Lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, Finch était encore un peu réticent mais John avait le don de le rassurer à travers ses mots et ses gestes doux. Le matin, ils se réveillaient tous les deux, étroitement enlacés, comme si durant la nuit leurs corps étaient soudainement aimantés l'un par l'autre. Chaque fois que cela se produisait, Harold rougissait et John lui souriait naturellement.

Finch n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller plus loin et de remercier son agent pour l'avoir rassuré. Non pas parce qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il avait parfois eu envie mais soudainement, son désir disparaissait lorsqu'il se rappelait qu'il était infirme. Qu'il avait une longue cicatrice qui le dégoutait, qui le rendait malade. Quand John le touchait trop longtemps au niveau du dos, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de se tendre, un réflexe durement ancré en lui. Lorsque cela se produisait, John retirait aussitôt ses mains pour les poser ailleurs. Ce matin là, lorsque Finch ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il était prisonnier de son agent. Installé sur son côté valide, il pouvait sentir la respiration calme de l'agent sur sa peau. Vu leurs positions, Finch devina bien vite que John avait le nez collé contre son dos. Il se sentit subitement mal à l'aise et serra la couverture d'une main, déglutissant.

Il ferma les yeux et se fit violence. Il fallait qu'il cesse de penser à ce détail. Cette cicatrice faisait partie de lui désormais et rien ne pourrait l'effacer. Ironiquement, il pensa que s'il ne l'avait pas eu, il n'aurait jamais connu John. Il serait sans doute mort s'il s'était rapproché de Nathan ce jour-là. Mais la vie avait décidé de lui donner une chance de vivre. Si au début, il avait mal accueilli cette chance, se refermant et s'éloignant de tout le monde, peu à peu il avait du se reprendre en main, pour poursuivre le travail qu'il avait commencé avec son ami. John remua et Finch rouvrit les yeux, essayant de bien respirer pour ne pas alerter l'agent. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Finch ne sente la main de l'agent bien basse et trop proche de son intimité. Il rougit et essaya d'écarter prudemment la main baladeuse. Reese émit un son et ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Etonné de sentir son compagnon aussi raide, il se redressa. Finch put enfin s'installer sur le dos.

- _Vous allez bien ?_ Demanda Reese inquiet.

- _Ca va …_

 _-Harold ?_

Finch leva les mains et attira le visage de John pour l'embrasser, tendant à peine son cou. John ne fut pas dupe de son geste mais lui donna son baiser matinal tout de même.

- _Harold, ne_ _m'avez vous_ _pas promis de me dire la vérité ?_

Finch resta muet. Il avait dit cela au début de leur partenariat.

- _Finch ?_ Fit John en passant une main sur son visage. Il attrapa les lunettes et les plaça sur le nez de l'informaticien.

- _Je suis désolé._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Questionna John, envahi d'une crainte soudaine.

- _De ne pas vous permettre de me toucher aussi librement._

 _-Finch… regardez-moi…_

Mais Finch fuyait son regard, honteux.

- _Harold…._

John prit le menton de Finch entre deux doigts et le força doucement à le regarder.

- _Prenez votre temps._

 _-Je prends trop de temps. Vous devez être déçu._

John baissa les yeux, inspira longuement et reprit.

- _Oui, je suis un peu déçu mais je serais patient. Parce que je vous aime et que je ne veux personne d'autre._

 _-Oh John…_

 _-Ne vous tracassez pas. Laissez les choses se faire naturellement Harold._

Finch s'en voulait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir offrir à son compagnon ce qu'il voulait. Ah s'il était moins pudique, moins réservé, il lui aurait déjà prouvé son véritable amour depuis des lustres. Reese se leva et s'étira, tandis que Finch s'asseyait sur le lit. Reese lui proposa le menu du petit déjeuner et il accepta. Finch se chargea de demander à la machine si la journée allait être mouvementée. La réponse de l'IA ne tarda pas à venir et Finch sourit en la consultant sur son téléphone. Il se leva à son tour, remettant sa veste de pyjama en place et rejoignit John dans l'espace cuisine pour l'observer devant les fourneaux.

Deux petites heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur le chantier. Cette fois-ci, Finch fut à court de tunique propre et il dut accepter les affaires de John le temps que ses vêtements de travail soient lavés. Ainsi revêtu de sa chemise blanche, cachée par un gilet gris pâle à capuche, il avait toutefois conservé son pantalon de costume, trouvant ceux de John disproportionnés pour lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de la peinture. John avait eu l'idée de ramener un tabouret de bureau sur roues pour son patron. Ainsi Harold pouvait contribuer, peignant tout en restant assis et pouvant se déplacer librement grâce aux petites roues. John se chargeait de peindre le haut et le bas, Finch faisait le milieu. John ouvrit un gros pot de blanc et en versa une petite partie dans un seau à peinture pour Finch. Armé de son rouleau, l'informaticien fit des premiers gestes hésitants. Reese s'en aperçut.

- _Vous n'avez jamais peint ?_

 _-Très rarement._

John posa sa main sur la sienne et lui montra les mouvements de rouleau à effectuer afin de peindre convenablement. Finch le remercia pour les conseils et fut rassuré de peindre tranquillement. John sourit et grimpa sur l'escabeau. Il avait déposé le gros seau sur la dernière marche pour peindre. Au bout d'une heure, John demanda :

- _Tout va bien Harold ?_

 _-Ca va._

 _-Vous y prenez plaisir ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas désagréable. Hormis l'odeur, je dirais que cela détend ?_

 _-Ca se peut Finch. Vous ne vous salissez pas trop ?_

 _-Hum. Il y a quelques gouttes tout de même._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave c'est une peinture à l'eau._

 _-Heureusement._ Concéda Finch.

 _-Je vois que vous ressemblez à un dalmatien inversé._ Gloussa Reese. Finch leva les yeux vers lui, intrigué. _Votre pantalon a quelques tâches._

 _-Oh !_ S'exclama Finch. _Après je ne_ _peux m'en prendre qu'à_ _moi-même de ne pas avoir été suffisamment prévoyant._ Grogna-t-il.

Reese pensait qu'il allait s'arrêter afin d'éviter d'aggraver les choses mais il n'en fut rien.

- _Vous n'avez pas peur de vous salir ?_

 _-Tant que ce n'est pas ma veste ou mon gilet._

 _-Ou votre chemise,_ _voir votre_ _cravate ?_ Ajouta John, taquin.

- _Vous avez compris John._ Finch esquissa un petit sourire.

Ils continuèrent à peindre sur un rythme régulier mais Finch commença à sentir un peu de fatigue dans ses bras. Il posa le rouleau et se leva pour marcher un peu, sous l'œil prudent de John qui poursuivit.

- _John, où avez-vous mis les clés de votre voiture ?_

 _-Elles sont dans ma poche droite. Prenez-les._

Face à cette invitation étrange, Finch resta surpris. Il s'avança et plongea la main dans la poche de John, cherchant les clés. Finch déglutit lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts passer tout proche de l'intimité de son partenaire mais trouva rapidement les clés. Il se tourna aussitôt pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues mais John avait tout vu, un sourire lubrique sur ses lèvres. Finch s'éclipsa et revint. Il remit les clés dans la poche.

- _John ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Vous avez soif ?_

John se tourna et le vit avec deux bouteilles d'eau.

- _Oui je veux bien. Je descends._

Finch lui tendit la bouteille lorsqu'il eut essuyé ses mains avec son chiffon et ils burent pour s'hydrater.

- _Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ?_

 _-Non ça va. Le soleil est agréable._

Bear, qui jusque là avait été silencieux, passa sa tête par la porte, les oreilles dressées.

- _Bear !_ Appela John.

Le malinois jappa et trottina prudemment vers eux. Il renifla le seau de peinture de Finch et fit une grimace de dégoût.

- _Heureusement qu'il fait beau, hein Bear ?_ Se moqua gentiment John.

Bear aboya en guise de réponse et frotta sa tête contre la jambe de l'informaticien. Finch sourit mais ne le caressa pas pour ne pas lui blanchir son pelage.

- _Allez Bear va t'amuser !_ Ordonna Reese.

Le malinois fila et ils purent l'entendre aboyer joyeusement dehors, courant comme un fou. Ils reprirent la peinture tranquillement. Malheureusement, un incident se produisit. John voulut déplacer l'échelle mais le seau posé dessus bascula sans prévenir. Le contenu se déversa sur l'informaticien, qui sursauta, lâchant son rouleau. Reese écarquilla les yeux, désolé de sa maladresse en voyant que son partenaire était littéralement recouvert ! Finch se leva, les gouttes tombant à terre.

- _Venez Finch, il faut retirer toute cette peinture avant qu'elle ne sèche !_

Reese lui retira ses lunettes inutiles et lui essuya le visage avec un chiffon pour qu'il puisse voir. Il l'emmena dehors rapidement. Finch était tout blanc. Ses cheveux, son visage, le gilet et la moitié du pantalon !

- _Retirez vos vêtements Harold, je reviens !_

Finch pesta et retira son gilet, qui se retrouva au sol. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour retirer l'excédent de peinture mais ce fut vain. Reese revint avec une serviette et quelques chiffons.

- _Harold, je vous ai dis de retirer vos vêtements !_

 _-Mais mais …._

 _-La peinture c'est toxique !_

 _-Mais …_

John arracha sa chemise et la retira. Puis il tira sur le maillot de Finch, qui commençait à blanchir. L'informaticien se retrouva torse nu, atterré qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de refuser. Il vit John se pencher en avant et dénouer ses lacets. Rapidement Finch se retrouva sans chaussures, sans chaussettes, ses pieds posés sur plusieurs couches de chiffon et sans son pantalon, uniquement en caleçon.

- _John…_ Fit la voix gênée de Finch, qui avait croisé ses bras devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Reese se mortifia en réalisant que son patron n'était pas à l'aise. Il devina rapidement que c'était son corps qu'il cachait, puis tout lui sembla logique. Les costumes trois-pièces, cette manie de porter plusieurs couches, les contacts qu'il n'avait pas encore accepté, ces raidissements soudain lorsqu'il osait le toucher trop longtemps… John comprit qu'il se cachait derrière tout cela et se rappela des derniers articles de journaux qu'il avait lu alors qu'il menait des recherches sur son patron. Puis son boitement. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Il se reprit et s'empara du tuyau d'arrosage, il régla l'intensité et l'utilisa comme une douche. Finch gémit sous l'eau froide, frissonnant.

- _C'est froid._ Se plaignit-il, en fermant les yeux.

Reese frotta les cheveux de l'informaticien pour retirer le surplus puis écarta le tuyau. Il prit un large chiffon et frotta le visage de Finch, qui tremblait. Puis il passa aux épaules et au torse, retirant la peinture. Il prit un autre chiffon et contourna son patron. Son regard fut attiré par la marque rouge, à moitié dissimulée par la peinture blanche dans le dos de son compagnon. Figé, il l'observa. Elle commençait à la base de son cou et s'arrêtait aux niveaux des côtes. Elle semblait si récente, si fraiche. Une autre marque à la hanche l'attira, plus petite mais toute aussi vive que l'autre. Reese eut la gorge sèche. Voilà pourquoi son ami souffrait quotidiennement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la cicatrice dans le dos était aussi étendue. Il la voyait plus petite, juste de quoi passer les tiges métalliques qui lui maintenaient le cou. Depuis le début, il se trompait. Finch avait subi bien plus que cela. La respiration laborieuse de Finch le fit revenir sur terre et il se mordit la lèvre. Il appliqua doucement le chiffon et frotta avec douceur. Il du se rapprocher de la cicatrice pour éponger.

- _John non non…_

 _-Harold il faut que je retire la peinture …_

 _-John…_

 _-Je voudrai bien vous laisser faire mais je doute que_ _vous parveniez_ _à tout retirer._ Murmura John. _Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal…_

 _-Ce n'est …pas beau._

Reese s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit.

- _Je m'en fiche Harold._

Le reclus ouvrit les yeux, pensant avoir rêvé. John sentit que Finch l'écoutait et poursuivi.

- _Elles font partie de vous. Je n'en compte que deux sur vous Harold. Savez-vous combien j'en porte ?_

Harold ouvrit la bouche mais constata qu'il ne savait pas.

- _J'en ai une bonne dizaine, je n'ai jamais compté. Et vous savez quoi ?_

 _-Non ?_

 _-Je m'en fiche. Ce sont les miennes, elles font partie de mon passé._ _Et je_ _les accepte._

Finch déglutit, sentant l'émotion monter en lui alors que John passait le chiffon sur cette partie fragile de son épiderme. Il desserra les bras, baissant sa défense. Reese prit ce geste positivement.

- _Vous avez trop de peinture…_ Pesta John.

Finch resta silencieux.

- _Je suis désolé pour ma maladresse._

 _-Ca arrive John. Nous sommes tous maladroits._ Fit Finch, d'une voix posée.

John repassa devant son partenaire, trempé mais encore blanc. Mais il ne semblait pas en colère. Il paraissait calme. John reprit le tuyau.

- _Désolé de ne pas avoir d'eau chaude._

 _-Je n'ai pas le choix._ Affirma Finch.

- _Je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid à cause de moi._

Finch soupira et frissonna.

- _Vous pouvez_ _vous pencher ?_

 _-Pas vraiment._ Marmonna Finch. Il essaya mais grimaça.

- _Je vais faire au plus vite._ Promis John.

D'une main, il rinça les cheveux et de l'autre il frictionna pour enlever tout. Finch grommela et John retira le jet, ayant terminé pour les cheveux et aida Finch à se redresser.

- _C'est vraiment trop froid._

Reese lui offrit un regard désolé et mouilla légèrement un autre chiffon pour retirer les dernières traces sur son visage et son torse, le dos étant impeccable.

- _Voilà, plus de peinture._

Reese recouvrit son patron avec la grande serviette. Finch s'emmitoufla dedans laissant Reese le frictionner un peu pour le sécher. Son sous vêtement qu'il portait encore était trempé et il ne tarda pas à claquer des dents. Reese le laissa et alla chercher d'autres vêtements. Il revint rapidement et les présenta à son compagnon.

- _Vous voulez que je porte ça ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix Harold._

Finch céda et enfila le tee-shirt de John, un peu large pour lui et le sweat bleu marine avec une petite fermeture sur le devant. John l'aida à remettre des chaussettes qui avaient échappé au massacre. Il ne restait plus que le pantalon. Reese lui montra celui qu'il avait refusé de mettre quelques heures plus tôt.

- _Euh …_ Bredouilla Finch, mal à l'aise. _Je ne vais pas … mettre …._ _ça …si je_ _suis … trempé._

- _Je vais fouiller si j'en trouve un._

John lui donna son pantalon et reparti fouiller le casier. Il soupira. Puis il sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il appela Finch.

L'informaticien le rejoignit et fut soulagé que John ait trouvé un autre sous vêtement sec. Il remarqua qu'il était froissé.

- _Je l'ai trouvé tout au fond._ S'excusa John.

- _Ca ira._

Il récupéra le sous vêtement. Il lança un regard vers John, pinça les lèvres et reposa la serviette et le pantalon. John fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé de le laisser seul. Finch retira son sous vêtement et enfila l'autre. John s'approcha et lui tendit le pantalon. Il ne dit rien. C'était la première fois que Finch s'habillait devant lui, et lui montrait sa nudité presque naturellement. Il sourit en pensant qu'il y avait un effort de fait. L'informaticien enfila le pantalon et le trouva un poil petit pour lui mais parvint à le fermer.

- _Voila._

Finch se regarda lui-même, pas convaincu.

- _Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous portez habituellement Harold mais je n'ai que cela._ Gloussa John.

 _-Et cela vous fait rire ?_ Fit Finch, faussement vexé.

John eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire. Finch haussa un sourcil puis son visage se changea doucement, devenant tendre. Finch quitta le garage et John, intrigué le suivit. Alors que l'agent allait demander ce qu'il faisait, il vit Finch se pencher et mettre ses affaires salies en boule. Il pencha la tête sur le côté mais lorsqu'il vit Finch se relever assez rapidement, il n'eut pas le temps de fuir qu'il se retrouvait sous le jet d'eau quelques secondes. Son tee-shirt se retrouva complètement trempé. Finch cessa et se mit à rire doucement. John s'exclama :

 _-Mais où est passé le Harold Finch si strict ?!_

 _-_ _Resté à la_ _bibliothèque._

Devant la réponse spontanée de Finch, John sourit et retira son haut. Finch déglutit lentement lorsque John secoua la tête pour chasser les gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux, à présent décoiffés. Finch songea que John avait une certaine sensualité… il rougit et se força à avoir des pensées correctes. John prit la parole, avançant vers Finch tel un félin qui guettait sa proie.

- _Il est midi, vous avez faim ?_

 _-Je ne dirais pas non.._

 _-D'accord. On finit le pan de mur et on mange ?_

 _-Ce serait mieux en effet._ _Si nous pouvions éviter un nouvel accident._

 _-Je ne_ _voudrais pas_ _que vous_ _vous retrouviez_ _en sous vêtements pour rentrer…_ Fit John, rêveur.

- _Mr Reese !_

John rit et s'écarta avant que Finch ne l'arrose de nouveau. Il disparu à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Finch resta dehors un moment, le petit vent chaud venant caresser son visage. Il ramassa ses lunettes et les nettoya du mieux qu'il put. Il se sentait apaisé. Comme s'il avait un lourd poids en moins sur ses épaules. Reese savait le détendre, le rassurer et le faire se sentir bien. Il avait même envie de sourire bien plus souvent. Harold en tira la conclusion qu'il était heureux avec John et que rien ne semblait entraver sa bonne humeur. Il remit ses lunettes et alla aider son compagnon à finir. Ils mangèrent tranquillement à la table de pique-nique, John ayant accroché son tee-shirt afin qu'il sèche. Bear tournait autour d'eux, guettant un morceau. John lui en glissa un petit bout sous le regard courroucé de Finch. Après le repas, John s'allongea sur la table sur le côté et observa son compagnon.

- _Que faites-vous ?_

 _-Je prends une pause Harold._

 _-On dirait que vous cherchez plutôt à me sonder._

 _-Moi ?_ Fit John, montrant ses mains comme un innocent. _Pas besoin !_

John bougea un peu et embrassa son partenaire. Finch soupira d'aise et chercha à approfondir ce baiser. Bear les stoppa dans leur élan, ramenant la balle de tennis.

- _Bear tu ne pouvais pas attendre ?_

Le malinois pencha la tête sur le côté. Finch se leva et prit la balle. Il la lança et Bear fila pour la rattraper au vol. John se redressa et s'assit, les pieds sur le banc, observant la scène. Voir Finch jouer avec son chien, il n'en avait pas souvent eu l'occasion. Tous les jours, il se félicitait d'avoir sauvé Bear et de l'avoir ramené auprès d'eux. Si Finch avait été réticent, il avait finalement accepté la présence du malinois qui l'avait aidé à combattre son traumatisme suite à son enlèvement. Progressivement, Finch avait imposé un régime adapté au chien et John avait suivi ses recommandations, sauf lorsqu'il déjeunait seul, il n'oubliait pas de glisser un petit morceau à son compagnon à quatre pattes. Finch lui avait acheté quelques jouets aussi et il l'avait regretté la première fois à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient. John sourit en repensant à cet instant, où Finch, agacé, avait tenté de donner des indications sur le numéro en étant toujours interrompu par les bruits du jouet de Bear.

- _Va chercher Bear._ Ordonna Finch.

John le vit lancer la balle un peu plus loin et finit par descendre de la table. Il vint nicher son nez dans le cou de Finch et l'entoura de ses bras. Pour la première fois, l'informaticien ne se raidit même pas. Au contraire Finch se cala contre lui, posant ses mains sur celles de son agent. Bear se frotta aux jambes de ses maîtres, heureux. Ils se remirent à la peinture et tout fut peint en deux heures. Finch, habitué, commença ensuite à former son agent quant à l'installation des interrupteurs et des prises. John perça dans le placo et y plaça une petite gaine de protection. Finch lui montra les branchements et il laissa l'interrupteur monté en dehors du mur afin de ne pas peindre le plastique s'ils étaient amenés à appliquer une deuxième couche de peinture. John reproduisit le geste partout, sous l'œil de Finch, qui lui tendait les différents outils et équipements. A la fin de la journée, tous les deux étaient épuisés et ils rentrèrent rapidement.

Arrivés, Finch retira le sweat de John, trouvant qu'il faisait chaud. Reese haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Le plus âgé se dirigea vers la penderie et en extirpa des vêtements propres. John sourit, devinant que son compagnon souhaitait passer la soirée et une nouvelle fois, la nuit avec lui, reconnaissant son ensemble pyjama.

- _Une nouvelle nuit en ma compagnie ?_ Souffla John en se calant derrière lui.

- _Cela vous pose problème ?_ Murmura Harold.

- _Du tout ._ Il nicha son nez dans son cou. _Je suis heureux._

Finch frémit et se retourna. Il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de John puis glissant sa main derrière la tête de l'agent, il la rapprocha pour murmurer à son oreille. Le sourire de John s'élargit et il acquiesça. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle de bain. Finch repoussa le gilet de John d'un geste timide, les lèvres pincées. John l'encouragea doucement. Progressivement, les chaussures, les chaussettes et les pantalons furent retirés, les tee-shirts enlevés. Finch réalisa que John ne portait pas de sous vêtement et comprit alors la provenance du sien. John prit la main de Finch et la posa doucement sur son torse. Finch rougit légèrement puis se laissa aller à la tentation, touchant la peau mate et douce de l'agent. D'un sourire triste, il frôla une cicatrice. Si elle était petite et presque effacée, il la sentait. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les autres. Certaines étaient plus récentes, d'autres plus vieilles. Prit d'une impulsion, Finch approcha doucement ses lèvres et embrassa la première. Puis la deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième… Reese trembla légèrement sous cette douce sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

- _Harold…._

 _-Laissez-moi compter…_

Finch poursuivit, cette fois-ci dans le dos de l'agent, lui aussi parsemé. L'informaticien totalisa 23 cicatrices de toutes tailles. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son agent était à la fois ému et embarrassé. John pivota et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Finch, l'entourant de ses bras pour le retenir. Finch gémit sous l'assaut et posa ses mains dans le dos de John. Il eut un hoquet de surprise lorsque John se colla davantage contre lui. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation de son agent se frotter contre sa cuisse. Finch réalisa à cet instant précis qu'il n'avait plus peur, qu'il voulait aller plus loin, qu'il en voulait bien plus. Il haleta et chercha à se rapprocher de son agent pour sentir sa chaleur, être au contact de sa peau dévoilée. Il n'était pas encore excité mais il comptait sur son agent pour le réveiller. Reese devina à travers les gestes rapides et impatients de Finch qu'il voulait autre chose que se doucher. Ainsi, il le repoussa doucement et le fit s'asseoir sur le meuble. Mais Finch grogna en se sentant un peu écarté de lui et descendit en repoussant John contre un mur, se pressant contre lui, ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Reese fut un instant déstabilisé par les intentions de Finch mais se reprit. Il posa ses mains sur le postérieur de son patron, palpant à travers le tissu. Finch frissonna mais continua, allant même plus loin. Sa main se faufila entre leurs deux corps et empoigna la virilité de John. Reese eut une respiration hachée lorsqu'il sentit la main se refermer autour et le toucher doucement et il ferma les yeux.

Dire que dans la même journée, beaucoup plus tôt, Finch ne se sentait pas encore prêt à passer à l'acte. Mais il avait suffit d'un incident stupide pour tout faire basculer, un simple seau de peinture et Finch avait changé. Cette expérience lui avait permit de comprendre que Finch avait eu des craintes concernant son corps. John était heureux d'avoir pu lui dire qu'il s'en fichait de cette cicatrice, qu'elle n'avait aucune incidence pour lui car il l'aimerait toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

John revint à lui lorsqu'il sentit que son partenaire avait plongé l'autre main entre leurs deux corps. Cette fois-ci, Finch avait glissé sa main dans son propre caleçon. John comprit qu'il cherchait à être excité et s'en chargea. Il le repoussa doucement, lui arrachant un grognement frustré. John lui murmura des mots à son oreille. Finch le suivit dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit, confortablement, un oreiller sous sa nuque. John grimpa sur lui et commença à déposer des baisers par ci, par là. Finch gémit et s'agita. Bear sentant que cela devenait sérieux, préféra s'éclipser. Reese sourit et plaqua ses mains sur ce corps qu'il avait rêvé de parcourir de nombreuses fois, rêvé de rendre fou, rêvé de rendre dépendant à ses caresses. Bassin contre bassin, John sentait qu'il commençait à être à l'étroit. D'un mouvement souple, il ôta son caleçon. Il se pencha sur le côté, fouillant dans le tiroir et en sorti un tube. Finch, les yeux dans le vague, se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il reconnu le produit et rougit. John en fit couler dans ses mains et jeta le tube sur le lit, plus loin. Doucement, il prit le membre de Finch en main. Harold glapit entre le contraste du produit froid et la chaleur de son corps qui s'enflammait. Sous l'effet des caresses affolantes de son agent, Finch agrippa la couette sous lui, tentant de se concentrer sur les gestes. John se débrouillait bien et il était fier de se savoir aussi réactif. John poursuivit et rampa sur le corps de Finch, frottant sa propre virilité contre celle de Finch. Harold hoqueta. Reese s'empara de ses poignets et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête, imprimant un mouvement lascif de va et vient pour embraser son patron. John lui chuchota une petite question mais Finch ne répondit pas, sans doute incertain. Reese lui posa une autre question et Finch accepta.

- _John ... John…_ Supplia Finch, d'une voix émue et rauque.

John comprit sa demande. Prenant quelque chose dans la table de nuit, il se laissa glisser sur le corps de Finch, traçant un chemin imaginaire avec sa langue, frôlant les tétons et resta un moment sur le petit ventre avant de descendre. John se redressa, à genoux. Finch, la respiration haletante, lui lança un regard intense, chargé de désir. John arracha le petit emballage et resta prudent. Il glissa la protection sur le membre de Finch, qui colla ses jambes, tremblantes de désir. Reese ne faisait que respecter la réponse de son partenaire donnée plus tôt et il n'était pas contre, Finch avait le droit. John remonta et reprit le produit. Il en étala de nouveau sur la protection, rendant Finch fou. Une fois prêt, John chuchota à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- _Vous êtes prêt ?_

 _-Oui…_

John se positionna, les mains posées à plat sur le torse de Finch, l'essentiel de son poids soutenu par ses jambes repliées, il se glissa sur le membre de Finch.

- _Doucement …_ Grimaça Finch.

John changea la vitesse et fit attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Une fois en place, Finch soupira longuement. John alla très doucement, bougeant.

- _Pas de mal ?_ Chuchota-t-il.

- _Non…_

John prit soin de surveiller ses expressions faciales. De la douleur du au fait que Finch avait été abstinent pendant deux années, son visage laissa place à du soulagement et à un émerveillement. C'était la première fois que l'informaticien avait une relation avec un homme et donc il ne connaissait pas exactement les sensations. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir que c'était différent et se laissa aller à cette découverte plaisante. Alors que Reese continuait ses va et vient lentement, Finch s'empara du tube et fit couler du produit sur ses mains. Tenté, il attrapa le membre de John et fit quelques caresses timides pour s'habituer. Se sentant frustré, Finch donna un coup de bassin à son agent. John passa à la vitesse supérieure. La respiration de Finch se fit de plus en plus laborieuse.

- _John … bon sang …._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Plus vite…_

Aguiché par la supplication de Finch, Reese eut un sourire lubrique. Il prit une inspiration profonde puis alla de plus en plus vite. Les gémissements de l'informaticien laissèrent place à des cris. Reese était en feu aussi, les mains de son compagnon ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit. Son excitation commençait à être douloureuse. Il sentait que celle de Finch l'était aussi, tant son membre était gonflé. Un coup fit bondir Finch, qui se redressa et se plaqua contre John.

- _Ah … Ah …. Ah …_

Finch entoura le corps de John avec ses bras, comme s'il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Le lit grinçait sous les coups de rein de John et le matelas bougeait, suivant les mouvements des deux hommes, à présent en nage, des perles de sueurs coulant sur leurs corps nus. Reese commença à sentir le corps de son patron se raidir. Il su qu'il était proche et alla encore plus vite. Les ongles de Finch s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux étaient clos. Soudainement un cri étranglé se fit entendre. Finch ouvrit les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

- _Oh mon dieu…_

Reese lui donna un dernier coup de rein et Finch se raidit dans un dernier spasme avant de se libérer. Il s'agrippa fermement à John, essoufflé. John en sentant son compagnon se répandre en lui malgré la protection, lâcha aussi et céda au plaisir ultime. Reese rallongea son partenaire et se coucha à ses côtés, un bras sur son ventre. Ils étaient tous les deux encore plus épuisés mais surtout repus. Après quelques minutes, Reese constata que Finch s'était endormi. Il sourit, se leva sans faire de bruit. Il retira la protection de latex et la jeta. Il fouilla dans son armoire et trouva une autre couette. Il la glissa sur Finch et vint s'installer auprès de lui, comblé par cette séance de sport intensive.

 _A suivre..._


	7. Fin des travaux

**Bonsoir ! Dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Oups.**

 **Je remercie chaleureusement celles qui me laissent des commentaires ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaires, les stats ne peuvent pas mentir !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et encore merci à Mlle Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Fin des travaux**

Un souffle chaud réveilla l'informaticien endormi. Il émergea doucement et prit conscience progressivement de l'environnement. Des souvenirs agréables lui revinrent en mémoire et il sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. Confortablement installé sous cette couette épaisse, il sentait le bras de son compagnon sur son ventre. Finch sourit face à cette marque de possession et tourna la tête pour croiser le visage reposé de son agent, les yeux clos. John était installé sur le ventre, détendu, ce qui le rendait à la fois magnifique, séduisant et tentateur. Les yeux d'Harold s'égarèrent sur ce magnifique dos mais il pinça les lèvres en voyant des marques rouges récentes, signe que leur séance avait été plus que brûlante. Finch remua légèrement mais ressenti aussitôt des courbatures, bien différentes des douleurs qu'il avait quotidiennement. Il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il était encore nu sous la couette. S'il était nu, alors John aussi ? Il ne sentait aucune protection et pourtant il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir retiré la veille. Peut être que John s'était occupé de lui ? Et puis cette couette, d'où sortait- elle?

Il se mit sur le côté, face à John. L'agent se réveilla doucement et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le beau regard de Finch.

- _Bonjour Harold._

Finch lui sourit tendrement et passa une main sur la joue mal rasée de John.

- _Bonjour John._

 _-Ca va ?_

 _-Merveilleusement bien._

 _-Pas de courbatures ?_

 _-Si mais ce n'est rien John._ Finch l'embrassa pour le rassurer. John lui sourit en retour et lui caressa les cheveux, lui arrachant un petit soupir de bien être.

- _Peut être devrions nous faire ce que nous étions censés faire hier avant que …._

 _-… avant que le programme ne change ?_ Gloussa John.

Vu le regard troublé de Finch, John sut qu'il avait vu juste.

- _Oui._ Répondit finalement le plus âgé. John repoussa la couette, dévoilant leurs nudités. Finch rougit, peu habitué à être en tenue d'Adam au réveil. John contourna le lit et Finch n'eut pas le temps de basculer qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de John !

- _John !_

 _-Transport gratuit !_

John lui donna un baiser et l'emmena dans la salle de bain en riant.

C'est ainsi que la vie des deux hommes changea à tout jamais. Désormais proche l'un de l'autre, ils avaient du mal à se quitter. Les missions reprirent, mettant les travaux en suspens. Dès les premiers jours de leur nouvelle relation, Finch se montra plus facilement inquiet pour son agent, redoutant toujours le pire lorsqu'il était sur le terrain. John quant à lui, veillait à ne pas revenir blessé, sachant ô combien cela ferait grimper le taux de stress chez son partenaire. Il veillait aussi à son bien être et à son confort. Il avait découvert que son patron suivait un traitement assez lourd pour l'aider dans la vie de tous les jours. Finch avait essayé de dissimuler cet aspect les premiers jours mais puisqu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, John l'avait vu avaler des comprimés un beau matin et lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Rapidement l'agent lui avait rappelé qu'il n'accordait pas d'importance à sa cicatrice et qu'il avait le droit de les prendre devant lui, que cela ne l'inquiéterait pas puisque c'était un traitement quotidien, ayant pour but de rendre ses journées moins pénibles.

Une fois John était rentré de mission, un peu assommé par le souffle d'une bombe artisanale qui avait explosée à proximité et qui l'avait envoyé valser au sol. Il avait été reconduit par Fusco à la planque, où Finch, ayant préparé une poche de glace et un antidouleur, l'avait attendu, inquiet. Lorsque John avait franchi le seuil, Finch s'était empressé de se rapprocher de lui pour lui demander s'il allait mieux, sous les yeux ébahis de l'inspecteur. John s'était installé dans le canapé, Finch appuyant avec la poche sur la bosse à la tête. Ce jour là, Fusco avait découvert leur relation. S'il avait été choqué d'apprendre cela, il avait ensuite sourit et traité John de cachottier. Puis plus sérieusement il leur avait souhaité de rester ensemble et heureux avant de retourner au commissariat pour remplir des formulaires.

Puis un autre soir, après une mission, John était rentré au loft où il savait que son compagnon l'attendait avec Bear. Dès qu'il avait fait un pas dans l'appartement, son instinct l'avait averti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bear était venu à sa rencontre et lui avait demandé de le suivre à sa façon. Il l'avait suivi jusque dans la salle de bain pour voir Finch cramponné au lavabo, les yeux clos, des signes évidents de douleur sur son visage. John s'était aussitôt inquiété et s'était rapproché de lui, étonné de voir qu'il avait ôté sa chemise de son pantalon, que sa veste et son gilet étaient déboutonnés. John avait posé une main sur sa hanche qu'il savait fragile. Mais dès qu'il l'avait frôlée, Finch avait gémit et il l'avait retirée. John lui avait demandé ce qui se passait. Avec difficultés, Finch lui avait narré que deux jeunes de dix ans jouaient sur le trottoir avec des épées en bois. Lorsqu'il était passé pour les contourner, l'un d'entre eux, pour éviter le coup de l'autre avait reculé et enfoncé un bout de l'épée dans la hanche de Finch, qui avait bondit. Bear qui était de la promenade s'était fâché et avait réduit en miettes l'épée de bois, furieux. Finch l'avait rappelé à l'ordre alors que le jeune gamin pleurait à genoux, chagriné de voir son jouet inutilisable. John avait réagit au quart de tour et avait soulevé la chemise pour voir le bleu sur la hanche. Reese avait prit de la pommade et avait aidé Finch à aller jusqu'au lit. Il lui avait retiré sa veste, son gilet, sa cravate, déboutonné sa chemise, laissant entrevoir son maillot, puis ôté ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Longuement, John lui avait massé la hanche, surveillant ses réactions afin de connaître ses limites. La soirée avait été calme et ils avaient dîné au lit, Finch se sentant incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Quant aux travaux entre deux missions, ils avaient considérablement avancés. Les peintures étaient achevées dans les tons gris clairs/sombres et blanc. John souhaitait rester moderne et Finch n'avait pas manqué de lui donner d'autres conseils, lui l'homme possédant de nombreux appartements et maisons qui ne se comptaient plus sur les doigts des mains. La plomberie avait été rénovée, la douche, la double vasque, les toilettes avaient été mises en place. L'électricité était à présent fonctionnelle et tous les interrupteurs et lampes fonctionnaient. Les fenêtres avaient été changées en double vitrage, les portes également. Finch y avait ajouté sa touche : un système d'alarme performant qu'il avait construit lui-même. Le sol était recouvert de carrelage dans la grande pièce de vie, qui comptait la cuisine, le salon et un coin bibliothèque et la salle de bain. Dans les deux chambres, il y avait du parquet clair dans les tons gris. Quant au cabanon dans le jardin, il avait été détruit pour plus de sécurité et John avait changé la porte cassée menant au sous sol. Il ne restait plus qu'à monter les meubles et tout serait prêt. Cette fois-ci John avait emmené Finch avec lui pour le choix du mobilier, parce qu'après tout, c'était son compagnon et il avait le droit d'avoir un avis.

Ainsi pour la cuisine, ils avaient opté pour des meubles en bois, dans les tons beige, un peu vieilli, recouvert d'un plan de travail en béton. L'îlot central était dans les mêmes tons et très pratique, puisque les chaises pouvaient se ranger en dessous. Pour la bibliothèque, John avait rapidement trouvé la bibliothèque qu'il imaginait pour ranger ses livres, la trouvant magnifique. Finch avait été étonné mais était d'accord avec lui. Puis un bureau, une chaise, un fauteuil. Pour le coin salon, John avait rapidement choisi un canapé en angle en tissu gris pâle pour permettre de donner une impression de séparation entre le salon et le coin bibliothèque. Puis une table basse en bois solide, un meuble télé. Pour les chambres, ils avaient choisi les mêmes lits et des meubles similaires.

Et un beau jour, ils avaient reçu un message de la machine leur indiquant qu'il n'y aurait pas de mission. John avait sourit puis avait câliné son patron avant de l'amener avec lui sur le circuit. Finch avait réclamé de faire un peu de moto avant de se mettre au travail. John, heureux, lui avait préparé sa moto et ils avaient une nouvelle fois foulés cette piste. Finch la connaissait par cœur et parvenait à maîtriser les virages facilement. John voyait combien son patron était différent, plus libre, plus heureux, souriant plus facilement, devenant parfois taquin …

- _Alors, comment ça se monte ?_ Demanda John.

- _Il faut prendre cette partie là et l'assembler avec celle notée B._ Indiqua Finch, ayant le mode d'emploi sous les yeux.

Finch lui donna les vis pour fixer. John suivait les instructions de son partenaire, trouvant cela bien plus agréable que de lire la notice seul et de risquer une erreur. La cuisine fut montée en une matinée, le nombre de meubles étant conséquent dans cet espace de 20 mètres carrés. A midi ils purent manger sur l'ilot central, les chaises restant toutefois couvertes pour le moment afin d'éviter de les salir. Bien sûr John n'avait pas oublié son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes et lui avait placé une gamelle et un bol d'eau dans la cuisine. Bear avait jappé de contentement puis s'était mis à manger en même temps qu'eux. Les taquineries allaient bon train à table. John ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son patron que son bleu de travail lui allait si bien, épousant ses formes. Finch, gêné, avait répliqué que lui aussi était un tentateur. Amusé, John lui avait demandé pourquoi :

- _Ah ! Je peux savoir en quoi je vous tente ?_

 _-A chaque fois que vous vous baissez, j'ai toujours une vue sur …_

 _-Mon postérieur ?_ Gloussa John.

Finch toussa, signe évident de gêne mais sourit timidement.

- _Heureusement que je ne bosse pas en caleçon._ Glissa John.

- _Mr Reese !_ Bondit Finch. _Ce serait contraire aux règles de sécurité._ Affirma-t-il.

- _Oh … Si ce n'est que ça, je sais que vous serez mon infirmier._

Finch lui avait lancé alors un regard courroucé.

Ils finirent de manger puis passèrent au coin bibliothèque. John monta le meuble afin de ranger les livres, qui attendaient plus loin dans un carton. John avait prit des bouquins qu'il aimait bien mais devant le nombre ridicule de livres, il avait demandé à Finch s'il ne pouvait pas compléter un peu. L'informaticien avait bien sûr de quoi remplir davantage cette bibliothèque. La température extérieure montait et John commença à avoir chaud. Finch aussi mais il faisait le moins de mouvements possibles afin de ne pas trop souffrir de la chaleur. John agacé, retira son tee-shirt et l'envoya valser. Bear le reçu sur la tête et se secoua. Il renifla le bout de tissu et le prit dans la gueule.

- _Bear !_ s'exclama Finch, alors que John n'avait strictement rien vu, occupé à monter le meuble. Finch s'élança à la poursuite de Bear. Le malinois semblait d'humeur taquine puisqu'il ne répondit pas aux ordres de Finch, préférant l'embêter et garder le bout de tissu pour lui.

- _Bear ! Donne-moi ce tee-shirt !_ Ordonna Finch.

Mais Bear s'amusait. Finch le suivit, essayant d'attraper le tissu alors que Bear faisait le tour de l'îlot central, taquinant son deuxième maître. John pivota et sourit face à cette scène inhabituelle et … familiale. Il le rejoignit et Bear le voyant arriver, préféra accélérer. Mais John le rattrapa et ils se roulèrent tous les deux sur le carrelage poussiéreux. John récupéra son tee-shirt et Bear se mit à lécher le visage de son maître, ravi d'avoir le pouvoir sur lui.

- _Bear ! Arrête !_ Rigola Reese sous les coups de langue joyeux du canin. Finch s'approcha d'eux et donna un ordre en allemand. Bear s'écarta tout en restant à proximité, avec une tête de filou. Reese se redressa, les joues rouges d'avoir ri et s'essuya le visage avec le tee-shirt. Finch lui lança un regard choqué. Reese se moqua de son air et l'embrassa. _Voilà mon tee-shirt, c'est ce que vous vouliez non ?_ Sourit John.

Finch bredouilla, perturbé. Il prit le tissu et émit un son désapprobateur en le voyant plein de poussière et sale ! Il le secoua et le posa sur le plan de travail, avertissant Bear de ne pas le piquer de nouveau, sous peine de se voir privé de coussin pour la nuit ! Bear lécha la main de Finch en lui faisant de petits yeux doux. John reprit son ouvrage avec son assistant. En deux petites heures, la bibliothèque fut assemblée ainsi que le bureau. A la fin de la journée, Toute la pièce de vie était montée ainsi que les meubles de la salle de bain. Assis sur le canapé bâché, Reese caressait l'épaule de Finch, calé contre lui.

- _Ca devient bon._ Jugea Reese.

- _Il nous faut encore une journée pour terminer. Au moins._

 _-Vous ne_ _nous en croyez_ _pas capable Finch ?_

 _-Si. Mais avec les lavabos, l'évier et le reste, cela pourrait nous freiner._

 _-Mais non Harold. Ca ira._

 _-Vous pensez vraiment que nous pouvons passer la nuit ici ?_

Reese sourit. Ce matin lorsqu'il s'était levé et qu'il avait appris que la machine ne se manifesterait pas, il avait glissé l'allusion.

- _Après tout, nous pouvons._ Fit Reese.

- _Mais nous n'avons pas monté les lits ?_

 _-Pas besoin. Avez-vous oublié la deuxième fonction de ce canapé de compétition ?_

Finch secoua la tête. Oui le canapé pouvait se transformer en un grand lit.

- _Et vous savez que j'ai pris le nécessaire pour qu'on soit bien._

 _-Je sais John…_

 _-Alors Mr Finch, voulez-vous inaugurer_ _nos premières soirée et_ _nuit ici ?_ Demanda Reese, d'humeur joyeuse.

Finch se redressa, les yeux plissés.

- _Ne pensez même pas à cela John._

 _-Oh ! Je suis choqué je n'ai rien insinué !_

 _-J'ai un peu de mal à croire que votre esprit ne soit pas mal tourné._

 _-Harold !_

Finch sourit et posa sa main sur le ventre de Reese. Reese pas encore habitué aux gestes de tendresse de son compagnon, ne dit rien et sourit franchement. S'il avait su que Finch deviendrait aussi démonstratif …il aurait sauté le pas plus tôt ! Il le sentit se faire lourd.

- _Harold ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir encore !_

 _-Je suis bien…_

Reese passa sa main dans son dos et le frotta doucement. Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- _Allons ! Vous n'avez pas envie de préparer le dîner ?_

Finch écarquilla les yeux.

- _Je ne suis pas doué en cuisine._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui Mr Reese._

 _-Vous savez au moins faire des sandwichs ?_

 _-Hum. Peut être._

 _-Parce que je n'ai_ _pas autre chose_ _à proposer pour ce soir !_

 _-Mais cela me convient John. Nous n'avons pas besoin de manger sain … avec toute cette activité._

 _-Vous avez faim ?_

 _-Un peu._

 _-Alors au boulot !_

- _Un employé qui donne des ordres à son patron…_ Sourit Finch.

Reese haussa un sourcil.

- _Mais je m'en fiche._ Avoua Finch. _Parce que je t'aime._

Touché, John resta un moment interdit.

- _Je t'aime aussi Harold._

Finalement Finch se leva et John lui confia tous les ingrédients pour la préparation. Les gestes de Finch furent hésitants mais il s'appliqua à ne rien oublier. De son côté, John bouchait les arrivées d'eaux grâce à une petite pièce métallique. Puis il rangea le matériel. Il remit l'eau et surveilla qu'il n'y avait aucune fuite aux arrivées et fut satisfait. Il alla dans la salle d'eau et vérifia le ballon. A la chaleur qu'il sentit, l'eau était bien chauffée. Souriant, il referma le cache et retourna auprès de Finch qui achevait les sandwichs.

- _Vous vous en sortez ?_

 _-Je pense. C'est prêt._

Ils dînèrent des sandwichs qui contenaient, du beurre, de la salade, de la tomate, du jambon, un peu de mayonnaise et quelques cornichons. Reese se régala.

- _C'est meilleur quand c'est préparé par la personne qu'on aime._

Finch rougit.

- _Merci. Ce sera bien la première fois que je parviens à réussir quelque chose…_

 _-Chacun ses points faibles Harold !_

Rassasiés, John jeta les miettes à la poubelle et nourrit Bear. En se relevant, il vit Finch, la tête un peu en arrière, les yeux clos. Inquiet, il alla vers lui, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- _Harold ?_

Finch hoqueta de surprise en le sentant contre lui.

- _Ca ne va pas ?_

 _-Ce n'est rien._

 _-Harold, vous pouvez m'en parler._

 _-Ca va passer John, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _-Pourtant vous …. Ne vous êtes pas remué autant que les dernières fois._ Remarqua John.

- _Non._ Approuva Finch.

John fronça les sourcils.

- _C'est le coup qui fait encore mal ?_

Vexé de s'être fait démasquer, Finch se mordit la lèvre.

 _-Oui._ Murmura-t-il, fuyant le regard de son partenaire.

Mais Reese ne laissa pas son compagnon tranquille et posa un baiser dans son cou. Finch frissonna.

- _Allez dans la salle de bain, je vais prendre nos affaires de nuit._

Finch s'y rendit docilement et John le rejoignit rapidement.

- _Bain ?_

 _-Oui._ Chuchota Finch.

Reese fit couler l'eau et ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement. Mais Finch fit une remarque.

- _John, vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose ?_

 _-Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait de retirer le pantalon de Finch.

- _Il faut bien que_ _nous puissions_ _nous essuyer après ?_

John soupira.

- _Je les ai oubliés dans la voiture._

Il se releva.

- _Je vais les chercher._

John quitta la salle de bain en caleçon et pieds nus. Le jour commençait à disparaître, laissant place à la nuit. Il sortit dehors et fut agréablement surpris de l'air doux. Il récupéra les serviettes, mais aussi les coussins du canapé pour éviter un nouvel aller-retour. Il rentra, jeta les coussins sur la table basse du salon et retourna dans la salle de bain. Il le retrouva assis sur le rebord.

- _Eh bien, vous gardez votre caleçon ?_ Plaisanta John en déposant les serviettes.

- _J'attendais votre retour._

John sourit et ils achevèrent de se dévêtir.

- _Ca vire au vert._ Murmura John en observant la hanche de son partenaire, troublé.

- _Ca partira John._ Fit Finch d'une voix rassurante.

Ils prirent place dans la baignoire, assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes Finch s'allongea à moitié sur son compagnon pour profiter de cet instant de calme et de détente. Ils en sortirent détendus et fatigués. Reese aida son compagnon à se vêtir le voyant tituber et à moitié endormi. Finch s'assit sur la table basse pendant que John dépliait le canapé et installait une grosse couette et les coussins.

- _Oh._

John, qui venait de caler la couette, se redressa d'un geste rapide. Finch avait retiré ses lunettes et se frottait les yeux d'un air las. Comprenant que Finch avait besoin de repos, il se dépêcha.

- _Voilà Harold c'est prêt !_

Finch s'installa et John remonta la couverture sur lui. Il alla éteindre la lampe et ordonna à Bear de se coucher sur le tapis à côté d'eux.

- _Vous êtes bien installé ?_ Chuchota John.

Il perçut un petit oui endormi et sourit. Il s'installa en cuillère contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras et ne tarda pas à rejoindre son compagnon dans le sommeil. Le lendemain Finch se réveilla en sentant une bonne odeur de café lui chatouiller les narines. A moitié endormi, il se redressa pour regarder par-dessus l'accoudoir et vit John aux fourneaux. Confus, Finch se demanda à quel moment Reese avait déplacé la cuisinière, se souvenant que la veille elle était encore stockée dans l'extension. Puis tous les cartons empilés dans la cuisine, au sol, certains ouverts sur les plans de travail et deux autres sur l'îlot. Intrigué, il jeta un œil à sa montre et constatant qu'il était neuf heures il se laissa retomber sur la pile de coussins. Il entendit un rire.

- _Bonjour Harold._

John apparu au dessus de lui, avec un large sourire.

- _Bonjour John._

Reese se pencha, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Finch.

- _Bien dormi ?_ Questionna John.

- _Oui. Mais cela aurait été plus agréable si vous étiez encore_ _à mes côtés._

John eut un petit rire devant sa fausse mauvaise humeur et contourna le canapé, puis s'allongea à côté.

- _C'est mieux ?_

 _-Oui._ Souffla le plus âgé, qui pu saisir son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrasser. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus gourmand, ce qui surprit John. Finch gémit et le fit basculer sur le dos, se plaçant au dessus de lui, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres si pulpeuses, si douces, si tentantes.

- _Harold… Nous avons encore des choses à faire …_ Murmura John, qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui résister.

- _Nous avons le temps…_ Puis Finch s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer quelque chose. Reese écarquilla les yeux et sentit une chaleur grimper en lui comme une flèche. Eberlué, il laissa Finch reprendre possession de ses lèvres, s'accrochant à lui, les mots de son compagnon résonnant encore en lui. _J'ai envie de toi._ Une simple phrase mais si révélatrice. Finch n'était pourtant jamais direct dans ce qu'il voulait mais une fois de plus, un pas venait d'être franchi. Reprenant ses esprits, John le bascula à son tour, lui arrachant un petit rire qui lui fit du bien aux oreilles. Reese s'appliqua à lui donner tout le plaisir qu'il lui quémandait. Doucement, des gémissements se firent entendre, avec quelques craquements du canapé tout neuf, un effeuillement de tissus. Puis des cris remplirent l'espace. John avait le dessus, comme toujours. Finch évitait d'avoir le contrôle pour se préserver et il préférait largement que John mène la danse. Finch soupira longuement de plaisir en se sentant enfin entier et s'agrippa au dos de John, qui plaqué contre lui, effectuait des coups de reins. Rapidement ils parvinrent à l'explosion. Reese s'installa à ses côtés et Finch, le sourire aux lèvres, haleta longuement pour reprendre une respiration convenable.

- _Ai -je répondu à vos attentes ?_ Taquina John.

Devant le grand sourire de Finch, il sut que c'était le cas. Il lui donna un baiser et se leva. Il retrouva son caleçon sur le meuble télé, son pantalon au pied du lit et son tee-shirt presque dans la cuisine. Il gloussa et se rhabilla. Finch s'assit, la couette contre lui pour masquer sa nudité, les cheveux indomptés, les joues rouges. John poursuivit le rangement et Finch se leva pour aller s'habiller.

- _Votre assistant est prêt Mr Reese._ Clama Finch une fois habillé.

- _Un thé quand même ?_

 _-Vous avez prévu cela ?_

 _-Bien sûr. Il est au chaud dans le_ _thermos._

Finch, touché, se servit et goûta au breuvage. Bien dosé comme il le fallait. Il le but puis ils se mirent au travail, Finch s'étant assuré que la machine ne se manifesterait pas. Il était d'ailleurs surprit du silence de sa création … Mais il ne disait rien, il aimait passer du temps avec son agent. Pendant le peu de temps matinée restant de la matinée, ils réussirent à monter les deux lits. Ils firent une pause pour manger et reprirent rapidement. Les dressings furent rapidement fonctionnels et Finch, voulant aider, s'amusa avec la perceuse. John accrocha le reste et pu placer la barre. Les tables de chevets, déjà montées, furent placées. Ensuite le plus dur vint. Ils installèrent l'évier dans la cuisine, John se tortillant sous le meuble avec un Finch qui lui passait les différents outils.

Grâce à la complicité des deux hommes et à l'union de leurs intelligences, L'évier fut monté sans souci. Reese appliqua un peu de silicone et ils passèrent aux lavabos de la salle de bain. Même schéma et même facilité. Ensuite les luminaires entrèrent en jeu. La pièce de vie fut équipée de luminaires dans le style industriel, ce qui avait fait sourire Finch, reconnaissant la touche de l'agent. Les chambres et la salle d'eau aussi furent équipées.

- _Voilà !_ S'exclama John.

- _Il ne reste plus qu'a vider … tous les cartons ?_

 _-Oui ! Il est 15h. Vous croyez qu'on aura fini avant 18h ?_

 _-Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable John._

 _-C'est toujours un défi !_ Gloussa John. _J'ai déjà commencé pour la cuisine ce matin._

John prit tous les cartons nommés chambre et les disposa dans les pièces. Finch se chargea de les vider et de ranger les diverses babioles et objets. Radios réveils, lampes, petites boîtes, des paquets de mouchoirs, quelques cadres, des tringles pour vêtements. Finch recula et fut ravi de la chambre. Si les couleurs étaient neutres, il sut que c'était celle qu'il partagerait avec son agent. Il s'y sentait bien. Il fit pareil dans l'autre chambre, cette fois-ci moins personnalisée puisque c'était la chambre d'ami. Les cartons furent vidés et Finch les aplatis. Reese venait d'achever de ranger la cuisine entièrement : couverts, assiettes, verres, diverses machines, quelques conserves, des paquets de farine, sel, sucre, de quoi pâtisser. Les petits pots métalliques disposés sur les petites étagères au dessus du plan de travail donnaient un air accueillant à cette cuisine ouverte.

- _Ah vous tombez bien Harold !_

 _-Besoin d'un coup de main ?_

 _-Besoin d'un avis surtout !_

John souleva une pendule en fer noir, industrielle.

- _Où pensez vous que je puisse la mettre?_

Finch réfléchit et choisit.

- _C'est_ _l'endroit auquel_ _je pensais, mais je voulais être sûr !_ Fit John.

Reese grimpa sur le plan de travail, se mit debout et installa l'accroche au mur. Finch voulut lui donner la pendule mais réalisa qu'elle n'était pas si légère. John plaça une deuxième accroche après avoir mesuré.

- _Ola Harold, je vais la prendre ne vous inquiétez pas._

Finch abandonna et laissa faire John. Il recula et pu admirer cette touche supplémentaire à la cuisine, le tic tac de la pendule très discret.

- _Cela rend bien._ Dit-il.

Satisfait, Reese descendit et se plaça à côté de lui pour admirer.

- _Il est 16h30._

 _-Il nous reste une heure et demie ?_ Fit Finch taquin.

- _Oui, prêt ?_

 _-Comme toujours._

Ils passèrent à la suite. John remplit le salon, installa un tapis tout doux. Bear intrigué alla dessus. Il jappa et se roula ! John éclata de rire tandis que Finch, depuis le coin bureau le regardait, perplexe. Reese mit la télé, Finch rangea le bureau… John lui avait avoué qu'il avait pensé à lui lorsqu'il avait revu la conception des pièces et qu'il voulait que l'informaticien se sente à l'aise à ce bureau. Donc il se chargea d'installer l'ordinateur fixe qui resterait ici et compléta les tiroirs avec tout ce qui était utile, dont un étal consacré à quelques tournevis et circuits imprimés.

A 18h, tout était prêt. Heureux d'en avoir fini après environ deux mois de travail. Finch s'assit dans le fauteuil du coin bureau pour se reposer un peu, caressant Bear qui était à ses côtés. John alla dans la cuisine et sortit une bouteille du frigo puis deux verres à pieds. Finch sursauta lorsque le bouchon de liège sauta. John vint vers lui avec deux coupes de champagne. Il en tendit une à Finch, ils trinquèrent ensemble.

- _A la fin des travaux._ Dit John, avant de s'installer sur le siège, posant ses pieds sur un coin du bureau. Finch lança un regard appuyé mais John ne bougea pas. Ils burent ensemble une bonne gorgée.

- _C'est…très frais._

John approuva.

- _Vous pensiez que cela changerait nos vies ?_ Glissa John.

Finch arrêta son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire une nouvelle gorgée.

- _Non. Je ne l'aurai pas cru._ Avoua-t-il.

- _Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si rien ne s'était produit ?_

 _-Je_ _suppose que l'un_ _de nous deux… aurait finit par se trahir John._

 _-Quand ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._ Murmura-t-il.

- _Nous n'avons plus à nous poser la question maintenant._ Remarqua John.

- _Non._ Sourit l'informaticien.

Finch se leva et déposa le verre vide sur le bureau. Il pinça les lèvres mais se rapprocha de John. Reese devinant ses intentions, écarta ses jambes et tapa sur sa cuisse. Finch s'assit dessus et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de John. Reese caressa son dos, ravi et l'embrassa. Il déposa à son tour son verre et prit délicatement la main de Finch. Harold soupira de bien être et serra sa main dans celle de son agent, se lovant contre lui. Après quelques minutes, John reprit la parole.

- _Harold ? Ce n'est peut être pas confortable._

 _-Hum… vous avez raison mais je ne veux pas perdre la place._

 _-Qui d'autre pourrait la prendre ?_ Ricana Reese.

- _Bear ?_ Répliqua Finch.

Reese éclata de rire et Bear fit une moue vexée.

- _Allons dans le canapé, ce sera mieux._ Chuchota John.

Mais Finch remua, en désaccord avec John. Reese sourit machiavéliquement et Finch se redressa, fronçant les sourcils.

- _John qu'est ce que…_

L'instant d'après, il était dans les bras de John, éberlué.

- _Alors comme ça on fait de la résistance Harold !_

 _-John !_

Finch donna une tape sur l'épaule de l'agent, faussement contrarié. John marcha jusqu'au canapé, joyeux et ils s'y installèrent tous les deux.

- _Cessez de bouger maintenant._ Grogna Finch, qui se cala contre lui. Reese était amusé par le comportement de Finch mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il se rendit compte que son partenaire, confortablement installé contre lui, commençait déjà à s'assoupir. Reese attrapa un coussin, le cala contre sa cuisse et fit allonger l'informaticien sur le canapé, gardant une main dans ses cheveux, pour le détendre davantage. Bear qui s'était couché devant eux ronflait déjà. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini tous les travaux, ils allaient pouvoir passer un peu de temps pour se détendre et prendre du bon temps, continuer à apprendre à se connaître, à découvrir l'autre et quelques uns de ses secrets. Dire que tout cela n'était parti que d'une simple phrase prononcée par Finch et par la ténacité de John qui avait tenu à réaliser son souhait. Et sans le savoir, John avait réalisé deux, voire trois souhaits de son patron… En plus de lui avoir apprit à conduire une moto, il lui avait offert tout son amour et … il lui avait rendu son sourire. Ce sourire que Finch n'avait jamais eu auparavant, où très rarement. Le reclus n'était pas un homme froid, bien au contraire, il suffisait de changer quelque chose et tout était différent. Grâce à ce changement, les deux hommes allaient voir l'avenir d'un autre œil, beaucoup moins sombre, plus joyeux. Ce qui était parfaitement essentiel pour ces deux là, la vie n'avait pas été si clémente avec eux auparavant. Il était plus que temps pour Finch et Reese de tracer un nouveau chemin et d'écrire le reste de leur histoire ensemble.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
